


Corpus Hominis

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон успел близко узнать человеческое тело. Будучи врачом, солдатом, любовником, он изучил его досконально. И тем не менее, есть один конкретный человек, тело которого остается для него загадкой. Когда Шерлок с головой бросается в новое увлечение и в интересах расследования их отправляют в необычное место, Джон и Шерлок позволяют себе исследовать друг друга с неловкими, но приятными (а иногда и забавными) последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corpus Hominis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790501) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



_И если душа не тело, то что же душа?  
Уолт Уитмен_

Для _капитана_ Джона Ватсона тела были всего лишь телами, в своей жизни он видел предостаточно обнаженных мужчин. Как и его братья по оружию, он избавился от своей стыдливости задолго до командирования. Трудно сохранять стыдливость, если ты вынужден вымывать из своей задницы половину песков Регистана, имея в распоряжении лишь кусок тряпки и флягу с водой.

Но знакомство Джона с обнаженной натурой не ограничивалось его братскими отношениями с сослуживцами. Он был доктором, а это значило, что он видел и изучал человеческое тело со всеми его недостатками.

Это так же значило, что _доктор_ Джон Ватсон при обычных обстоятельствах не удивлялся ничему тому, что скрывалось от взгляда под рубашками и брюками. Он видел всё и, как и полагалось доктору, научился сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица при виде всех тех любопытных (и ужасных) явлений, которые люди прятали под своей одеждой. Он сталкивался с кожей всех возможных видов и типов: старой, молодой, обгоревшей на солнце, растянутой, морщинистой, рыхлой, покрытой шрамами или татуировками и, наконец, инфицированной. Он вдыхал запах смерти и разложения. Он протыкал нарывы, держал в руках раздувшиеся кишки, терпел, когда на него рвало пациентов, когда на него мочились и испражнялись, он сшивал рваные края кожных лоскутов, а однажды даже излечил очень запущенный случай генитального герпеса - и все с хладнокровным лицом и врачебной точностью.

Итак, человеческое тело: взвесить, взять анализы, описать, поставить диагноз, излечить, утешить.

Но любой хороший врач вам скажет, что самые одаренные медики не могут рассматривать тело в отдельности от души. Если бы Джон не выбрал военную службу, он стал бы выдающимся терапевтом благодаря той заботе, с которой он относился к пациентам, благодаря тому, как искренне он им сопереживал и желал излечить их болезнь или перелом. Его эмоциональная связь с пациентами сделала его высококлассным военно-полевым хирургом, будто именно благодаря его любви к людям разум Джона работал в идеальном тандеме с его руками, позволяя ему действовать более быстро, аккуратно и, если позволите, изящно в чрезвычайно напряженных условиях. Он был уверен в себе и имел на то полное право. Джон Ватсон был чертовски хорошим солдатом и чертовски хорошим врачом.

_____________________

Таким образом, в большинстве случаев тело было просто телом. Кроме тех случаев, когда на первый план выходило нечто большее.

Во время учебы, когда он медленно раздевал своих любовниц, познавая их мягкую кожу кончиками своих пальцев, целуя впадинки и изгибы, исследуя влажные и потаенные места, он с легкостью выключал в себе студента-медика и позволял своему сердцу (равно как и члену) вести его. Он изучил женское тело быстро и досконально и, хотя он и не был неразборчивым, с удовольствием отметил, что ему нравились самые разные женские тела.

Однажды, когда Джон ездил домой на праздники, сестра сказала ему, что для него не важно было, за рулем какой именно машины сидеть, до тех пор, пока ему позволено вести. Аналогия была так себе, но Джон был склонен полагать, что так оно и есть.

Во время актов любви плоть была прекрасна, независимо от ее вида, размера или цвета. А в сочетании с чуткими и умелыми руками его любовь к телу делала Джона Ватсона еще и прекрасным любовником. Секрет был прост: он заставлял женщин чувствовать себя красивыми, потому что действительно считал их таковыми, каждую их часть, включая целлюлит, растяжки, пятна и волоски. _Любовнику_ Джону Ватсону было плевать.

Его сослуживцы часто по-доброму подшучивали над ним из-за его романтичной натуры. И даже сейчас, когда он изредка встречался со своими старыми армейскими приятелями, его награждали полуправдивыми рассказами о его достижениях на личном фронте (Ватсон, ты чертов мелкий засранец, как ты это делаешь? Признавайся, это какие-то врачебные штучки?) А он в ответ ухмылялся, поднимал бутылку и пил за все те тела, которые он излечил своими руками и ублажил своим языком.

Да, Джон Ватсон успел очень близко узнать человеческое тело, и мужское, и женское, поэтому когда он встретил Шерлока-это-лишь-транспорт-Холмса, то не повелся. Для того, кто якобы совершенно не заботится о своем теле, Шерлок слишком много внимания уделял своей внешности (три типа средств для волос?), а когда он все-таки ел, то баловал себя лакомствами. Он никогда не носил маек под эксклюзивными шелковыми рубашками, и даже его повседневная одежда была дизайнерской. Джон думал, уж не носит ли Шерлок свои сшитые на заказ костюмы специально, чтобы соответствовать некоему идеальному образу. Словом, какие бы цели ни преследовал Шерлок, одеваясь с иголочки, для Джона он оставался этюдом в противоречивых тонах.

Иногда Джон представлял, как бы выглядел Шерлок, если бы он не соскочил, а потерял себя в наркотическом угаре. Ужасное зрелище. Джон знал наркоманов, видел, что наркотики делают с телом: настоящее кощунство. Если мозг Шерлока был его богом, то Джон, как единственный его друг, не мог позволить ему уничтожить храм.

Но каким-то образом тело Шерлока получало все необходимое для поддержания его великолепного и настолько же невыносимого мозга, и он отказывался следовать советам Джона, который неустанно повторял, что серое вещество может функционировать гораздо эффективнее, если о нем лучше заботиться. Великий детектив попросту игнорировал потребности собственного тела и, к неудовольствию Джона, мешал ему удовлетворять собственные потребности.

Их споры всегда выглядели приблизительно одинаково:

\- Шерлок, мне нужно поспать! Я на ногах уже... тридцать шесть часов!

\- Чушь.

\- Знаешь, некоторым людям нравится есть. Это приятно. Бекон действительно вкусный!

\- Быстрее, Джон.

\- Ты мог бы хоть одно мое свидание не испортить, онанист хренов?

\- Глупости. Ты что, не видишь, ты мне нужен. Заткнись и поторапливайся.

Как-то раз, еще на раннем этапе их дружбы, после одной из таких вот перебранок Джон прямо спросил друга, есть ли у него вообще биологическая потребность в сексе.

\- Серьезно, Шерлок, - сказал он, обессилено падая в кресло, - я имею в виду, неужели тебе никогда не хочется просто... ну, знаешь...

Шерлок, который сидел за столом на кухне, вопросительно выгнул бровь.

\- Говори четко, Джон. Совершить половой акт?

\- Да. Некоторым из нас это доставляет удовольствие. А иногда это даже необходимо.

\- Мне не обязательно знать о твоих сексуальных привычках.

Джон вздохнул и провел по лицу рукой. Он очень устал за день, и ему нужно было побриться.

\- Ты собираешься испортить каждое мое свидание, не так ли?

Джон знал наверняка, что так оно и будет. Ему придется съехать, чтобы переспать с кем-нибудь. Шерлок будет знать всё, точно вычислит, о чем Джон думал, какую выбрал позу и все те другие интимные детали, которые он предпочел бы оставить при себе.

\- Не понимаю, почему ты применяешь свои дурацкие правила ко мне.

Шерлок заменил предметное стекло в микроскопе, не потрудившись даже поднять голову и взглянуть на друга.

\- Работа важна. Я нужен работе, а ты нужен мне. Следовательно, всем будет лучше, если ты всегда будешь доступен для меня. И мои правила не дурацкие.

\- И ты считаешь, что если я заведу девушку, это повлияет на мою доступность?

\- Несомненно.

\- Шерлок, ты - не моя жизнь. Ты прекрасно справлялся без меня все эти годы, - Джон шумно выдохнул. Детектив несколько раз упоминал, что найти соседа по квартире, как и саму квартиру, было непосильной задачей: он знал, что с ним трудно ужиться, а тем более завести дружбу. Он был гением, но с дерьмовыми социальными навыками. Если Шерлок и боялся чего-то, то, по мнению Джона, он боялся снова остаться один, в вечном поиске жилья и какого-нибудь бедолаги, который будет терпеть все его выходки. Правда была в том, что без Джона Шерлок не "прекрасно справлялся", без Джона он был одинок, жалок и сидел на игле. Так что Джон не хотел съезжать. Он просто хотел, ну... испытать оргазм с участием другого человека.

\- Послушай, я никуда не денусь. Я просто очень хочу, чтобы у меня иногда был секс. Близкий интимный контакт с другим человеком. И чтобы ты ничего не запорол. Не важно, забудь, что я вообще спросил.

Джон встал и хрустнул спиной.

\- Я иду спать.

Он почти дошел до лестницы, как услышал голос Шерлока.

\- Почему это так важно? - детектив не поднял головы от микроскопа, который подсвечивал его глаза («Бледные, предрасположенные к катаракте, - подумал Джон, - неспособные поддерживать зрительный контакт в силу эмоционального дискомфорта»).

\- Секс. Соприкосновение оголенных тел, - он задумался. - Ты врач. Дело в биологии?

Джон подождал, пока всплеск раздражения сойдет на нет.

\- Нет, Шерлок. Дело в удовольствии. Только не говори мне, будто ты не знаешь, сколько нервных окончаний на кончиках пальцев или губах. Потому что ты знаешь. Тут дело в том, чтобы получить удовольствие, почувствовать, что ты чего-то стоишь. Тебе бы понравился секс, ты же обожаешь быть в центре внимания. Ты умудряешься переключить все внимание на себя, даже если посреди комнаты лежит труп. Но дело не только в том, чтобы тебе было хорошо, дело в желании быть желаемым. А иногда и в любви! - саркастически выпалил Джон - и сразу же пожалел об этом. Он вздохнул, борясь с нахлынувшим чувством жалости к лучшему другу.

\- Послушай, все хорошо. Просто... забудь.

Шерлок отвернулся от микроскопа и сурово посмотрел на друга.

\- У меня были любовники.

В животе Джона что-то ёкнуло, когда детектив произнес это слово. Он был абсолютно уверен, что у Шерлока не могло быть "любовников". Неправильное определение. Вот сексуальные партнеры - да, может быть. Если у него все-таки были те, кого сам Джон Ватсон определял, как любовников, значит Джон явно что-то упустил.

\- Отлично, - сказал он, чувствуя, что снова начинается злиться. - Должно быть, твои любовники были потрясающими в своем деле, раз им удалось удовлетворить твое либидо до конца твоей жизни. Потому что я уверен, что слово "были" стоит в правильном времени.

Шерлок одарил друга странным взглядом, полным смеси презрения, неприятия и боли, а затем снова принялся изучать что-то в микроскоп. Разговор окончен.

\- Я иду спать. Постарайся не проторчать здесь всю ночь.

Джон поднялся по лестнице. Его постель сегодня была особенно холодна.

_____________________

\- Мне обычно не нравится, когда меня трогают, - сказал Шерлок однажды, когда Джон непреднамеренно дотронулся до его плеча. Он сидел за компьютером с прямой как палка спиной и читал онлайн-издание журнала по химии. Джон положил руку на плечо детектива, чтобы дотянуться до телефона, который Шерлок опять стащил, пока тот не видел.

\- Точно. Извини.

Сам Джон любил прикасаться, хоть и не осознавал этого. Но это многое объясняло: он видел, как Шерлок старательно избегает рукопожатий, и знал очень немногих людей, которые хотели бы прикоснуться к детективу (если такие вообще были).

\- Но я не против, - Шерлок отвернулся от экрана и посмотрел на Джона так, будто пытался разгадать загадку, которую ему подбросило собственное тело. Возможно, он и разгадал ее тогда.

\- Хорошо.

Джону подумалось, что у детектива не было проблем с тем, чтобы самому касаться других людей. Ведь он постоянно отодвигал Джона в сторону (Ты мешаешься) или помогал ему (Возьми мою руку).

\- Хорошо, - повторил Джон уверенно.

Друг ничего не ответил.

_____________________

Пяточная кость соединена с таранной костью, таранная - с большеберцовой, большеберцовая - с бедренной, бедренная - с подвздошной...

А сердце соединено с головой и членом, хотя это и противоречит всякой логике.

_____________________

Джон любил Шерлока, действительно любил, почти с первого дня знакомства, любил так, как Джон Ватсон мог любить: постоянно и преданно. Джон любил Шерлока как брата, как сослуживца, как лучшего друга. Шерлок заполнил собой необъятную пустоту в жизни Джона, дал ему так много, заставил вновь полюбить жизнь. И сердце Джона любило его за это.

Но однажды тело Джона решило, что неплохо бы было встать на учет в психдиспансер - и тлеющие угольки платонической любви к детективу превратились в настоящее пламя. Это не был сметающий все на своем пути пожар - пока что - и произошло это так постепенно, что Джон не мог назвать момент, когда его вдруг потянуло к Шерлоку. Джон всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что его друг был привлекательным, обладал неким загадочным шармом благодаря своей уверенности в себе и тому, как он ухаживал за своей внешностью. Но то, что он чувствовал сейчас, выходило за рамки простого любования привлекательной внешностью.

Целую неделю Джон страдал от кризиса сексуальной самоидентификации. В своей жизни он видел множество обнаженных мужчин. Но тело друга таило в себе секреты, которые Джон так хотел разгадать: вкус, запах, текстура. Иногда он вдруг чувствовал себя, как подросток, охваченный желанием возбудиться и кончить. У Шерлока по всем признакам было мужское тело, но ведь внутри был _Шерлок_ , и сердце Джона тянулось к загадочной душе этого человека, все в нем казалось ему прекрасным. Разум, заключенный в этом теле, был блестящим, но и тело ему досталось неплохое. Ладно, не просто неплохое, а превосходное. Высокое, угловатое, гибкое, бледное - полная противоположность Джону.

Жизнь на Бейкер-стрит 221Б шла своим чередом, вот только Джон перестал ходить на свидания и начал страдать от гормональных всплесков, которыми обычно сопровождалась влюбленность. Он наслаждался интеллектом Шерлока и с нетерпением ждал моментов, когда в этих необычных глазах вспыхивал озорной огонек или когда они приобретали выражение нежного одобрения. Джон изучал его руки, губы, линию шеи - но ничего не говорил. Он был уверен, что если бы у Шерлока и был сексуальный партнер, то это был бы мужчина, но казалось, что детектива вообще ни к кому не влечет. Джон даже не знал, мастурбирует ли он. Если и так, о чем он думает в процессе? Насколько Джону было известно, Шерлок полностью сублимировал свое либидо в работу, чтобы избежать того бесполезного, отвлекающего и совершенно неуместного беспорядка, которым неизменно сопровождался коитус.

Но были моменты, когда Джон был почти уверен: если бы он сделал _хоть что-нибудь_ , они бы оказались в постели. В особенности такие мысли посещали его после завершения очередного дела, когда насыщенная адреналином кровь пульсировала в венах. Однако, он не мог ничего предпринять - слишком высоки были ставки. Поэтому он игнорировал реакции собственного тела на Шерлока и потакал им лишь во время мастурбации, в своих фантазиях.

Со временем желание поутихло.

А тело Шерлока так и оставалось неприступным за слоями шелка и шерсти.

_____________________

Отношения Джона и Шерлока вышли за пределы обычной дружбы, но так и не пересекли черту, которая отделяла друзей от любовников. Иногда Джон думал, что, возможно, кто-то попросту стер его воспоминания о тех годах жизни, во время которых они с Шерлоком занимались безумным, страстным, наполненным эндорфинами сексом. Все, что осталось, - уют, перебранки и дружба, присущие двум старым супругам.

Джон перестал пытаться дать определение их отношениям.

_____________________

Шерлок стал знаменитым, Джон - тоже, хоть и в меньшей степени. Половина Лондона думала, что они трахаются. Джона это больше не раздражало, разве что тем, как иронично это звучало. Они видели друг друга частично раздетыми (хоть и не одновременно и без намека на романтический подтекст), множество раз были близки к тому, чтобы поцеловаться, засыпали вместе на диване, помогали друг другу преодолеть боль и болезнь, иногда устраивали шуточные потасовки, а одной холодной ночью сидели в кустах, прижавшись друг к другу, завернутые в потрясающее пальто Шерлока - но больше ничего.

Джон пару раз приводил домой подруг, тех, которых Шерлок не считал чересчур отталкивающими, и жизнь продолжалась.

Они были двумя телами в одной плоскости, которые жили вместе, вместе пускались во все тяжкие, учились друг у друга. Необычная, но очень крепкая дружба.

Но тело в один прекрасный момент может подвести. Даже Шерлок должен был знать это.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Джон удивлен, Шерлок понимает, что ему нужно больше информации, а Молли раскрывает секрет.

  


_Взгляните на руки и ноги, красные, черные, белые, - у них_  
 _такие умелые сухожилья и нервы;_  
 _Их нужно все обнажить, чтоб вы могли их увидеть._  
 _Уолт Уитмен_

_____________________

\- Бедная девочка от тебя без ума. Обязательно над ней издеваться?

\- Я не издеваюсь над ней, - серьезно ответил Шерлок, но легкий изгиб губ выдавал его с головой.

\- Издеваешься.

\- Молли полезная и… добрая.

\- Она постоянно нарушает установленные больницей правила ради тебя, потому что ты смотришь на неё этим своим взглядом.

\- Каким взглядом?

\- Вот таким, - Джон постарался изобразить фирменный томный взгляд Шерлока, который он использовал в общении с женщинами, если ему от них было что-нибудь нужно, но никогда не направлял на самого Джона. Джон был уверен, что если Шерлок однажды посмотрит на него так же, но без притворства, то он просто растает и превратится в липкую лужицу желания на полу.

Шерлок тихо рассмеялся – и доктор Ватсон не смог сдержать улыбки.

\- Неплохо, Джон.

Детектив открыл перед Джоном дверь служебного входа и пропустил его внутрь. Интересно, где он добыл магнитную ключ-карту. Администрация больницы настаивала на том, чтобы Шерлок отмечался в регистратуре. Иногда рядом топталась парочка фанатов в охоте за автографом, и Шерлок всегда расписывался на протянутых клочках бумаги и открытках, хоть и делал вид, что его это раздражает.

\- Итак, - сказал Джон, - у нас дело?

\- Нет. Скука. Я предпринимаю меры, Джон. Гордись мной.

Джон настаивал на том, чтобы друг использовал время между делами с пользой. Проще сказать, чем сделать: когда Шерлок был в дурном настроении, он балансировал где-то на грани между жалким и устрашающим, и Джон, будучи врачом и хорошим другом, пытался (насколько это возможно) помочь детективу справиться с опустошающей его скукой. Задание не для слабонервных, и иногда Джон просто сдавался, посылал все к черту и сердито ретировался в паб, пока Шерлок уничтожал квартиру. Правда, со временем Шерлок повзрослел, Майкрофт начал принимать в нем меньшее участие – и «опасные ночи» стали случаться все реже и реже.

Шерлок был совершенно несносным, когда друг пытался вытащить его из дома на свежий воздух («Нет, ты примешь душ и оденешься», - настаивал Джон, стаскивая детектива с дивана и запихивая в ванную), но как только они покидали пределы квартиры, оказывалось, что он может вести себя вполне прилично и даже составить неплохую компанию, как для непоседливого большого ребенка. Ему нравились прогулки по городу и магазины, в которых продавались старые книги. И если Шерлок вел себя особенно хорошо, Джон разрешал ему зайти в магазин табачных изделий и немного _подышать_ внутри. Иногда они часами разговаривали, а иногда молча сидели в Риджентс-парк – и просто были рядом.

Джону удалось уговорить начальника исследовательского отделения Бартса, чтобы Шерлоку раз в неделю предоставляли доступ в лабораторию, при условии, что он будет отмечаться по прибытии и на выходе, а также составлять перечень использованных реактивов, чтобы их можно было своевременно закупить. Но ему было строго запрещено посещать морг без надзора, из-за чего он целую неделю ныл, пока Джон не сорвался и не начал орать, что Шерлок вообще должен быть благодарен за то, что ему позволяют прикасаться к электронному микроскопу.

\- Она вообще знает, что ты придешь?

\- Конечно, нет, - ответил Шерлок, придерживая дверь в коридор, который вел в отделение патологий. – Это бы испортило сюрприз.

Джон быстро уперся рукой в дверной косяк, чтобы друг не смог скользнуть внутрь, Опасностеметр Ватсона включился на полную.

\- По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько тебе скучно?

Шерлок посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Он выглядел так же, как во время расследования: в его глазах плясал маниакальный и немного зловещий огонек.

\- Спорим, я заставлю ее что-нибудь уронить, - ответил он, и гриво приподняв брови, прежде чем прорваться мимо Джона в стерильное великолепие морга.

\- Ты – чистое зло, - пробормотал Джон ему в спину.

Молли готовилась произвести вскрытие. Нижняя половина ее лица была скрыта под медицинской маской, она подняла взгляд на друзей - и ее глаза словно засветились изнутри при виде Шерлока, который, не теряя времени, сбросил пальто, закатал рукава рубашки и теперь искал перчатки (Джон на Рождество подарил ему коробку нитриловых хирургических перчаток – Шерлоку нужен был самый большой размер – и тот очень любил натягивать их и искать им применение).

\- Привет, - просияла Молли. К груди она прижимала планшет.

\- Ты… ты должен отметиться в регистратуре, - выпалила она. – Ты записался? Мне сказали напомнить тебе об этом.

\- Боюсь, сегодня я этим правилом пренебрег, - ответил Шерлок, - но ты ведь меня не выдашь? Заурядно. Тупо. А теперь, милая Молли, расскажи мне, кто тут у нас.

Джон слышал, как Молли начала излагать детективу все, что она знала о погибшем. Он казался молодым и здоровым, по крайней мере с того места, где Джон стоял.

В отличие от Молли и Шерлока, отставному военврачу вскрытия не казались таким уж веселым занятием.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал он, - пойду впишу его и возьму кофе. Скоро вернусь.

Джон почти уже вышел за дверь, как вдруг услышал возглас друга.

\- Потрясающе! – детектив вынул свою складную лупу. – Джон, ты должен это увидеть.

\- Я видел много трупов, Шерлок. Ничего страшного не случится, если я пропущу один.

\- Джон. _Иди сюда_.

Ну что ж, все лучше, чем смотреть телевизор.

\- Ладно, Шерлок, - вздохнул Джон и подошел к столу, на котором лежал труп мужчины. Он готов уже был сказать что-то вроде «молодой, красивый, видимых следов повреждений нет, крови на теле нет, конечности не отделены от торса…», но кое-что другое привлекло его внимание, молниеносно сформировалось в осмысленное заключение, и Джон выпалил:

\- Он же _голый_! 

И сразу же мысленно пожурил себя: «Как непрофессионально!»

\- Очевидно, Джон. Он же в морге, - ответил Шерлок, исследуя тело увеличительным стеклом.

\- Голый, - поддакнула Молли. – Его нашли сегодня утром. Голым. Он не пришел на работу. Он просто… умер.

Джон решил, что впредь будет помалкивать. Бедный малый был голым в истинном смысле этого слова: все волосы с его тела были тщательно удалены, а судя по растительности на лице, которое осталось нетронутым, волосяной покров у него был значительным.

\- Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что он умер от удаления волос.

\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что кто-то может скончаться от депиляции, Джон, - сухо заметил Шерлок. – Скажи мне, что ты видишь.

Джон заставил себя вспомнить о том, что он врач, взял себя в руки и, надев собственную пару перчаток, принялся внимательно изучать тело.

\- Мужчина, от двадцати пяти до тридцати лет, торс в лучшей физической форме, чем ноги… может он легкоатлет… или гимнаст? Но точно не бодибилдер. На ладонях мозоли… Так, стоп. А, нет, ничего, - он замолчал, разглядывая голую кожу на груди жертвы, а затем поднял его руку и принялся изучать совершенно гладкую подмышку, в поисках того, что подтолкнет мысли в правильном направлении. Но не нашел ничего такого, что сразу бы бросалось в глаза.

\- Способ удаления волос?

\- Точно не с помощью бритвы. Хотя, подожди. Может его грудь и побрили, но точно не подмышки. И не ноги. И не лобковую область. Работал профессионал, это точно.

\- Очевидно. Переверните его.

Шерлок отступил, сомкнув затянутые в лавандовые перчатки пальцы под самым носом, пока Молли и Джон переворачивали тело лицом вниз.

\- Проверь его спину.

Джон неторопливо изучил спину мужчины и заднюю часть его рук.

\- Ну, я вижу несколько ссадин здесь и здесь… - он указал на раздраженные участки кожи по центру спины жертвы, - но помимо этого, ничего необычного. Кроме полного отсутствия волос, разумеется.

\- Везде, - высокий голос Молли заставил их поднять глаза. 

\- У него нигде нет волос, - подчеркнула она, затем сжала губы и кивнула на зад бедного парня. Шерлок, как всегда невозмутимый, сделал шаг вперед и наклонился, чтобы раздвинуть ягодицы жертвы. Совершенно гладкие ягодицы. Брови Джона подскочили почти до линии роста волос.

\- Действительно, - подтвердил Шерлок, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на ноги трупа.

При всем своем богатом врачебном опыте, Джон никогда не видел совершенно гладкой задницы. У него были любовницы, которые стремились начисто лишить себя волос в неположенных местах, но здесь, в самом интимном и чувствительном месте, что-то всегда оставалось. У некоторых людей волос там всегда было в избытке, у других – совсем чуть-чуть, но у этого парня их не было вовсе. Боже. Больно, наверное, было.

Молли покраснела до корней волос, когда Шерлок спрятал увеличительное стекло и принялся обнюхивать тело. Действительно обнюхивать. Он шумно вдыхал воздух в двух сантиметрах от кожи жертвы, начиная с его ног и медленно продвигаясь вверх, к его бедрам.

\- Серьезно, Шерлок, - сказал Джон, - это действительно так… не лижи его, идиот!

\- Я пытаюсь определить способ удаления волос, Джон. После восковой эпиляции обязательно бы остались следы на коже, значит тут другое, может какой-то химический состав… - он замер и выразительно вдохнул. – Кожа чуть-чуть пахнет лимоном.

\- Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что все это, - Джон неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону трупа. – случилось… насколько давно? Разве с тех пор он не мог принять душ или что-то вроде того? Лимон? – он смутно осознавал, что говорит как-то бессвязно, но ведь не каждый день видишь, как сосед по квартире облизывает труп.

\- Недавно. Вчера, может быть позавчера. Зачем он удалил волосы, Джон?

\- Понятия не имею. Может, он спортсмен, пловец или все-таки начинающий бодибилдер. Правда, это не объясняет, зачем он полностью ободрал свою лобковую область и многострадальный зад.

\- Может, он был заботливым любовником?

В сознании Джона, словно пузырек воздуха к водяной глади, всплыла сказанная Шерлоком фраза: «У меня были любовники».

\- Гей?

Шерлок быстро взглянул на него и нахмурился.

\- Не обязательно быть гомосексуалистом, чтобы быть заботливым любовником.

\- Никогда не думал, что удаление волос говорит о заботливости.

\- Странно, с твоими-то глубокими познаниями в области интима и секса.

\- Ах, да, я и забыл, что я Доктор Дон Жуан.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Джон встретился взглядом с Шерлоком и понял, что это был один из тех самых _моментов_ , когда они оба молчали, хотя сказать нужно было очень многое. Джон был уверен, что сейчас они либо рассмеются, что иногда случалось в таких ситуациях, либо Шерлок просто сбежит.

Где-то слева пискнула Молли.

\- Итак, - сказал Джон, разрушая неловкую тишину, - он мог удалить волосы из эстетических соображений. Или из сексуальных предпочтений. Ни то, ни другое не объясняет, почему он мертв.

Несколько долгих секунд Шерлок просто стоял неподвижно над телом, глядя поверх него горящим взглядом, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. Джон отвернулся от голой задницы парня, которая выглядела очень неплохо, как для трупа, а Молли взирала на детектива с ужасом и обожанием одновременно.

\- Вопрос в том, были ли волосы тщательно удалены с тела жертвы до или после смерти.

\- Никаких признаков новых волос, - заметил Джон, включаясь обратно в реальность. – И если бы это произошло за последние двадцать четыре часа, на коже было бы раздражение, даже если он делал эпиляцию на постоянной основе. О Боже. Ты думаешь, это было сделано посмертно?

Шерлок пожал плечами, вздрогнул и зажмурился – удалился в Чертоги Разума. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать и смотреть. Но, по всей видимости, какую бы информацию об удалении волос друг не хранил в своем мозгу, ее явно было недостаточно, потому что он очень быстро пришел в себя и нахмурился.

\- Нужно больше данных, - провозгласил он, прерывая собственный мыслительный процесс и быстро поворачиваясь на каблуках.

\- Молли, - сказал он, собирая вещи, - а где ты делаешь, хотя подожди, конечно, ты не делаешь. Только не с твоим полным отсутствием личной жизни, откровенно ужасным вкусом на мужчин и одержимостью кошками. Да и вообще, наверное, невежливо об этом спрашивать. Забудь. Джон, дай мне свой телефон. Мне нужно назначить встречу.

\- Шерлок? Мы что, куда-то идем?

Шерлок собрал вещи и намотал шарф вокруг шеи, прежде чем переключить внимание на телефон Джона. Он некоторое время изучал что-то на экране, а затем решительно кивнул.

\- Мы же только пришли. Ты куда?

\- За периметр! – воскликнул великий сыщик. Он посмотрел Молли прямо в глаза и произнес низким, разящим прямо в сердце, голосом:

\- Мною внезапно завладело желание сделать _эпиляцию_ , - последнее слово он буквально выдохнул. Он одарил девушку дьявольской улыбкой, а затем выбежал из морга, эффектно взмахнув полами своего пальто.

Он убежал настолько быстро, что даже не услышал, как Молли уронила планшет.

Джон моргнул, посмотрел на Молли, которая была красная, как маковый цвет, и пожал плечами.

\- Прости, - пробормотал он. – Он такой засранец.

\- Он ошибается. Я делаю, чтоб ты знал.

\- Не понял?

\- Я делаю эпиляцию моей… ммм…

\- Молли, я правда не хочу этого знать, - они оба некоторое время просто смотрели друг на друга, а затем Джон собрал мысли в кучу.

\- Ты знаешь, - сказал он, - мне кажется, что бедняга умер от сердечного приступа.

\- Точно, - она глубоко вздохнула, подняла планшет и взяла себя в руки. – Я дам вам знать. Позвоню позже.  
Шерлок ждал его у лифта.

\- _Эпиляция_ , Шерлок? Какого хрена?

\- А она… - начал было детектив, но Джон перебил его.

\- Да, - сказал он, невольно усмехаясь. – Она уронила планшет.


	3. Глава 3

_Я понял, что быть с теми, кто нравится мне, - довольство,_  
 _Что вечером посидеть и с другими людьми - довольство,_  
 _Что быть окруженным прекрасной, пытливой, смеющейся,_  
 _дышащей плотью - довольство,_  
 _Побыть средь других, коснуться кого-нибудь, обвить рукой_  
 _слегка его иль ее шею на миг - иль этого мало?_  
 _Мне большего наслажденья не надо - я плаваю в нем, как_  
 _в море._  
 _Есть что-то в общенье с людьми, в их виде, в касанье, в запахе_  
 _их, что радует душу, -_  
 _Многое радует душу, но это - особенно сильно._  
 _Уолт Уитмен_

_____________________

Шерлок назвал таксисту адрес и уткнулся в свой телефон, по всей видимости, проводя какое-то исследование. Джону было одновременно и весело, и тревожно. Последний раз, когда Шерлока захватила новая идея, он проводил какие-то опыты с рыбой, в результате чего квартира превратилась в непригодную для жилья клоаку, и Джону пришлось вызывать профессиональных уборщиков, а миссис Хадсон было настолько _не весело_ , что она целых две недели не предлагала им чай с печеньем.

\- Куда именно мы едем? – рискнул он спросить.

\- Джон, расстегни рубашку, быстро, - сказал Шерлок, засовывая телефон обратно в карман своего пальто.

Джон мельком взглянул на таксиста, который точно должен был это слышать.

\- Не смешно, Шерлок, - предупредил он.

Детектив лишь закатил глаза.

\- Просто сделай это.

\- Нет. Если это ты так со мной заигрываешь, то ты все делаешь неправильно, - он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутка, но получилось плоско и неловко. – Ладно, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. Но нет, ты _не будешь_ ставить на мне эксперименты по удалению волос. Неа.

Шерлок вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.

\- У меня на груди почти ничего не растет, - обиженно произнес он.

\- У меня тоже.

\- Ты же у нас такой скромник, откуда мне это знать?

\- Оттуда. Я уверен, что ты знаешь обо мне все, что вообще можно вывести логическим путем.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Нет, - просто сказал он через какое-то время. – Не знаю.

\- Ну, ты точно способен логически вывести, что я _не собираюсь_ делать восковую эпиляцию во имя науки.

Они проехали в молчании целый квартал, и затем попали в тянучку.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему у него нет волос? – спросил Джон, после того, как Шерлок немного отошел.

\- Вероятнее всего, есть несколько причин. Я почти уверен, что он танцовщик, но это не основная работа. Кожа на его руках огрубела от тяжелой работы, скорее всего, в строительной промышленности. Об этом говорит и то, что его лицо и руки обветрились, но грудь не тронута. На спине и задней части ног повреждения, предположительно от трения, как если бы одежду срывали силой. Похоже на следы от застежек на липучках. Думаю, он срывал с себя одежду во время представления. Волосы с груди и спины удалены из эстетических соображений. Но для этих целей стриптизеру не обязательно полностью удалять волосы из лобковой области или подмышками. Разве что он сам так захотел.

\- А что насчет промежности?

\- Как я и сказал, заботливый любовник. Либо так, либо для удобства. Могу предположить, что на выступления он надевал стринги.

Есть слова, которые Шерлок Холмс попросту не должен произносить. «Стринги» - как раз одно из них. Мозг Джона совершенно выпал из реальности, слова «заботливый любовник» эхом разносились в голове. Все его фантазии о теле друга вдруг нахлынули с прежней силой. Каким бы оно было? Джону так хотелось дотронуться, погладить пальцами редкие волоски на груди Шерлока, под его руками, на животе… между его ног.

Блядь. Вот же блядь.

\- Как много ты знаешь об удалении волос, Джон?

Джон моргнул и вспомнил, что нужно дышать.

\- Я бреюсь каждое утро.

\- Да, и вечером, если у тебя свидание.

\- Ну, да. Заботливый любовник, верно? – улыбнулся Джон, пытаясь звучать естественно.

Шерлок смерил его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

\- Щетина трет. Мне говорили, что это неприятно. Но некоторым девушкам нравится, - рассеянно произнес он. – Хотя откуда мне знать.

\- Да, не твоя сфера.

\- Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы отрастить бороду?

\- Полноценную? Ох, ну неделю так точно, чтобы она смотрелась прилично, - Джон отвернулся от окна. Машины в пробке не двигались вообще. – А ты можешь отрастить бороду?

\- Я могу отрастить _отличную_ бороду, Джон, - ответил друг, хмурясь. – Даже если у меня к вечеру нет на лице дневной щетины, это не значит, что я не могу ее отрастить.

Джон рассмеялся, представив себе Шерлока с густой бородой.

\- Нет, не можешь.

\- Что ж, значит, мне придется это сделать.

\- Нет! Просто… не нужно. Это будет… - Джон запнулся, удивляясь собственной реакции. - Это будет неправильно, - произнес он, наконец. – Ты будешь выглядеть совсем по-другому.

Они немного посидели в тишине, а потом Шерлок сказал:

\- Не знал, что тебя так волнует моя внешность.

Его губы изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Тебя самого она очень волнует, - ответил Джон, проверяя состояние собственного подбородка. Он не брился с утра – не было нужды – и кожа уже начинала чесаться. – Я знаю, сколько времени ты тратишь на свои волосы. Наслаждайся ими, пока они у тебя есть. Хоть я и не вижу преждевременных признаков выпадения волос.

\- У моего отца были прекрасные волосы до самой его смерти. И у дедушки со стороны матери. Они, конечно, поседели, но и в восемьдесят лет могли похвастаться буйной копной волос.

\- Ну, нельзя сказать, что у тебя буйная копна. Копна, это да. Но управляешься ты с ней отменно.

\- Тебе нравятся мои волосы.

Джон нахмурился и пожал плечами.

\- Хорошие волосы.

Он бы хотел в один прекрасный день взъерошить их рукой. Зарыться в них лицом и вдохнуть их запах.

Шерлок выглядел довольным, будто он только что нашел еще одну важную улику. Джону это не понравилось. Ему в такие моменты начинало казаться, что друг действительно может читать его мысли. Детектив всегда говорил, что способен логически вывести, о чем думает Джон, основываясь на выражениях его лица. Насколько он знал, Шерлок давно уже поместил их все в картотеку где-то в глубинах своих Чертогов Разума. Но иногда друг говорил такие вещи, что Джону начинало казаться, будто Шерлок видит гораздо больше, смотрит гораздо глубже, за поверхность, читает морщинки на его лице, дрожь его губ. Конечно, читает. Они ведь были… друзьями. Соседями. И тем другим, о чем они никогда не говорили.

Такси тронулось с места.

\- Итак, что я знаю об удалении волос, - сказал Джон, возвращаясь к отправному пункту их разговора. Он решил не обращать внимания на ноющее чувство в груди и сосредоточиться на том, что он знал. – С биологической точки зрения волосы на теле взрослых людей служат одним из отличительных признаков, благодаря которым их можно отличить от детей. Они указывают на половую зрелость: волосы подмышками и в паху не только защищают от холода, они также аккумулируют запахи и феромоны. Ну а потом люди просто берут и все сбривают, чтобы казаться более сексуальными. Парадокс.

\- А тебе это нравится?

\- Что именно? Гладкое тело? Ну, должен признаться, что я приветствую бритье ног и подмышек. И ничего не имею против аккуратной зоны бикини.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это приятно глазу. Если женщина собирается показать тебе свои трусики, то лучше сделать так, чтобы тебе не пришлось думать о буйной растительности под ними. Хотя у меня нет никаких особых предпочтений относительно того как должен выглядеть лобок. Я не могу поверить, что обсуждаю это с тобой, сидя в такси вечером четверга.

\- А что насчет мужчин?

\- А что насчет них? – шестое чувство подсказывало Джону, что он вступает на опасную территорию. Шерлок ведь не стал бы обсуждать _это_. Не сейчас, не здесь.

\- Волосы, Джон. Подмышки. Ноги. Пах. Тебе это не нравится?

Боже. Неужели Шерлок просто собирает информацию? Джону так не казалось.

\- Я не думал об этом, - честно ответил он. – Не _моя_ сфера.

\- Хм, - только и ответил детектив.

Они проехали еще несколько кварталов в тишине. Джон изо всех сил старался не думать, повлияют ли волосы на теле (вторичный половой признак у мужчины, следует заметить) на его влечение к Шерлоку. Конечно, он представлял своего друга голым, но воображение всегда рисует туманные, почти совершенные картины, как в фильмах. Но под одеждой никто не был совершенен, Джон точно это знал. Что если однажды они перешагнут черту? Если в один прекрасный день эти их почти-поцелуи, редкие, но теплые дружеские прикосновения перерастут в нечто большее, если рука на предплечье или на затылке задержится чуть дольше, чем положено – и они, срывая одежду, ринутся в объятия друг другу? Может ли случиться так, что при виде всех этих волос его либидо, взращённое в теле по большей части гетеросексуального мужчины, с воплями покинет помещение?

Джон подумал о трупе мужчины, который они сегодня видели в морге. Отсутствие волос на его теле смущало Джона и казалось ему неестественным. Так что нет. Его тело отреагирует на Шерлока независимо от того, что именно он прячет под этими своими костюмами, счастье от возможности его касаться и чувствовать, как он на это реагирует, перевесит любые сомнения, если они и возникнут у Джона. Если Шерлок сам будет его трогать, если будет возвращать поцелуи, если на прикосновения он будет отвечать громкими стонами, тихими всхлипами или даже тишиной – Джону будет все равно. Это будет прекрасно. Он представил, как его рука гладит грудь Шерлока, крепкие грудные мышцы под кожей…

Шерлок сказал, что на его груди почти нет волос, и, судя по тому виду, который открывался Джону, когда друг закатывал рукава своей рубашки, волосы на его руках были тонкими, почти рыжими. Он никогда не видел Шерлока с голыми ногами. Километрами ног. Километрами длинных, стройных, мускулистых ног, покрытых мягкими, тонкими волосками…

\- Джон! Ты идешь? Мы на месте.

Джон резко вынырнул из своих фантазий, вздохнул и мысленно приказал частично возбужденному члену вести себя прилично.

Он заплатил таксисту и поспешил за другом в… салон красоты?

Одного только взгляда на это место хватило Джону, чтобы понять: добром это не кончится.


	4. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой достается лицу Шерлока и кошельку Ватсона.

Что бы Шерлок ни планировал сделать, Джон твердо решил, что он в этом не участвует. Он полностью осознавал, что стоит в одном из самых модных салонов в Сохо, и его в дрожь бросало от мысли, что под конец дня один из них будет пахнуть мятой и вербеной. Поэтому он наотрез отказался последовать за детективом к стойке администратора и остался подпирать стену около двери рядом с окнами и стеклянным стеллажом, полки которого были заставлены цветастыми баночками.

Он слышал, как Шерлок говорит что-то, наверняка искрит остроумием, надев маску совершенно другого человека. Он с легкостью набрасывал на себя чужую личность, словно пальто, и это обескураживало – он мог бы стать превосходным актером. Однако, как только Шерлок получал то, что ему было нужно, он мгновенно переставал играть – и вот тогда начинались проблемы.

Кто знает, что он сказал девушке у стойки, но детектива провели за черную бархатную занавеску, которой салон был частично отделен от комнаты ожидания. Джон мельком увидел откинутые черные кресла и мягкий свет ламп, отраженный зеркалами. Салон был пронизан атмосферой модерна, направленной на то, чтобы привлечь лондонских яппи: бамбуковые полы, свисающие с потолка светильники – простой, но вместе с тем дорогой дизайн. На стенах в рамках висело несколько хвалебных статей из женских журналов. Плоский телевизор размером с небольшой диван транслировал слайды причесок и цветов, модных в этом сезоне. Где-то над ним сквозь шум фенов и глупой женской болтовни иногда пробивались звуки радио.

Джон улыбнулся подошедшей консультантке, которая спросила, не нужна ли ему помощь в выборе шампуня. Некоторые бутылочки, судя по ценникам, стоили больше, чем Джон получал за день работы в хирургии. Он вежливо улыбнулся и признался, что просто кое-кого ждет.

Стоя напротив всех этих косметических средств, Джон вспомнил, сколько времени, денег и сил женщины тратят на то, чтобы хорошо выглядеть. Конечно, он жил с женщинами раньше, но это было так давно, что он успел все позабыть. А Гарри с ее короткими светлыми волосами никогда не тратила на шампунь больше пяти фунтов. Во времена медицинского колледжа Джон жил с девушкой по имени Анна. Она пользовалась чудесно пахнущим клубникой шампунем, от которого он каждый раз страшно возбуждался. Джон на всю жизнь запомнил, как она стягивала с волос резинку и встряхивала ими, распространяя вокруг себя теплый и женственный запах, от которого у него подгибались колени и твердела определенная часть тела. Еще месяцев шесть после разрыва он брал с собой клубничный шампунь в душ.

Кто знает, сколько стоили средства любимой марки Шерлока. Джон не видел эту марку здесь, но был уверен, что она продается только в салонах. Он никогда не брал шампунь Шерлока. Тот бы обязательно об этом узнал, он наверняка мог по одному только виду бутылочки определить, сколько в ней осталось миллилитров.

Здесь же целый стеллаж был посвящен средствам по уходу за волосами, лака для ногтей хватило бы на то, чтобы воспроизвести фреску Микеланджело на стене в метро. Вдобавок ко всему имелся целый арсенал кремов и лосьонов, которые пахли так, что их хотелось не втирать в кожу, а съесть.

Он попытался разглядеть больше через занавеску, Шерлока нигде не было видно. Но в салоне было три этажа, так что детектив явно прокладывал себе путь в дивной стране женских запахов и звуков где-то в другом месте. Джон попытался занять себя изучением всевозможных средств по уходу за телом – все равно девушка-консультант скоро вернется – и обнаружил, что стоит напротив секции, рядом с которой на дорогой канцелярской бумаге было сиреневыми чернилами витиевато выведено «массаж». Темные бутылочки с модными этикетками почему-то напомнили Джону о пивных бутылках. Он бы не отказалась от пинты холодного лагера прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он взял в руки одну бутылочку, перевернул и, прищурив глаза, прочел состав: масла виноградных косточек, кокоса, жожоба и сладкого миндаля. Судя по надписи, оно «прекрасно впитывается» и «отлично увлажняет кожу», одновременно позволяя «расслабиться и насладиться массажем». Ну и конечно оно было полностью органическим и съедобным. Ох, черт. Джону так давно не делали хороший массаж – и под хорошим массажем он подразумевал массаж, который ему делала бы девушка прямо перед сексом. На физиотерапии ему делали массаж глубоких тканей плеча, но никакого удовольствия он получить не мог. Потому что это было ужасно больно. Приятно было бы сейчас почувствовать на том самом плече чьи-то руки. Большие руки, достаточно сильные, чтобы снять напряжение, но мягкие, чтобы ему было приятно… Что ж, по крайней мере, такое масло отлично подошло бы для мастурбации. Все лучше, чем мыло, вазелин или слюна.

Он как раз хотел осторожно понюхать масло, но в этот самый момент в салон вошла очень оживленная и громкая компания девушек. «Девичник», - предположил Джон. Лучше не попадаться им около стеллажа с массажными маслами. Он вернул бутылку на место и перехватил взгляд одной из девушек, симпатичной брюнетки с порозовевшими щечками, которая смотрела в его сторону сияющими глазами. Может… но нет.

Джон оставил в покое стеллаж с косметическими средствами, сел в до безобразия удобное черное кожаное кресло и принялся читать брошюру, которую он взял тут же с маленького столика, краем уха слушая болтовню девиц, стоявших около стойки администратора, пока их записывали. Так и есть, девичник. Маникюр, педикюр, маски для лица и массаж. Спа на втором этаже. Шампанское и шоколад. Брюнетка еще раз стрельнула глазками в сторону Джона, он улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ – и девушки скрылись за занавеской.

Вздохнув, Джон вернулся к брошюре. Еще немного – и он отправит сообщение Шерлоку, а потом пойдет куда-нибудь поужинать. Он как раз пытался найти крупицу здравого смысла в такой процедуре, как «ваджазлинг», как вдруг откуда-то из-за бархатной занавески донесся звук, который могла издавать лишь стая разъяренных чаек, и секундой позже оттуда выпрыгнул сбитый с толку Шерлок, щеголяющий яркой отметиной на лице. Такие отметины обычно остаются после удачного хука слева.

Джон отбросил брошюру и в мгновение ока пересек комнату.

\- Она меня ударила! – удрученно заметил детектив, поднимая ладонь к щеке.

\- Ага, так он с вами? – воскликнула симпатичная девушка, лицо которой было покрыто слишком толстым слоем косметики, – гордая авторша чаячьего крика, который Джон слышал секундой раньше. – Пошли вон отсюда оба! Извращенцы! Я вызову полицию!

Шерлок просто стоял, впервые в жизни неспособный придумать что-нибудь остроумное, чтобы достойно ответить.

\- Ох, Шерлок, иди сядь, - сказал Джон, подбираясь и готовясь ликвидировать последствия.

_____________________

Стилистка была выведена из себя до предела. Один Бог знает, что Шерлок ей наплел – или сделал за занавеской.

\- Мне очень жаль, - начал Джон. – Он вам сказал, кто он такой?

\- Он сказал, что работает на _Космополитан_. Это же полный бред! Мне плевать, кто он такой. Знаете, что он хотел? Выметайтесь!

Джон изо всех сил постарался выдавить самую обаятельную свою улыбку.

\- Я могу поговорить с вашим начальством? Я Джон Ватсон, а этот конь в пальто…

\- Вы должны уйти сейчас же! И забирайте его с собой!

Она замолчала и глубоко вдохнула, потому что из-за занавески к ним вышла женщина, судя по уверенному виду - менеджер салона. Она хмурилась и выглядела обеспокоенной.

\- Вы можете объяснить мне, почему только что сразу три наших клиентки пожаловались на мужчину, который попросил их, и я цитирую, «позволить ему изучить раздражение на половых губах после эпиляции»?

\- Господи. Иисусе, - Джон потер лицо. – Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за случившееся. Я Джон Ватсон. Послушайте, как я могу…

\- Погодите, Джон Ватсон? Блоггер? О! О Боже! Так значит это… - она кивнула в сторону Шерлока. Тот как раз откручивал крышки со всех бутылочек, чтобы понюхать содержимое. Естественно, он не опускался до того, чтобы завинчивать крышки обратно. – _Это_ Шерлок Холмс? Детектив?

Лицо разъяренной девушки вновь начало приобретать естественный оттенок, и она сухо рассмеялась:

\- А я подумала, что он какой-то… больной на голову вуайерист. Он сказал мне, что пишет статью для современного женского журнала о точке зрения мужчин на женские косметические процедуры. Он сказал, что у него есть несколько вопросов, и что он даст хорошую рецензию нашему салону. И вдруг – раз! – всюду начал совать свой нос! А потом он попросил меня… - она покраснела. – Нет, ничего.

\- Что ж он сразу не сказал, что он Шерлок Холмс! – воскликнула менеджер, с неприкрытым интересом поглядывая на детектива, все еще дегустировавшего косметические средства. – Некоторые из нас были бы не против… логического анализа.

Джон кашлянул и извинился, сглатывая.

\- Поверьте мне, он не заинтересован, - сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своего раздражения. – Он проводит исследование. Для дела. Для судебной экспертизы одного случая. Очень важного.

«И ему не нравятся женщины, - подумал он. – И вообще, он мой. Руки прочь».

\- Очень жаль, - произнесла менеджер, одарив его понимающим взглядом. Ну вот, еще одна. _Шерлок Холмс и его «блоггер», да, конечно._

Мысли. Глупые, дурацкие мысли. Джон всегда ненавидел эти уколы ревности, прорастающей внутри, словно маленькие поросли бурьяна, потому что знал, что если бы он не был таким трусом, ему не нужно было бы ревновать. Они любили друг друга, просто очень странным, извращенным способом.

Но Джон также знал что этого, к сожалению, никогда не будет достаточно. Секс и любовь для него были неотделимы, они просто _должны были_ дополнять друг друга, но что насчет Шерлока? Джон так сильно боялся отказа, что не мог просто взять – и сократить дистанцию. Но он был уверен, что однажды они достигнут критической точки – и что-нибудь случится. Физический контакт давался Шерлоку так _тяжело_ , но в то же время для Джона касаться было все равно, что дышать. Тело подведет его, возьмет контроль над разумом и сердцем – и тогда они либо займутся крышесносным сексом, либо Шерлок закроется от Джона, и он потеряет любимого мужчину навсегда.

И в этот момент женщина, которая, судя по всему, стала одной из жертв Шерлока, выскочила из-за занавески. Ее лицо было покрыто красными пятнами.

\- Я ожидала большего от заведения такого уровня! – злобно выдохнула она. – Я сюда не вернусь!

Она развернулась на каблуках и двинулась к выходу, как вдруг увидела Шерлока. Детектив как раз растирал что-то между большим и указательным пальцем, по всей видимости, проверяя субстанцию на липкость. Джон знал, какое слово сейчас сорвется с ее губ, ее рот словно в замедленной съемке сложился, чтобы выдохнуть глухой звук «п».

\- Псих! Ты просто больной псих! – закричала она на него, прежде чем громко хлопнуть дверью.

\- Ну вот, минус одна запись, - вздохнула менеджер. – А ведь дамочка заказывала полный пакет. Черт.

Джон посмотрел в сторону Шерлока, который озадаченно взирал на свои ладони, покрытые какой-то субстанцией.

\- И сколько вы потеряли? – спросил он.

\- Около ста семидесяти фунтов.

Джон кивнул и с протяжным вздохом полез за кредиткой.

_____________________

\- Я избавлю тебя от унижения и не напишу об этом в блоге, - сказал Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул, прислонившись головой к окну такси.

\- Она _ударила_ меня, - повторил он.

\- Ну а что ты хотел, Шерлок? Нельзя просто так ворваться куда-то и требовать, чтобы тебе продемонстрировали глубокую депиляцию зоны бикини. Как, ты думал, они отреагируют? Позволят тебе сидеть там, таращиться через лупу на интимные места какой-нибудь девушки и вести записи? Это был очень плохой план.

\- Я понял мысль, Джон.

\- И почему ты выбрал именно _это_ место? Серьезно, из всех салонов красоты надо было выбрать самый фешенебельный, притом такой, что специализируется именно на женщинах, ради всего святого…  
\- Я сказал, что мысль понял, Джон.

\- …ну то есть, разве ты не изучал… волосы и все остальное… раньше? Да как ты вообще мог это упустить в своей одержимости всем, что мертво или вот-вот умрет? Ты просто увидел труп без волос, и твой большой мозг выдал что-то вроде, - Джон понизил голос и принялся передразнивать Шерлока: - «Ох, возможно, я знаю далеко не все о разных косметических процедурах для гениталий, потому что мне не нравится на них смотреть, не моя сфера и все такое, но может они на самом деле замечательные, раз люди тратят столько усилий, чтобы…

\- Заткнись.

\- …их вид понравился другим людям…

\- Заткнись.

\- …но я никогда не узнаю, ведь я великий Шерлок Холмс, и мое тело – это просто транспорт для моего блистательного мозга…»

\- _Хватит!_ – зарычал Шерлок.

Джон в секунду захлопнул рот.

\- Все равно не понимаю, почему ты расстроен, - сказал Шерлок, немного разряжая напряженную обстановку.

\- Ты никогда этого не понимаешь.

Они проехали несколько улиц в тишине.

\- Послушай, - сказал Джон, когда они подъехали к своему любимому ресторану тайской кухни, - есть такая штука, называется Интернет, Шерлок. В следующий раз, когда ты захочешь увидеть живых людей без одежды, воспользуйся им.

\- Это и в половину не так весело.

\- А также не стыдно и не дорого.

\- Слышал бы ты их, Джон. Похоже, для женщин спа – все равно, что прием у психотерапевта. Полотенце, вода, пена – и вот они уже раскрывают перед тобой все свои секреты. Почти как признание, вырванное ножницами под аммиаком. Вот бы использовать это в расследованиях. Если бы убийца просто признавался, это бы сэкономило нам всем кучу времени.

\- Сомневаюсь, что убийца будет спокойно сидеть, обсуждать погоду, детей и то, где она закопала мужа, - вздохнул Джон.

\- В любом случае, там было что _послушать_. И понаблюдать. Потрясающе. Но ты прав, нужно было выбрать место, куда ходят и мужчины, и женщины. В нескольких кварталах от Бейкер-стрит есть такой салон, посмотрим, что я смогу там узнать.

\- Тебе нужно дело. Срочно.

\- Нет, Джон. Мне нужны волосы, - он неопределенно махнул рукой. – Я собираюсь посвятить им страницу в своем блоге. Нужно уже начинать собирать образцы. Только человеческих волос, конечно, - добавил он, будто эта ремарка способна была как-то уравновесить общую абсурдность ситуации.

\- Нет! Никаких волос. И кстати, до конца дня я не хочу ничего слышать о волосах. И вообще, я запрещаю тебе завтра выходить из дома, - сказал Джон, чувствуя, как остатки гнева улетучиваются, и им на замену приходит странная, слегка сердитая нежность к блестящему безумцу, что сидел рядом. Он напомнил себе, что лучше уж иметь дело с маниакальным Шерлоком, чем с депрессивным Шерлоком. Скоро он опять будет по уши вовлечен в разгадывание какой-нибудь очередной зловещей загадки, и они снова вернутся к оскорблениям, игнорированию, никотиновым пластырям и шатанию по квартире.

\- У меня до пяти будет операция, но после этого мы найдем тебе интересное, захватывающее дело, ладно? Мы подостаем Лестрейда, и ты сможешь подбросить Андерсону какие-нибудь любопытные образцы своих химических опытов, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Но сегодня, Шерлок, был просто очень странный день. Не более того.

\- Не волнуйся. Я не собирался никуда выходить.

\- Хорошо. Подожди, что? А чем ты планировал заняться?

\- Сегодня был невероятно просвещающий день, Джон, а не _странный_. Думаю, завтра я должен провести исследование. Через Интернет, - добавил он успокаивающим тоном, не сводя глаз с Джона, чтобы пресечь возможные возражения с его стороны. – И может быть… проведу химический опыт. И я выйду, если захочу. Последнее время ты обращаешься со мной, как с ребенком. Ты мне не опекун.

\- Я уже два года как твой опекун, Шерлок. Это ни для кого не новость, - сказал он. – А теперь я собираюсь насладиться ужином. А ты будешь вести себя, как нормальный человек. И ты платишь. Не забудь свою сумку, я _не буду_ нести ее за тебя.

Шерлок несколько секунд разглядывал Джона, а затем повесил на плечо сумку, забитую бутылочками всех видов и мастей на общую сумму в сто семьдесят фунтов стерлингов.

Джон не знал, что на дне сумки, тщательно завернутая в папиросную бумагу, лежит маленькая коричневая бутылочка, полная «органического и съедобного масла», которое «прекрасно впитывается» и «отлично увлажняет кожу», одновременно позволяя «расслабиться и насладиться массажем».

Ох, черт.


	5. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Шерлок допускает ошибку, дарит подарок и повреждает транспорт.

Следующие три дня по ощущениям были похожи на надвигающуюся грозу. Атмосфера на 221Б Бейкер-стрит изменилась, стала почти осязаемой, и Джон точно знал: _что-то_ вот-вот случится. Он просто это чувствовал, точно так же, как в Афганистане он чувствовал приближающуюся опасность и предупреждал своих ребят: «Спите чутко, парни, ночь будет очень долгой». Шерлок явно замышлял что-то, и вот, наконец, его исследование коснулось Джона.

На следующий день после того, как Шерлок получил по лицу, Джон вернулся с операции позже, чем надеялся – и застал того прилипшим к микроскопу. Он все еще был в пижамных штанах и футболке для сна, будто и вовсе не выходил из квартиры, но при этом подбородок его был гладко выбрит, а волосы уложены в художественном беспорядке.

\- Изучаешь образцы? – шутливо спросил Джон, ослабляя галстук и падая в кресло. День выдался очень занятой, так как одна из медсестер ушла на больничный, а другой пришлось уехать, чтобы присмотреть за сыном, который упал и сломал запястье. Доктор Ватсон никогда не боялся работать под давлением – даже более того, в стрессовых ситуациях он действовал лучше, - поэтому остаток дня прошел без сучка, без задоринки, но Джон очень устал.

\- Да, - ответил Шерлок. Джон удивился, что получил хоть какой-то ответ. Обычно, когда Шерлок с прямой спиной и подсвеченными глазами сидел у микроскопа, он заговаривал только чтобы потребовать свой телефон или что-то еще, что лежало в пределах досягаемости.

\- Но ты не выходил из дома?

Шерлок не выходил, Джон был абсолютно в этом уверен. Складочка между бровей выдавала его тревогу.

\- Превосходный анализ.

Вздохнув, Джон встал, потянул спину и зашел в кухню, сделав вид, что жить не может без чая. Он включил чайник, бросил пакетик на дно чашки и сел на столешницу.

\- Я могу поинтересоваться, на что ты смотришь?

По правую руку от Шерлока были выложены в ряд несколько предметных стекол. На каждом красовалась надпись, но с того места, где Джон сидел, названий было не разобрать.

\- Волосы, Джон, - ответил Шерлок таким тоном, будто объяснял очевидное.

Джон нахмурился и кивнул. Чайник зашумел, нагревая воду, но остальная часть квартиры была погружена в тишину. Снаружи на улице просигналила машина.

\- Могу поинтересоваться, чьи? – выдавил Джон, наконец, придавленный тревожным предчувствием.

\- Мои, - ответил Шерлок. Джон спрыгнул и налил воду в кружку. – И твои.

\- Мои?

\- Твои.

\- Шерлок, а где ты… - на какое-то ужасное мгновение Джон подумал, что Шерлок втайне срезал его волосы, пока он спал.

\- Телоген, Джон. На одной только голове человека от ста до трехсот пятидесяти тысяч фолликул. Человек теряет в среднем от пятидесяти до ста волосков в день, так как некоторые фолликулы входят в фазу покоя. Ты должен это знать. Мы живем вместе и ни я, ни ты не испытываем особого удовольствия от уборки, поэтому найти волоски с твоего тела было несложно.

\- Ты. Собрал… мои волосы? Какого черта, Шерлок? Это же… омерзительно.

\- Это просто волосы.

\- Прошу, скажи, что ты не ползал по квартире на четвереньках.

\- Нет, - Шерлок отстранился от микроскопа. Джон мог поклясться, что друг улыбается, хоть его лицо и казалось бесстрастным со стороны. – Миссис Хадсон одолжила мне пылесос, я прошелся с ним по квартире, а затем перебрал содержимое контейнера для пыли. Отделить волосы от всего остального мусора было сравнительно легко. Кстати, судя по количеству крошек, ты последнее время слишком налегаешь на тосты. Затем я просто рассортировал волосы по типу: стержневые, щетинистые, пушковые, хотя последние среди пыли было найти сложнее всего, равно как отделить мои от твоих. Я думал, что основываясь на цвете и плотности волос, сделать это будет легко, но оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем я себе представлял…

\- Прекрати. Просто… прекрати, Шерлок, - Джон потер лицо рукой.

\- Плохо?

\- Да, Шерлок. Плохо. Послушай, я научился мириться с чьими-то ногами в морозилке, но… личное пространство, знакомый термин? Я в курсе, что у тебя очень ограниченные представления о таком понятии, как личная жизнь (на этом месте Шерлок усмехнулся), но оставь мое тело в покое. Ты можешь пользоваться всем, что найдешь в этой квартире – тем более, что большая часть вещей все равно принадлежит тебе, – но это, - Джон взмахом руки указал на свое тело, - и все, что оно производит, принадлежит мне. Мне, Шерлок. Не тебе, - добавил он для пущей ясности.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я разглядывал твои волосы.

Джон кивнул. В отдельных вопросах Шерлок иногда мог быть настоящим тугодумом.

\- Волосы и все остальное. А если ты пальцем тронешь мою зубную щетку, будут последствия.

Шерлок быстро стрельнул глазами в сторону разложенных на столе образцов и снова перевел взгляд на Джона. Он даже казался немного виноватым.

\- Так значит, я не могу взять у тебя эпителиальные клетки?

Джон мог поклясться, что еще немного – и у него начнет дергаться глаз.

\- Я в душ, - объявил он. – Потом поужинаю, посмотрю телевизор – и спать.

Он развернулся и направился в ванную, по пути вспомнив, что так и не притронулся к чаю.

Джон уже наполовину опустошил свой мочевой пузырь, как вдруг обнаружил, что Шерлок расставил вчерашние покупки по размеру на полочке над унитазом. В самом конце стояла коричневая бутылочка, и не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы понять, что ее уже открывали: бумажная печать была порвана.

Джон слил воду и включил душ, продолжая рассматривать косметические средства. Вполне возможно, что Шерлок прислушивался к тому, что происходит в ванной, а с включенным душем было меньше шансов, что он услышит, как Джон берет в руки бутылочку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Печать была сорвана, но содержимого не убавилось. Он открутил крышку и осторожно понюхал – пахло очень приятно. Не слишком женственно, очень естественный запах, отдающий чем-то тропическим. Прижав палец к горлышку, Джон быстро встряхнул бутылочку, а затем слизнул масло с пальца. Почти безвкусное, с едва уловимым ореховым привкусом. Он и не ждал ничего особенного. Но как Шерлок узнал, что Джона заинтересовала именно она?

Он знал, что Шерлок обязательно заметит, если он воспользуется маслом, и изведет его своим традиционным «сбором данных», поэтому масло отправилось обратно на полку, а Джон встал под душ и позволил горячей воде смыть напряжение дня.

На момент, когда он вышел из ванной, Шерлок уже забыл про микроскоп и сидел в своем кресле с ноутбуком на коленях.

\- Я избавился от образцов, - сказал он Джону после того, как тот оделся и вернулся в гостиную.

\- Не обязательно было это делать.

\- Но тебе было неприятно.

\- Немного. Послушай, Шерлок, если тебе от людей нужны их личные вещи, ты должен сначала спросить разрешения. А волосы – это очень личное.

\- Ты бы разрешил мне?

\- Нет. Может быть. Не знаю. Но суть в том, что нельзя брать без спросу.

\- А если бы ты сам этого захотел? – бровь Шерлока выгнулась дугой.

\- Поверь мне, Шерлок, ты бы не смог взять у меня что-то, если бы я не хотел, чтобы ты это взял.

Вот оно, еще один _момент_. Они участились в последнее время. Шерлок что, _флиртовал_ с ним? В том-то и проблема: Джон не мог до конца понять.

\- Я взял твои волосы. Они не были тебе нужны. Это ведь выпавшие волосы. Ты бы даже не заметил.

Джон тихо рассмеялся.

\- Это правда. И все равно мерзко. Но с другой стороны, я рад, что могу ходить босиком и не стряхивать потом гору мусора со своих ступней. Вчерашнее? – предложил он, вынимая из холодильника остатки тайских блюд с прошлого вечера.

Шерлок издал неопределённый звук, который означал, что он, возможно, поест, если Джон поставит тарелку прямо перед ним.

И уже позднее вечером, когда Джон лежал под одеялом и тер холодные ступни друг о друга, он думал о том, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок оказался самым решительным из них двоих и все-таки _взял_ без спроса, все-таки воспользовался тем самым моментом и провальсировал с ним прямо в спальню.

А еще ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы под рукой была та самая маленькая коричневая бутылочка.

_____________________

На второй день этих странных событий Джона вызвали на работу с законного выходного. Около полудня ему позвонила миссис Хадсон чтобы узнать, не празднуют ли они с Шерлоком что-то, потому что тот выходил и вернулся со всякими «экзотическими зелеными штуками». Миссис Хадсон подумала, что он решил испечь пирог с лаймом. Джон заверил ее, что друг _точно_ не печет и не готовит, скорее всего, просто проводит какой-то эксперимент, и попросил набрать его, если она услышит звуки взрывов или ругани: два индикатора опасности, которые означали, что в 221Б происходит что-то очень нехорошее.

Когда доктор Ватсон, наконец, вернулся домой после тяжелой смены, Шерлока нигде не было видно. Джон еще внизу почувствовал этот запах, но как только он перешагнул порог квартиры, в лимонное амбре вплелись нотки чего-то химического. Шерлок не просто отлично оттянулся в своей маленькой лаборатории, он также привел всю кухню, включая мойку, столешницы и плиту, в совершенно плачевное состояние. В какой-то момент он занимался дистилляцией: над горелкой была ненадежно закреплена колба с чем-то темно-зеленым. Джон нагнулся и понюхал жидкость. Пахло сосной, мятой и еще чем-то терпким.

О, Шерлок определенно вымоет здесь все, если когда-нибудь вернется домой.

Джон забрался в постель поздно и открыл книгу, которую давно хотел прочесть. Но уже через пятнадцать минут провалился в сон, чтобы насладиться нечеткими, эфемерными сновидениями уставшего человека.

_____________________

На третье утро Джон спал дольше обычного, и к моменту, когда он проснулся, Шерлок опять ушел. Странный режим его соседа по квартире никогда не причинял Джону неудобства, в конце концов, Шерлок в самом начале предупредил его об этом. Он обнаружил, что кухня пригодна к использованию, а оборудование друга аккуратно разложено на кухонном столе. Впечатляет. Может, так Шерлок пытался извиниться за эпизод с волосами.

Джон направился в ванную, чтобы принять душ. И там, на умывальнике обнаружил прозрачную пластиковую бутылку, наполненную жидкостью подозрительного вида. На бутылке почерком Шерлока несмывающимся маркером было выведено: «Джон».

Джон нахмурился, взял бутылку и отправился на поиски телефона.

Последующая переписка только добавила больше вопросов.

**?**

**Шампунь. – ШХ**

**?**

**Я сделал его. Для тебя. – ШХ**

**Не может быть.**

**Безопасный. Опробовал вчера. Не ешь его. – ШХ**

**Где ты?**

**Пополняю запасы. Буду позже. – ШХ**

А затем, спустя целых две минуты:

**Это подарок. – ШХ**

Подарок? До этого момента Шерлок дарил подарки лишь в действительно искренних порывах. Он редко дарил что-то на праздники - не любил традиции, - но время от времени подарки все же появлялись: редкий сорт чая, букинистический труд по анатомии, коробка пирожных из Patisserie Valerie (и прилагающаяся к ней возможность в одиночку насладиться ими без ехидных замечаний Шерлока об их высокой калорийности). Джон интересовался поводом, а друг просто пожимал плечами и отвечал: "Я знал, что тебе понравится". И Джону нравилось. Из-за детектива он очень часто попадал в рискованные, опасные или неловкие ситуации, но в подарках Шерлок был на удивление хорош. С другой стороны, принимать от Шерлока Холмса результат его изысканий в области химии - совсем другое дело.

Вопреки чувству самосохранения, он воспользовался шампунем, молясь о том, чтобы не ослепнуть и не покрыться сыпью.

Шампунь оказался совершенно безвредным, и даже приятным: он хорошо мылился и немножко пах мятой.

Детектив так и не вернулся домой, и Джон тщетно потратил час на прочтение новостей на интернет-сайтах в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы обернуться увлекательной загадкой для Шерлока. Затем он оделся и позвонил Лестрейду в надежде, что тот подкинет ему дело, способное отвлечь детектива от косметических процедур и вернуть в мир криминала. Лестрейду было нечего предложить Джону, кроме парочки пинт после работы, поэтому Джон назначил встречу на вечер и отправился по своим делам.

_____________________

\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? - спросил Джон у Лестрейда в конце концов, почувствовав себя неуверенно. - У меня что-то на... - он пригладил рукой волосы.

Они уже больше часа сидели в любимом баре Грега, краем глаза смотрели матч по регби и ели чипсы, как вдруг Джон заметил, что Грег как-то странно на него поглядывает. Оба заканчивали по третьей пинте горького, но до опьянения было еще далеко: не та сегодня ночь.

\- Извини, - пробормотал Грег и отвел взгляд. - Просто... твои волосы. Они сегодня выглядят по-другому.

\- По-другому?

\- Да.

\- Это как?

\- Не знаю. Хорошо. Даже симпатично. Ты постригся или что?

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Думаю, дело в новом шампуне. Короче, слушай, что Шерлок выкинул... - он рассказал историю так, как сделал бы это в своем блоге. Джон был отличным рассказчиком, хоть Шерлок и критиковал его за чрезмерную красочность описаний и склонность к преувеличению. "Зачем тратить время на _сюжет_ , Джон, - говорил он, - если значение имеют лишь факты?"

Грег внимательно слушал, в нужных местах фыркая в свое пиво.

\- В итоге, - заключил Джон, - у нас семь бутылок смехотворно дорогого шампуня и прочей ерунды на полке, а он вдруг решил, что нужно сделать свой собственный.

\- Он не хочет, чтобы ты пользовался дорогими средствами. Бережет их для себя.

\- Похоже на то. Эгоистичный ублюдок.

\- Боже, Джон. Шерлок блестящий человек, но он же совсем слетел с катушек. Как ты вообще с ним живешь, не понимаю.

\- Ну, скучать мне точно не приходится.

В том-то и дело. Жизнь с Шерлоком никогда не бывала скучной. И в каком-то странном смысле она даже была... приятной. Друг нуждался в нем. И если бутылка самодельного шампуня - это его способ сказать "спасибо" или "прости", так тому и быть. Джон готов это принять.

Лестрейд нахмурился, глядя в пиво.

\- Джон, - начал он.

О нет, сейчас опять начнется.

\- Давай больше не будем он нем говорить.

\- Я и близко не эксперт в отношениях, но вы двое...

\- Нет, Грег. Это и так была очень странная неделя. И я _не хочу_ сейчас вести с тобой проникновенный мужской разговор об отношениях, ладно? Мы с Шерлоком... мы просто... - Джон вздохнул. В этом и заключалась главная проблема, не так ли. Они были "просто". Просто друзьями, просто соседями по квартире, просто неразлучной парочкой. - Мы - это просто мы. - выдавил он. - Шерлок _не заводит_ отношения. Он презирает их. Говорит, что отношения отупляют.

\- Ну что ж, значит вы оба те еще тупицы. Потому что вы уже давно _состоите_ в отношениях.

\- Неа.

Лестрейд поднял руки.

\- Джон, он тебе шампунь сделал.

Джон не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому он даже почувствовал облегчение, когда из кармана донесся звук входящего сообщения. Он вынул телефон.

**ETA*? - ШХ**

**В баре с Л.**

**Ты нужен мне дома. - ШХ**

**Нужна твоя помощь. - ШХ**

**Мне больно. Возвращайся скорей. - ШХ**

\- Мне пора, дружище, - сказал Джон, улыбаясь.

\- Видел бы ты себя со стороны, - Лестрейд покачал головой. - Да ты же влюблен по уши, Джон Ватсон. Чем быстрее вы оба вынете головы из своих задниц, тем лучше.

Джон встал и положил перед Грегом несколько купюр. Он вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

\- Долг зовет. Найди ему дело, ладно?

\- Эй, Джон! - крикнул ему вслед Лестрейд. - Твои волосы выглядят потрясающе!

_____________________

Первое, что Джон заметил - квартира пахла восхитительно. Карамелью, медом и чаем. Второе, что бросилось Джону в глаза - простыня Шерлока из египетского хлопка валялась на полу, порезанная на куски.

\- Ты где? - позвал он, мгновенно встревоженный этим зрелищем.

\- Так больно, Джон, - промычал Шерлок из туалета.

\- Что ты с собой сделал? - Джон прислонился к закрытой двери, рисуя в уме страшные картины: содранную кожу, химические ожоги, впившиеся в тело осколки. Судя по всему, Шерлока зверски избили, ведь раньше он никогда не жаловался на боль, а просто игнорировал ее, точно так же, как он делал это с голодом и усталостью.

\- Ты должен помочь мне. Я не могу сделать это сам.

\- Ты впустишь меня?

\- Пожалуйста, не смейся.

\- Не могу этого обещать.

Дверная ручка повернулась, дверь распахнулась - и Джон увидел почти голого Шерлока. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Предательский смешок чуть не вырвался из груди, но Джон подавил его, когда увидел глаза друга: тот был в настоящем отчаянии. Совсем не так он представлял свое первое знакомство с обнаженным телом Шерлока.

Потому что все шесть футов Шерлока Холмса сейчас стояли перед ним с видом провинившегося ребенка, полностью раздетые, если не считать черных боксеров и намазанных чем-то липким лоскутов простыни в некоторых местах. 

\- Я не могу снять их, - недовольно произнес он. - Я пытался, но это так больно.

Джон изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.

\- Боже правый, Шерлок, ты что, делаешь себе восковую эпиляцию?

\- Шугаринг. По идее более щадящая процедура. Я смотрел, как ее делают, и это выглядело сносно, и я...

Джон протянул руку к груди Шерлока, на которую была налеплена длинная полоска ткани, - и рывком сорвал ее.

\- Ох, блядь! - заорал Шерлок и отпихнул друга. Джон никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он ругался так открыто. Это даже возбуждало. Точнее, возбуждало бы, если бы произошло при совсем иных обстоятельствах.

Джон держал кусок ткани в вытянутой руке.

\- Да на ней почти нет волос, идиот. Не могло быть настолько больно.

\- У меня очень чувствительная кожа! - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Так зачем ты пытаешься удалить с нее волосы? У тебя их все равно почти нет! - Джон отступил назад и критически осмотрел друга. Он столько раз представлял, при каких обстоятельствах Шерлок окажется рядом с ним голым, составил десятки разных сценариев, но это явно не был один из них. То, что происходило, даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать романтичным. - На кого ты вообще пытаешься произвести впечатление?

Шерлок открыл рот и тут же снова закрыл его. 

\- У меня была гипотеза, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Ну и как, она подтвердилась?

\- Пока не ясно. Но я начинаю думать, что, возможно, ошибся.

Джон потянулся за еще одной полоской на груди Шерлока. Он очень старался не обращать внимания на фактуру кожи, на созвездия веснушек и родинок, на плоский сосок прямо перед его глазами или на дорожку из волос, которая начиналась под пупком и скрывалась в черных боксерах...

Шерлок дернулся.

\- Так тебе нужна моя помощь или нет?

Его глаза уже почти слезились.

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, тогда продолжай говорить. Лучше тебе не думать о том, что происходит. Смотри в потолок и повторяй периодическую таблицу, или еще что-то.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и принялся перечислять названия автобусных маршрутов Лондона в алфавитном порядке.

Джон включил режим доктора и удалил остальные полоски ткани точными выверенными движениями, улыбаясь в ответ на ругательства, срывающиеся с губ друга.

\- Ну, вот и все, - объявил он после того, как удалил последнюю полоску. Шерлок обессилено опустился на край ванной, пока Джон подбирал с пола остатки простыни и бросал их в мусорную корзину.

\- Будет выглядеть немного странно, пока они опять не отрастут. Хотя вряд ли кто-нибудь заметит.

Кожа Шерлока теперь была усеяна покрасневшими лысыми участками: на икре, верхней части бедра, предплечье, животе, груди и ноге. Нельзя сказать, чтобы у Шерлока был чрезмерный волосяной покров. Напротив, насколько Джон мог судить, на его ногах и подмышках было совершенно нормальное количество волос. Он отказывался думать, что скрывалось под черной тканью.

\- Спасибо всему святому, что ты решил не трогать брови.

Шерлок свел эти самые брови вместе, так что между ними образовалась маленькая складочка.

\- А я должен был? Они вроде нормальные.

Джон наклонился к нему.

\- У тебя отличные брови. Так, Шерлок Холмс, послушай меня. Я не знаю, что с тобой творится, но оставь свое тело в покое. Транспорт, помнишь? Давай держаться за это определение. Прими ванную или душ. Смой с себя эту... погоди, Шерлок, - Джон выпрямился и взял в руки миску, полную липкого варева. - Что именно ты сюда намешал?

\- Вода. Сахар. Лимон. Экстракт ромашки.

\- Ты шутишь.

Шерлок смерил Джона прохладным взглядом.

\- Так вот, _гений_. У тебя здесь по сути смесь для фруктового льда. Она _смывается водой_.

Шерлок моргнул.

\- Ты просто мог принять горячую ванну - и полоски сами бы отпали.

Джон бросил взгляд на пунцовое лицо Шерлока - и стремительно ретировался.

_____________________

_*ETA - Estimated time of arrival - Ожидаемое время прибытия_


	6. Глава 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой появляется Майкрофт, Шерлок кое в чем признается, а Джон пребывает в прекрасном расположении духа.

_В голове его - всеобъемлющий мозг  
В ней и под ней - создаются герои  
Уолт Уитмен_

Джон подумал, что он проснулся в альтернативной реальности. Реальности, в которой тот факт, что Шерлок и его старший брат вместе пьют чай из дорогого фарфорового заварочного чайничка, был в порядке вещей. Потому что именно этим они и занимались. Майкрофт сидел в кресле Джона и ел булочки с изюмом, которые он принес собой. Ну прямо как нормальная, полноценная семья.

Майкрофт встал, как всегда учтивый, и улыбнулся. Джон давно понял, что у братьев Холмс в арсенале имелось три типа улыбок: искренние, искусственные и... страшные. В данный момент старший брат Шерлока улыбался искренне. Насколько Джон мог судить, Майкрофт его _ценил_ и доверял заботу о младшем братце. А еще он был уверен: Майкрофт знал о его чувствах к Шерлоку, но никогда не подавал виду. Джон хотел бы доверять старшему Холмсу больше, но он был всецело предан другу. Несмотря на благость намерений Майкрофта, братья использовали друг друга, когда подворачивался удобный случай. Временами Джон ловил себя на том, что ему неприятно смотреть, как они отдаляются друг от друга, но он по собственному опыту знал, что отношения между детьми из одной семьи никогда не бывают простыми. Особенно тогда, когда один из них - гениальный наркоман, а второй обладает безграничной властью.

\- А, Джон. Рад вас видеть. Надеюсь, вы сможете помочь Шерлоку сделать мне одно… маленькое одолжение.

Джон поднял бровь.

\- Маленькое одолжение? Ваши «одолжения» никогда не бывают _маленькими_ , Майкрофт.

\- Одолжения моего брата тоже.

\- Можно? – Джон указал на пакет с булочками. Майкрофт знал в них толк.

Тот кивнул.

\- Прошу вас.

Шерлок все это время сидел молча, попивая чай и глядя куда-то в стену.

\- Иди и собери вещи, Джон, - сказал он, наконец.

\- Подожди. Что? Мы едем?

\- Да.

\- Вот так просто? Без жалоб, без драмы?..

\- Да.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Джон, - произнес Майкрофт, кривя губы в улыбке, присущей всем Холмсам. – Я уверен, что это дело покажется вам… расслабляющим. Если Шерлок потратит на него достаточно времени, конечно. Постарайтесь провести время приятно. Я, естественно, покрою все расходы.  
Майкрофт кивнул брату, а тот кивнул в ответ, и затем старший Холмс двинулся в прихожую за зонтом и своим пальто.

\- Я пришлю за вами машину через полчаса. Ваша помощь будет неоценима.

Джон подождал, пока дверь внизу хлопнет, а затем сел в кресло напротив Шерлока, чтобы насладиться своей булочкой - она действительно была очень вкусной - и налить себе немного чаю.

\- Шерлок, я понимаю, что на этой неделе ты был... сам не свой... но это как-то ненормально.

\- Он мой брат.

\- ...и ты ненавидишь его.

\- Я не _ненавижу_ его. Я считаю его раздражающим, напыщенным, холодным и невыносимым.

\- О, точно. Прошу прощения.

По лицу Шерлока невозможно было ничего прочесть.

\- Я в долгу перед ним. Он пришел за ответной услугой.

Джон был обеспокоен. Одержимость волосами, конечно, была странной, но все же вполне... ну... в духе Шерлока. А вот то, что он так легко поддался на уговоры брата, вселяло тревогу.

\- Эй, Шерлок, - Джон подождал, пока взгляд этих необычных глаз сфокусируется на нем. - С тобой все в порядке?

\- Ну конечно, - скривился Шерлок. А затем хмуро добавил. - Я бы сказал тебе, если б был не в порядке.

\- Не думаю, что сказал бы, - тихо ответил Джон. Если в удивительном мозгу Шерлока происходило что-то, связанное с _эмоциями_ , он обычно держал это при себе. Кроме редких случаев, когда дело было действительно ужасным, или когда он не мог его раскрыть.

\- Так у нас дело? - спросил Джон, когда понял, что Шерлок ничего ему не ответит. Это вывело детектива из задумчивости, и неуверенное, смущенное выражение на его лице уступило место выражению искренней заинтересованности.

\- Да! А теперь иди позавтракай, оденься и собери вещи! Мы уезжаем на выходные.

\- Тебе нужно так много времени, чтобы раскрыть дело? - спросил Джон с улыбкой, запихивая последний кусок булочки себе в рот.

\- О, нет. Но должен заметить, что Майкрофт прав. Тебе понравится, если только мы все не испортим.

\- Опасно? - Джон на самом деле с нетерпением ждал какого-нибудь драйва, прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как они в последний раз участвовали в погоне, драке или перестрелке.

\- Нет, если только ароматерапия или массаж горячими камнями не кажутся тебе леденящими душу занятиями.

Шерлок не шутил. Не удивительно, что он так легко согласился.

\- Нет, - сказал Джон, стараясь придать себе уверенный вид. - Нет, нет, нет, ни за что.

\- Взбодрись, Джон! - воскликнул Шерлок. Его глаза сверкали маниакальным блеском. - Мы едем в спа отель!

_____________________

Шерлок, казалось, был полностью поглощен происходящим в его мобильном телефоне, пока машина Майкрофта везла их сквозь трафик прочь из Лондона. Джон нарушил тишину только тогда, когда по обе стороны трассы М1 начали, наконец, попадаться пятна зелени.

\- Ты специально делаешь это, да?

\- Хм?

\- Ничего мне не рассказываешь, пока я не сорвусь и не начну умолять.

Шерлок улыбнулся одними губами, подтверждая сказанное.

\- Мы едем в "Уиллоу Кросс", - сказал он, засовывая телефон в карман и откидываясь на спинку сидения.

\- "Уиллоу Кросс"? _Тот самый_ "Уиллоу Кросс"?

\- Майкрофт их постоянный клиент.

\- Вот блин. Не сомневаюсь. У меня когда-то была девушка, которая мечтала о том, чтобы мы остановились там... - он оборвал себя на полуслове, чтобы не произнести "на наш медовый месяц". Джон подумывал о том, чтобы жениться на ней, но он на тот момент не был готов, а она очень хотела сразу же завести детей... у них бы ничего не получилось, и он отпустил бедную девочку на все четыре стороны. А через год она уже была замужем и ждала ребенка. Так что все обернулось к лучшему. Смешно, что ему запомнилась ее одержимость этим отелем.

"Уиллоу Кросс" был отелем и спа курортом высочайшего класса, собравшим все возможные награды за устройство и спа-процедуры. Сам отель размещался в поместье девятнадцатого века, которое числилось в списке зданий, представляющих архитектурную и историческую ценность. Поместье располагалось на лесистом участке земли в тридцать акров. Цены в отеле были запредельными. Даже если бы Джон любил время от времени устраивать себе расслабляющие выходные в спа центрах - а он, конечно, к таким людям не относился, - он бы ни за что не смог позволить себе номер в таком отеле.

\- И что такого происходит в "Уиллоу Кросс", что ты так заинтересовался? Растрата? Шантаж? - он театрально понизил голос. - "Самое жуткое убийство"?

\- Честно говоря, Майкрофт сказал немного. Судя по всему, в спа происходит что-то очень сомнительное, - Шерлок подвигал бровями вверх-вниз, посмотрел на Джона - и они оба рассмеялись.

\- Погоди, - сказал Джон. - Я даже не хочу себе это представлять. Пожалуйста, скажи, что нам не придется изучать сомнительные спа процедуры.

\- Придется.

\- Шерлок, какая муха тебя укусила? Сначала ты собираешь мои волосы. Потом ты варишь шампунь и пытаешься сделать себе эпиляцию. А теперь мы едем в спа отель. Пожалуйста, объясни мне, что происходит?

\- Да ничего не _происходит_. Мне просто любопытно, вот и все.

\- Извини за прямоту, но меня смущает, что ты вдруг заинтересовался живыми телами.

Шерлок отвернулся к окну и пробормотал что-то, что звучало совсем как: "Телом. В единственном числе".

\- Что? - иногда Джон был уверен, что друг разговаривает с окнами, чтобы его было хуже слышно. - Чьим?

\- Это имеет значение?

\- Да.

Шерлок пожал плечами. На внятный ответ можно было не рассчитывать.

\- Ты невыносим, ты знаешь это? Если для тебя это имеет значение, я очень обеспокоен. Думаешь, что знаешь человека, а потом оказывается, что не знаешь вообще ничего.

Шерлок выглядел немного смущенным.

\- Ты знаешь обо мне гораздо больше, чем кто-либо еще.

\- Да что ты! - Джон почувствовал, как в груди закипает раздражение. - Ты мне никогда ничего не рассказываешь.

\- Неправда. Я говорю с тобой даже тогда, когда тебя нет рядом.

\- Я о важных вещах, Шерлок!

\- Все, что я тебе рассказываю, важно.

\- Это не так Ты мне рассказываешь обо всем, что _знаешь_. О парфюмерии, табачном пепле, скорости разложения, узорах брызг крови, о каждом преступлении, которое когда-либо было совершено за всю историю преступного мира... но я ничего не знаю о твоем детстве, твоих отношениях с людьми, надеждах, мечтах, страхах... о других вещах, которые лучшие друзья должны знать.

\- Так вот кто мы? Лучшие друзья?

\- Да! - Джон практически прокричал это. На этот раз в окно уставился он сам. - По крайней мере, ты мой лучший друг.

\- Мое детство не важно и не имеет отношения к делу. У меня раньше были отношения, но я не хочу обсуждать их, потому что мне неприятно о них вспоминать. А о моих надеждах, мечтах и страхах ты и так уже знаешь.

Знал ли он? Джон _хотел бы_ знать о том, какие у Шерлока надежды, мечты и страхи. Чего Шерлок ждал? Загадок. Новых дел. Того, над чем можно было бы поломать голову. Что насчет его мечтаний? Черт его знает. Ему не нужны были ни слава, ни деньги. А что касается страхов, Джон знал, что Шерлок боится ошибаться. Но было ли что-то еще?

Насколько Джон мог судить, вопросы ума всегда занимали Шерлока больше, чем вопросы сердца. Джон знал, что он не безразличен Шерлоку. Возможно, тот просто не знал, как это выразить, если не считать редких, но безупречных подарков или полночных мелодичных звуков скрипки. Это работало, Джон благодарно принимал то, что друг давал ему. Но иногда так хотелось услышать, как Шерлок _говорит_ это. Или пытается выразить через поцелуй. Поцеловать его было бы так приятно.

Машина свернула с трассы на запад. Они проехали две маленьких деревушки, прежде чем Шерлок снова заговорил.

\- Когда мне было семь, мы с семьей ездили в Дорсет на летние каникулы. Было весело. Я люблю плавать.

Уже кое-что. Глаза Джона расширились, но он продолжал смотреть в окно.

\- На третий день я ушел бродить по окрестностям. Ночью шел дождь, и земля была скользкой. Я забрался на холм, чтобы посмотреть на Ла-Манш, но оступился и поскользнулся. К несчастью, на мне не было ничего кроме плавок. Я упал в заросли крапивы. Майкрофт услышал мои крики и прибежал ко мне на помощь. Мама показала ему, как можно успокоить ожоги листьями щавеля. Майкрофт сидел со мной всю ночь и читал "Путешествия Гулливера". Утром он промыл мои ссадины уксусом. У него очень легкая рука. С тех пор я не испытывал ничего столь же болезненного или приятного. В тот день я открыл для себя свою кожу, Джон.

Джон отвернулся от окна в изумлении. Он вдруг осознал, что сидит с открытым ртом, и закрыл его.

\- Что же с вами двумя случилось? - спросил он.

\- В другой раз, - ответил Шерлок. Его голос звучал устало, будто на рассказ ушла вся его энергия. Наверное, так оно и было. - Если честно, я не уверен, как нам лучше поступить в данном случае. Майкрофт сказал "действуй осторожно", но ты же знаешь, осторожность - не моя сильная сторона. Лучше всего мы сможем изучить внутреннее устройство спа центра, если притворимся клиентами. Ты прав, меня заинтересовали все эти процедуры, связанные с уходом за собой, но идея быть непосредственным активным участником меня не привлекает.

\- Не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел лысые участки твоей кожи? - предположил Джон в попытке разрядить обстановку.

Шерлок шумно выдохнул.

\- Это было ужасно больно!

\- Слабак.

\- Я так понимаю, ты ничего не будешь иметь против, - он скривился, - массажа.

\- Чертовски верно. Ничего не буду иметь против. Погоди, за этим ведь что-то скрывается?

\- Да. В этом спа центре есть эксклюзивный ВИП-пакет, который они безвкусно называют "Фонтаном молодости". Судя по информации на сайте, он заключается в "четырех часах удовольствия, которые включают ванну, пилинг и массаж".

\- То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я принял гламурную ванну, и мне сделали массаж?

\- Да.

\- А что такого необычного в этом "Фонтане молодости"? Как по мне, звучит как стандартный набор услуг.

\- Он стоит восемьсот пятьдесят фунтов.

\- _Что_? Грабеж среди бела дня.

\- Майкрофту его делали.

\- Интересно, за чей счет.

\- Трижды.

\- Дерьмо.

\- Он говорит, что это ни на что не похожий опыт, что он чувствовал эйфорию. Именно поэтому он так хочет, чтобы мы расследовали. Он говорит, что на эту процедуру записывается очередь. Что-то здесь не так.

\- Это при восьмистах фунтах? Боже. И не говори.

\- Это не моя сфера, Джон, - сказал Шерлок, когда машина въехала на территорию отеля. Им открылся совершенно восхитительный вид. Весна наконец вступила в свои права, трава была аккуратно подстрижена, деревья стояли в цвету, а поместье величественно и гордо возвышалось над всем этим великолепием в конце подъездной дороги. Строчки из "Макбета" всплыли в памяти Джона.

\- Это место для человеческих тел, Джон. А тела - это по _твое_ й части. Мне нужна будет твоя помощь.

Да, тела определенно _были_ по его части. Наконец-то хоть что-то, в чем Джон был экспертом. Не вторжение в Афганистан, конечно, но тоже сойдет.

\- Скажи это еще раз.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- Ну, хорошо, - сказал Джон, когда они подъехали к большому парадному входу. - Хотя бы раз в жизни делай так, как я тебе говорю и постарайся, чтобы нас не вышвырнули отсюда, - ему хотелось посмеяться над абсурдностью ситуации. - Ты знаешь, Шерлок, - добавил он, щелкая спиной, пока водитель вынимал из багажника их сумки. - Я _и правда_ чувствую, что немного застоялся.

\- Да, - мрачно рассмеялся Шерлок. - Подозреваю, у Майкрофта та же проблема.

_____________________

Джон заверил водителя и по совместительству ассистента Майкрофта, что дальше он справится сам, и какое-то время просто стоял, приводя мысли в порядок. День был прекрасный, воздух был чистым и свежим - приятный и разительный контраст с городской обстановкой. Откуда-то доносился мелодичный шум фонтана.

\- Ты ужасный актер, Джон, - сказал Шерлок, надевая сумку на плечо и открывая дверь. - Ты нас раскроешь.

\- Я вообще не собираюсь играть.

\- Ну, мы ведь не можем просто зайти и сказать, что приехали расследовать дело. Мы бы этим свели на нет эффект неожиданности.

\- И в мыслях не было. Доверься мне, ладно? Иди займи себя чем-нибудь и дай мне пару минут

В ответ Шерлок выгнул бровь, но послушался.

\- Я тогда пойду прогуляюсь, - сказал он, опуская сумку на землю. - Поездка была долгой.

\- Оставь свое пальто, - сказал Джон. - Слишком привлекает внимание.

Шерлок кивнул, сбросил пальто, вручил его Джону - и ушел.

Джон поднял сумки, пальто Шерлока (почему оно такое тяжелое?) и двинулся через фойе к стойке администратора, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом у него повышается настроение. Он смотрел по сторонам, пока ждал своей очереди. Кто-то очень хорошо поработал, реставрируя помещение: комната, которая раньше, по всей видимости, служила зоной отдыха, была устлана темной паркетной доской и обшита такими же деревянными панелями, но все равно казалась большой и открытой. Сквозь ряд окон на противоположной стене проникал солнечный свет. Мебель была добротной, обитой кожей и парчой, изображение герба бывших владельцев поместья висело на стене. Он был полностью увлечен изучением комнаты, но его внимание привлекла женщина за стойкой администратора.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь? - спросила она, адресуя ему улыбку человека, которому платят за то, чтобы он был исключительно любезным. Джону показалось, что она примерно его возраста и, скорее всего, дочь индийских эмигрантов.

\- Здравствуйте. Я Джон Ватсон. И я должен передать вам, что меня прислал Майкрофт Холмс.

Ее улыбка теперь стала более приветливой, глаза загорелись.

\- Ах, да, мистер Холмс! Он с вами? За последний месяц он приезжал к нам несколько раз!

\- Нет, но со мной его брат.

\- У мистера Холмса есть брат? - вот оно, сейчас начнется. - Его брат - Шерлок Холмс? О! Вы же тот самый Джон Ватсон. Боже, здесь что... - она понизила голос, - кого-то убили?

\- Нет, ничего такого! - Джон улыбнулся самой чарующей своей улыбкой. - Мистер Холмс, в смысле, Майкрофт, решил, что мы должны съездить в отпуск. Шерлок работает до полного изнурения, и я начал беспокоиться о его здоровье, понимаете, и когда Майкрофт предложил провести выходные в его любимом спа центре, я просто поймал его на слове ради блага его брата.

\- О, это так мило, - искренне заметила она. - Давайте посмотрим.

Она что-то напечатала в своем компьютере.

\- У нас на этих выходных нет свободных номеров, но... да, вот он, забронированный номер на имя Холмса. О! У кого-то есть чувство юмора.

Джон поднял голову.

\- Что там?

\- Он забронировал один из наших номеров для молодоженов, - она подозрительно покосилась на Джона. - Я всегда думала, что все это лишь слухи.

_Ты ужасный актер, Джон._

\- Ну, все сложно, - сказал он. Сказать это было легче, чем он думал. Он столько раз отрицал это, настаивал на отдельных номерах, закатывал глаза, выслушивая чьи-то ехидные предположения, а правда была до ужаса проста. Ну и ну.

\- Мы просто не афишируем этого, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Нагнетаем таинственность.

Она заговорщически подмигнула.

\- Я буду держать рот на замке. Ух ты. Итак, давайте поселим вас. В вашем номере вы найдете буклет с описанием всех спа процедур, ресторанов, садов и фитнес-центров. Заказать услугу можно по телефону или через Интернет. Чай подают с двух до пяти в главной зале. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, если желаете изучить все поближе. Мистер Холмс очень уважаемый клиент, мы бы не хотели разочаровать его семью, - она протянула Джону ключ, настоящий металлический ключ с орнаментом. - Я отправлю ваш багаж в ваш номер в ближайшее время, доктор Ватсон. Как я узнаю мистера Холмса, если увижу его? Он похож на брата?

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Зовите меня Джоном. И нет, он совсем не похож на Майкрофта. Но вы его узнаете, когда увидите. Высокий. Скуластый. Сует свой нос, куда не следует. Пожалуйста, дайте знать, если он будет доставлять беспокойство. Заставить его расслабиться будет очень тяжело.

\- Не волнуйтесь об этом, Джон. Это ведь наша работа. Меня зовут Навья, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, пожалуйста, обращайтесь. Я буду здесь большую часть выходных.

Джон поблагодарил ее и отправился на поиски их номера. Это было нелегко, но он хорошо провел время, рассматривая картины в коридорах и застывая у окон, чтобы полюбоваться буйством природы.  
Он мысленно поблагодарил судьбу, что на двери в их номер не красовалась надпись "Люкс для молодоженов", или еще какая-нибудь ерунда (не то чтобы это могло случиться в отеле такого уровня, но все равно), и вошел внутрь. 

Он стоял по центру комнаты, изумленно глядя по сторонам, когда его телефон подал сигнал.

**Дислокация? - ШХ**

**Твой брат придурок.**

**Я знаю, где ты. Скоро буду. - ШХ**

Джон еще раз окинул взглядом цветы, шампанское, свечи, дурацкое плюшевое покрывало на кровати, запрокинул голову и рассмеялся.


	7. Глава 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Джон, не зная броду, суется в воду.

Джон зарезервировал столик на шесть часов и открыл окна, позволив легкому бризу наполнить комнату едва уловимым сладостным ароматом весны. Теперь же он валялся на кровати и листал издание об истории отеля, садах и спа в прекрасном переплете. Картина была бы идеальной, если б не сердитый голос Шерлока, доносившийся из-за двери, отделявшей ванную (которая была больше, чем комната Джона на Бейкер-стрит) от остальной части номера.

На душе у Джона было спокойно. Удивительно, но его фальшивое признание девушке-администратору ослабило внутреннее напряжение, которое сковывало его последние шесть месяцев. Да и вообще, ситуация была слишком комичной, чтобы всерьез переживать: он и Шерлок, номер для новобрачных в до нелепости пафосном спа-отеле, и все это организовано самым надменным в мире старшим братом. Джон твердо решил, что он будет пить шампанское, заказывать самые дорогие блюда и спать голышом на этих роскошных простынях, независимо от того, что Шерлок или его брат об этом думают.

А вот Шерлок, напротив, казался ужасно расстроенным. Обычно его вообще не волновали комментарии окружающих об отношениях, в которых они с Джоном якобы состоят. Ему было плевать на мнение остальных, и он не понимал, почему Джон придерживается другой точки зрения. «Люди видят то, что хотят видеть, Джон», - говорил он – и решительно отмахивался от многозначительных взглядов и намеков.

И, тем не менее, пять минут назад он переступил порог номера с суровым выражением лица. В его глазах, которые прошлись цепким взглядом по комнате, как всегда запечатлевая каждую деталь новой обстановки, отобразился настоящий ужас – и он сразу же заперся в ванной (Джон даже не задался вопросом, как тот узнал, какая именно дверь куда ведет – он давно привык).

Так что Джон просто снял ботинки и джемпер, бросил его на стул, а сам плюхнулся на кровать, чтобы почитать об отеле. Сосредоточиться на чтении было очень тяжело, потому что Шерлок обсуждал его с Майкрофтом. До его слуха донеслись несколько вырванных из контекста фраз: «личная жизнь», «смущать Джона» и «мне не нужна твоя помощь». Когда Шерлок вышел, его лицо было покрыто алыми пятнами.

\- Прошу прощения. Я быстро все улажу, - кисло сказал он.

\- Не нужно, - ответил Джон, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

\- Прости, что?

\- Не утруждай себя. Это явно самый лучший номер в отеле. А раз твой брат платит, то я предлагаю ни в чем себе не отказывать и заставить его пожалеть о том, что он обратился к тебе за помощью.

Шерлок горько рассмеялся и сел у открытого окна.

\- Кроме того, я вовсе не смущен.

Джон поднял взгляд и увидел, как Шерлок сердито ерошит волосы.

\- Ты всегда смущаешься, когда нам приходится селиться в одном номере.

\- Что ж, а теперь мне все равно.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь назначение этого конкретного номера?

Джон перекатился, заложил руки за голову и посмотрел на украшенный витиеватой лепниной потолок.

\- Конечно. Но ты знаешь, Шерлок, мне в кои-то веки плевать. У тебя есть дело, а я собираюсь расслабиться, заказать массаж, набивать брюхо, и сделать все, чтобы отпуск у нас был настоящим. И в данный момент мне насрать, кто и что об этом думает.

Шерлок какое-то время молчал, а затем вдруг рассмеялся.

\- Ты поражаешь меня, Джон Ватсон.

\- Благодарю, – ответил Джон, заставляя себя встать с удобной кровати. – Итак, я забронировал нам столик на ужин, независимо от того, будешь ты есть или нет. У нас есть три часа. Идем смотреть спа.

_____________________

Если Шерлок и был впечатлен, то он не подал виду. Джон же, напротив, был поражен до глубины души. Спа располагалось в красивом здании, отделенном от главного холла садом, полным выложенных камнем водоемов, связанных между собой маленькими каскадными водопадами. Там, где вода стояла, цвели водяные лилии и поблескивали в глубине золотистые тельца карпов кои. Вьющаяся роза, поддерживаемая сеткой, сплелась над их головами в подобие естественного покрова и уже начинала цвести. Еще пару солнечных дней – и сад будет буйствовать цветом и запахами. Джон был настолько очарован пейзажем, что чуть не позволил Шерлоку первому зайти в спа, а ведь план был совсем другой.

\- Эй, - позвал он, догоняя друга. – Осторожность. Помнишь?

\- Чувствуешь себя уверенно?

\- Как ни странно. А теперь заткнись, стой сзади и постарайся выглядеть ужасно напряженным.

Шерлок оставил пальто и шарф в номере, но на нем все еще был надет костюм, поэтому он не мог выглядеть более напряженным, даже если бы сильно постарался.

\- После вас, - сказал детектив, придерживая дверь перед Джоном.

Джон призвал все свое очарование и подошел к стойке администратора.

\- Здравствуйте. Вы записаны? – спросила девушка из-за стойки.

\- Вообще-то нет. Могу я поговорить с Лилиан?

Девушка тут же встревожилась.

\- Что-нибудь случилось, сэр?

\- О, нет, - Джон улыбнулся. – У нас есть общий друг, поэтому я просто решил зайти и поздороваться.

\- Один момент. Я посмотрю, свободна ли она. Некоторые виды массажа она делает лично. Могу я передать ей имя вашего друга?

\- Майкрофт Холмс, - вежливо ответил Шерлок.

\- О! Конечно. Секундочку.

Она убежала.

\- Лилиан? – спросил Шерлок, подняв бровь. Он выглядел впечатленным.

\- Менеджер спа. Я прочел о ней в книге, пока ты ссорился с Майкрофтом. У нее степени в менеджменте и гостиничном хозяйстве.

\- Нам и правда необходимо постоянно ссылаться на Майкрофта? – в голосе Шерлока сквозило отвращение.

\- Похоже, его здесь хорошо знают. Мы получим то, чего хотим, гораздо быстрее, если будем упоминать его имя. А чем быстрее ты раскроешь дело, тем быстрее я смогу расслабиться. Так что смирись.

\- Моего брата хорошо знают везде, где бы он ни появился. Он очень любит, как звучит его имя.

\- Хм… Видимо, это семейная черта.

\- Мне _не_ нравится звук моего имени.

\- Нравится. Именно поэтому мне приходится повторять его четыре раза, прежде чем ты ответишь.

\- Может, мне просто нравится, как ты его произносишь.

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в итоге не издал ни звука.

И в этот момент администратор вернулась с менеджером. Лилиан оказалась миниатюрной девушкой, но каждая деталь ее внешнего вида излучала уверенность, практичность и сексуальную привлекательность, начиная от гладких светлых волос и заканчивая спортивными сандалиями на ногах. Джон сразу отметил, что если бы он не был, как выразился Лестрейд, влюблен по уши в одного тощего высокого консультирующего детектива с лысыми участками кожи по всему телу, он бы уже из штанов выпрыгивал, чтобы узнать эту женщину ближе. Или хотя бы поближе рассмотреть ее декольте.

Джон понял, что он пялится, когда Шерлок прочистил горло.

\- Привет, - поздоровался он, протягивая руку. – Джон Уотсон. А это Шерлок Холмс. Его брат Майкрофт удивил нас и отправил сюда отдохнуть на выходные. Он сказал мне спросить вас. Говорит, вы делаете чертовски хороший массаж.

Лилиан рассмеялась, и Джон невольно улыбнулся.

\- Я польщена. Лилиан Глисон, - она уверенно пожала Джону руку и протянула ее Шерлоку. Удивительно, но Шерлок принял рукопожатие. – Я не знала, что у мистера Холмса есть брат, - добавила она, смерив детектива мерцающим взглядом серых глаз.  
Джон не мог понять, раздражен друг или напротив, благодарен.

\- Мы до недавнего времени вообще не разговаривали, - сказал Шерлок. – А теперь пытаемся утрясти давние разногласия. Думаю, это его способ извиниться.

\- Мистер Холмс является нашим клиентом уже много лет. Он очень доволен нашим новейшим набором процедур. Впрочем, как и большинство наших клиентов. Нет ничего лучше, чем возможность по-настоящему расслабиться и очистить мозги, не так ли?

Лицо Шерлока ничего не выражало. Джон мог навскидку вспомнить с десяток случаев, когда детектив кричал на него и доказывал, как ему «повезло», что у него, в отличие от Шерлока, такой простой незамысловатый ум.

\- Я не могу просто взять и выключить его, Джон, - говорил он. – Кнопки не существует.

А затем он театрально падал на диван и хмурился. Если кому и нужно было время от времени «прочищать мозги» - так это Шерлоку.

\- Итак, джентльмены. Чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Если честно, - начал Джон, надеясь, что Шерлок не будет встревать в разговор, - я интересуюсь массажем. Несколько лет назад мне прострелили плечо, и еще у меня слабая нога. Мне делали массаж на физиотерапии, но я перестал посещать ее. Хочу попробовать что-то новенькое на проблемных участках тела. Я доктор, и когда мои пациенты спрашивают меня о том, действительно ли массаж обладает лечебным свойством, я бы хотел отвечать им, основываясь на своем личном опыте. Ну а Шерлок… он вообще не умеет расслабляться.

Все правда. И притворяться не понадобилось.

\- Поэтому я думал, не согласитесь ли вы уделить нам время и провести экскурсию по спа. Майкрофт столько о нем рассказывал. Нам бы хотелось узнать чуть больше, прежде чем самим записаться. Заглянуть за кулисы, так сказать. Если вы не возражаете, конечно.

\- Нет-нет, что вы! Для Холмса все, что угодно. Клиент придет только через час, так что у меня есть немного свободного времени. Дайте мне закончить дела – и я сразу же вернусь, - девушка одарила их чарующей улыбкой и удалилась. Джон, как зачарованный, смотрел на ее волосы, собранные в очаровательно подпрыгивающий при ходьбе хвост.

Как только она ушла, Шерлок подвел Джона к окну, выходящему в сад.

\- Ты флиртовал с ней, - тихо заметил он.

\- Конечно. Ты не единственный, кто умеет флиртовать для дела, между прочим.

\- Обычно ты делаешь это _плохо_.

\- Неправда!

\- Я читаю твои письма, Джон.

\- Ты что, предлагаешь брать уроки у тебя?

\- Я _заставил_ Молли уронить планшет.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Это был не флирт, а манипулирование. Послушай, Шерлок, мы здесь благодаря мне, так? Поверь мне. Ты сам говорил, помнишь? Тела - по _моей_ части. Женщины - по _моей_ части. _Не пытайся_ превзойти меня во флирте сегодня. Ты все испортишь, я не получу ни массаж, ни стейк, и тогда, клянусь Богом, ты заплатишь за то, что мне пришлось разделить с тобой номер для новобрачных, но не воспользоваться его преимуществами.

\- Но…

\- Мне она не интересна, если это тебя волнует. Дело, помнишь? Может, она серийная убийца, откуда мне знать.

«А еще она не делала мне шампунь» - подумал Джон.

\- Ты считаешь ее привлекательной.

\- Она и правда привлекательная. А что?

Шерлок закрыл рот и продолжал молчать.

_____________________

\- Ух ты.

\- Это и правда что-то с чем-то, не так ли?

\- Да уж, мягко говоря.

Джон старался не слишком таращиться на помещение с бассейном, но у него не получалось. Оно напоминало ему римские бани – высокие потолки, мраморные полы, стройные колонны и слабый звук плещущейся воды.

Лилиан с мастерством профессионального экскурсовода рассказала им о философии их спа и главных подходах к здоровому образу жизни. Она вела их мимо многочисленных зон для купания, одна другой роскошнее. Джон вдыхал теплый влажный воздух, смотрел, как подпрыгивают волосы Лилиан, и изо всех сил старался не представлять, как выглядят ягодицы Шерлока в облегающих плавках. Он мог немного помечтать: детектив, вне всяких сомнений, впитывал в себя каждую скучную деталь ее рассказа, и мог позже все повторить.

\- Это главный бассейн, мы поддерживаем температуру воды на уровне двадцати восьми градусов, чтобы она не была слишком теплой для плавания. Целый год понадобился на то, чтобы положить плитку, - добавила она, указывая на миллионы маленьких бирюзовых стеклянных квадратиков, покрывающих пол.

\- Эти львы, - она указала на врезанные в колонны головы львов, из пастей которых вытекала вода, - символизируют герб основателя имения, Гарольда Лейборна. Сейчас поместье принадлежит его правнуку.

Джон видел герб и портрет основателя у парадного входа рядом с традиционными портретами глав семейства. На последнем портрете был изображен нынешний владелец имения, Филипп Лейборн, который явно унаследовал от Гарольда безвольный подбородок и короткие ноги.

\- А здесь у нас лагуна досуга, - продолжила Лилиан свой рассказ, махнув в противоположный конец помещения. Этот бассейн был более уединенным, он освещался не естественным путем, а с помощью свисающих с потолка фонарей. Матовая бирюзовая вода клубилась паром. В углу сидели парень с девушкой, то и дело обмениваясь стыдливыми улыбками.

\- Вода здесь достаточно теплая, но не обжигающая. Мы добавляем в нее минеральные соли, чтобы помочь мышцам расслабиться. Чистится бассейн солью, а не хлоркой. Плавать здесь не рекомендуется, по понятным причинам, - добавила она, улыбаясь, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Джон немного задержался – он был бы не прочь нырнуть в бассейн и провести в нем остаток вечера.

\- А это гидротерапевтическая ванна, - она провела их мимо круглого бассейна, в котором трое пожилых людей разговаривали и смеялись, подставляя спины и плечи сильным струям воды. Джон подумал, безопасно ли людям такого возраста находиться в настолько горячей воде. Но Лилиан опередила его.

\- Десять минут для тех, кому за шестьдесят, - тихо заметила она. – И не более получаса для всех остальных.

Джон кивнул. Звучало справедливо.

Он вдруг понял, что спа уже успело оказать на него настолько успокаивающий эффект, что он не мог нормально думать. Вода выглядела такой приглашающей, теплой, уютной… Шерлок же, напротив, купался в информации. Джон очень любил смотреть, как друг думает: у него это отражалось на лице. Поначалу Шерлок наблюдал за Лилиан, которая была настолько увлечена рассказом, что попросту не замечала этого. Затем он переключился на гостей, бассейны, декор.

И в какой-то момент Джон почувствовал, что Шерлок наблюдает за _ним_. Он давно привык: Шерлок несколько раз говорил, что наблюдение за тем, как Джон реагирует, может привести его к выводам, которые бы он в противном случае упустил. Это была одна из самых приятных вещей, что детектив когда-либо говорил Джону. И теперь он даже научился _чувствовать_ пронизывающий взгляд Шерлока, направленный на него с другого конца комнаты. Шерлок часто жаловался: «Джон, ты думаешь слишком громко!», а Джон, находившийся в этот момент в десяти футах от детектива, не поднимая головы, огрызался: «Хватит на меня таращиться!» 

Лилиан показала им главное помещение, и теперь они возвращались в сторону регистратуры, мимо центра красоты и маникюрного салона. Наконец, они дошли до коридора, вдоль стен которого были расставлены кадки с розовыми кустами. Розы были в цвету и источали божественный аромат.

\- Здесь наши комнаты для массажа и зона ВИП-обслуживания, - пояснила Лилиан. – Каждая комната отделана в своем собственном стиле. Мы предлагаем нашим клиентам процедуры родом из разных частей света, и решили, что было бы неплохо воплотить эту философию в декор.

Опять таки, Джон был впечатлен тем, что видел: большая часть комнат была занята, но Средиземноморская (предназначенная для лечебных процедур), Скандинавская (массажная комната) и Восточно-Индийская (в которой был маленький бассейн) комнаты были свободны.

\- Кто придумывал дизайн? – спросил он, когда он проходили мимо двери с надписью «Пустынный оазис». - Я будто побывал в другом мире.

\- Я придумала, - гордо призналась она. – Но я обратилась к профессиональным декораторам. Здесь все подобрано специально, даже музыка и ароматические свечи. Я считаю, что если кто-то платит хорошие деньги за впечатления, то он должен и правда получить _впечатления_. Вы со мной согласны?

Джон был согласен всем сердцем. Он представлял себе аляповатое спа, предназначенное лишь для женщин. Но то, что он увидел, в несколько раз превзошло его ожидания. Не удивительно, что его бывшая так рвалась сюда, или что Майкрофт был постоянным клиентом. Он никогда не будет больше смеяться над ним.

Шерлок молчал большую часть экскурсии, но что-то сказанное Лилиан вызвало его интерес.

\- Я теперь понимаю вашу ценовую политику, - сказал он без сарказма.

Лилиан рассмеялась.

\- Ну да, нам как-то нужно компенсировать расходы. Держать такой отель – дело серьезное. Наш персонал состоит из высококлассных профессионалов, и платим мы им соответствующе. Мы заказываем косметические средства со всего мира, и только самые лучшие. Мы даже делаем кое-что сами. Также мы открыты до самого вечера, чтобы клиенты могли получить по максимуму за свои деньги. Спа работает по двенадцать часов в день без выходных. Я не хочу, чтобы мои слова прозвучали некорректно, мистер Холмс, но наше заведение не обслуживает простолюдинов.

\- Конечно, - ответил Шерлок и больше ничего не сказал.

\- Боюсь, мне уже пора, - вздохнула Лилиан, взглянув на телефон. Она вывела их через коридор обратно к стойке администратора. – Вы можете уточнить у Мелиссы, на какие процедуры можно записаться на этих выходных. Мы сделаем все для вашего удобства. У нас есть набор процедур для семейных пар, если вам это интересно. Я знаю, что сегодня вечером записаться на общий массаж уже не получится, но я уверена, что есть места на другие процедуры, если вы хотите с чего-нибудь начать.

Джон послал Шерлоку мысленный импульс: «Молчи!»

\- Это было бы замечательно, - ответил он.

\- Мелисса, посмотри, есть ли свободные места завтра, - обратилась она к девушке-администратору. – Запиши их на двухчасовой парный массаж, если сможешь.

И в этот момент в холл вошла женщина, очень нервная на вид. Джону хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: с ней не все в порядке. Она нервно дергалась, а ее лоб был покрыт испариной. Вместо того, чтобы поздороваться с администратором, женщина подошла прямо к Лилиан, которая как раз направлялась назад в ВИП-зону.

\- Я больше не могу ждать, - дрожащим голосом сказала она.

Джон нахмурился. Даже больные гриппом пациенты выглядели лучше, чем она.

\- Я скоро к вам подойду, миссис Дженкинс.

\- Прошу вас, - прошептала женщина.

\- Дайте мне десять минут.

Лилиан кивнула, улыбнулась Джону и Шерлоку – и ушла. Женщина присела, скрестила ноги, выпрямила их, снова скрестила. А затем она достала из сумочки носовой платок и принялась буквально накручивать его на палец.

Обеспокоенный Джон присел рядом с ней.

\- Прошу прощения. Я врач, и извините, что я так прямо вам это говорю, но вы плохо выглядите.

Она смущенно улыбнулась.

\- Наверное, так и есть. Именно поэтому я здесь.

Джон смерил ее непонимающим взглядом.

\- Я здесь ради «Фонтана молодости». Глупое название, я знаю. Но это единственное, что позволяет мне расслабиться. Я последнее время очень подвержена стрессу. А Лилиан превосходный специалист. Я, должно быть, выгляжу совсем расклеившейся.

Джону подумалось, что десять миллиграммов «Валиума» справились бы лучше, чем какой-то массаж.

\- Она настолько хороша? – спросил он, пытаясь отвлечь и успокоить женщину, пока у нее не случился удар.

\- О, да. Я уже два месяца к ней хожу. Никогда не чувствовала себя лучше.

Джон нахмурился. Она не была похожа на человека, который чувствует себя хорошо. Совсем.

\- А сколько раз вам делали этот массаж? – спросил Шерлок, присаживаясь на корточки перед женщиной. Джон сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, глядя на притворное участие, отразившееся на лице друга. Шерлок явно хоронил свой талант: он заслуживал Оскара.

\- Шесть.

\- За два месяца.

\- Ну, да.

Джон прикинул в уме. 850 фунтов за раз, то есть всего она заплатила 5100 фунтов. Он знал, о чем Шерлок думает: она явно не могла себе этого позволить. Даже если она была при деньгах, такая сумма хорошо ударила ее по карману.

\- Звучит восхитительно, - детектив мило улыбнулся. – Кого еще вы можете порекомендовать?

Миссис Дженкинс будто бы обиделась.

\- Лилиан единственная, кто делает «Фонтан молодости», - сказала она.

На стойке зазвонил телефон, Мелисса сняла трубку – и сообщила миссис Дженкинс, что Лилиан готова ее принять.

\- О, слава Богу, - выдохнула та. Она схватила сумку и убежала, даже толком не попрощавшись.

Шерлок все еще сидел на корточках около кресла. Он встал, разгладил костюм и кивнул в сторону выхода, побуждая Джона выйти в сад, где они присели на каменную скамью.

\- Хотел бы я знать, почему женщина с поддельной Биркин постоянно записывается на самый дорогостоящий массаж.

\- Сомнительные спа процедуры, это уж точно, - заметил Джон, облизывая губы. – Здесь явно что-то происходит.

\- Миссис Дженкинс на редкость нервная.

\- Нет, Шерлок, это _ты_ нервный. А она не нервная. Она… в смысле, ты ее вообще видел, Шерлок? Видел ее лицо, когда ее позвали? Она испытала неподдельное _облегчение_. Она выглядит, как наркоманка, - Джон взглянул на друга, который смахивал пылинку с брюк.

\- Я знаю, как выглядят наркоманы.

\- Что же там происходит? – задумчиво произнес Джон. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Джон слушал шум фонтана, а Шерлок, скорее всего, был полностью погружен в свои мысли.

\- Джон, ты боишься щекотки? – спросил Шерлок, как всегда, резко меняя тему.

\- Не очень, - Джон наморщил лоб. – А что?

\- Как ты смотришь на педикюр?

С этими словами детектив вскочил и уверенным шагом вошел обратно в спа.

  
_____________________

Джон наотрез отказался от педикюра (Шерлок бы точно настоял на лаке для ногтей, но, хотя Джон и пересмотрел свои сексуальные предпочтения, он бы никогда в жизни не разгуливал с ярко-розовыми пальцами ног), но согласился на получасовой массаж ног перед ужином.

Мелисса была немного сбита с толку желанием Шерлока сопровождать Джона, не принимая при этом участия, но она все же провела их в комнату с названием «Лесной приют», выдала Ватсону плюшевый халат и тапочки – и пожелала ему приятно провести время.

Джон принялся раздеваться, не особо задумываясь над тем, что он делает. Шерлок громко сглотнул и отвернулся.

\- Мне выйти, пока ты переодеваешься? – тихо спросил он.

Джон раньше уже расхаживал перед другом в одном только белье, но повторять этот опыт здесь казалось странным.

\- Нет, - ответил он. – Это массаж ног, Шерлок. Здесь не нужно полностью раздеваться.

Раньше он уже раздевался в присутствии других мужчин. Так почему же с Шерлоком все по-другому? «Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы он увидел тебя без одежды, - услужливо подсказало сознание. – Но при иных обстоятельствах».

Джон закончил раздеваться, повесил штаны и рубашку в шкаф и запихнул носки в ботинки, прежде чем сесть на массажный стол. Шерлок в это время проверял содержимое каждой бутылочки, которую он смог найти в этом кабинете.

\- Постарайся не брякнуть ничего непристойного, пока мне делают массаж, ладно?

\- Боишься, я буду тебя смущать.

\- С тебя станется отпустить парочку едких комментариев, как только я расслаблюсь.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Стесняешься, что я буду наблюдать?

Джон подумал над тем, что сказал друг, и обнаружил, что он вообще-то совсем не стесняется. Его гораздо больше беспокоит, что их могут вышвырнуть еще до того, как они распутают дело. Им действительно нужно было узнать, что же происходит в нескольких комнатах от них во время «Фонтана молодости».

\- Нет. А почему ты все время спрашиваешь? Может, ты _сам_ стесняешься?

\- Нет, - Шерлок усмехнулся, будто сама мысль о том, чтобы смущаться, была ниже его достоинства.

\- Значит, хватит спрашивать. С каких пор тебе вообще не все равно? И кстати, ты видел, как вытянулось ее лицо, когда ты сказал, что хочешь смотреть? – рассмеялся Джон.

\- А что я должен был сказать? – поинтересовался детектив. Он заглянул в шкафчик, разочаровался в его содержимом – и тут же принялся обнюхивать расставленные всюду свечи.

\- Не знаю. Смотрят обычно вуайеристы. Ты мог сказать, что просто хочешь составить мне компанию.

\- Тогда люди бы подумали, что мы пара.

\- Ой, да ради бога, Шерлок, оглянись вокруг! Двое мужиков в номере для новобрачных в первоклассном спа-отеле, который облюбовал чертов _Майкрофт_ , и ты хочешь находиться рядом со мной, пока красивая девушка гладит мои ноги. На что еще это похоже?

Шерлок не удостоил друга ответом.

\- Почему ты сам не записался?

Шерлок открыл бутылку с какой-то жидкостью, засунул в нее палец, облизнул его и, скривившись, быстро завинтил крышку обратно.

\- Я боюсь щекотки.

\- Серьезно.

\- Совершенно серьезно.

\- Лжец.

\- Ну, да. Но насчет этого я не вру.

\- Что ж, дело твое, - Джон лег на массажный стол, свесив ноги с одной стороны. Он думал обо всех тех случаях, когда Шерлок ходил босиком. Даже пальцы его ног были длинными и изящными, как и пальцы на руках. Он поджимал их в особо тяжелые периоды своей скуки. – Смотри, сколько хочешь, но не порть мне удовольствие.

\- Мы должны собирать информацию, Джон. Узнать как можно больше об этом месте, и о мисс Глисон с ее «Фонтаном молодости».

\- Я помню. Я могу делать несколько дел одновременно.

\- Мы можем на этот раз обойтись без флирта?

\- Пока не знаю. Нужно плыть по течению, Шерлок.

Джон услышал, как Шерлок тихо передразнил его слова и сел на стул, предназначенный для массажиста.

\- Надеюсь, она будет старой и некрасивой, - пробормотал он. – С маленькими слабыми руками.

И вот тогда Джона внезапно осенило. Он понял, какая муха укусила Шерлока: тот _ревновал_. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс превратился в ревнивого идиота. Ох, это было просто слишком хорошо. Волосы, эпиляция, идиотский номер для новобрачных: все выглядело так, будто сама вселенная сводит их вместе и намекает им на то, чтобы они, наконец, прекратили вести себя, как идиоты, и просто приняли все как есть. Как только они распутают дело, заверил Джон себя. Как только они распутают дело, он подойдет к Шерлоку – и возьмет свое.

И в этот самый момент, когда Джон лежал на столе, улыбаясь своим мыслям, а Шерлок с недовольным видом вращался вокруг своей оси на стуле, в комнату зашел массажист.

\- Добрый день, - сказал он. – Меня зовут Джеймс. Приступим?

Джон увидел, как Шерлок побледнел. Он принял сидячее положение, чтобы пожать руку Джеймса, и отметил про себя, что руки его не были ни маленькими, ни слабыми. Да и сам Джеймс был ростом с Шерлока и раза в два шире в плечах.

_____________________

\- Я знаю, что должен расслабиться, - сказал Джон, пока Джеймс доставал полотенца и бутылочку с чем-то из шкафа, - но вы не против, если я задам несколько вопросов, пока вы работаете? Я врач. Стыдно признаться, но раньше мне никогда не делали массаж. Если не считать физиотерапии.

\- Серьезно? А я как раз учусь на физиотерапевта, уже почти закончил. Использовать свои навыки массажиста и рефлексолога, чтобы оплатить учебу, казалось мне логичным выбором. Где вы работаете?

\- Сначала я работал в медицинском корпусе армии Великобритании. Думал, что после этого буду работать где-нибудь в отделе скорой помощи, но в итоге оказался врачом общей практики.

\- Ух ты! Это же здорово!

Джон краем уха слышал, как забившийся в угол Шерлок издает какие-то недовольные звуки. Светские беседы были неприятны детективу, но Джон ждал, что он завалит Джеймса вопросами. А вместо этого он молчал и явно чувствовал себя неуютно. По крайней мере, он пожал Джеймсу руку и представился, но в тот момент он больше походил на извращенца, чем на друга, пытающегося составить компанию.

\- Итак, - улыбнулся Джон, не обращая внимания на Шерлока, - что включает в себя массаж ног? Могу предположить, что он начинается с диагностики…

\- Так и есть, - ответил Джеймс, растерянно переводя взгляд с Джон на Шерлока и обратно. – Эм… вы много ходите?

\- Довольно-таки.

\- Физические упражнения?

\- Иногда бегаю.

\- Поднимаете вес?

\- Нет.

\- Танцуете?

\- Нееет, - Джон рассмеялся, представив себя и Шерлока, отплясывающими мореску при полном параде.

\- Что ж, - Джеймс принялся изучать ноги Джона. – Мужчинам мы, как правило, делаем обычный расслабляющий массаж, но если хотите, я могу сделать рефлексологический. А вот у женщин ноги часто травмированы обувью, их ступни нужно массировать дольше, чтобы расслабить мышцы и растянуть сухожилия. Ступни несут на себе вес всего тела, это поразительно, сколько давления они могут выдерживать.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который сейчас выглядел, как ребенок, наказанный за плохое поведение.

\- Шерлок, иди сюда и смотри, - позвал он его, приподнявшись на локте. Шерлок хмурился, и в тусклом свете его острые скулы еще больше выделялись на лице. Джон тепло ему улыбнулся, той самой улыбкой, которая говорила «верь мне» и «все хорошо».

\- Мы с другом поспорили, - пояснил он, ложась обратно на стол. – Шерлок считает, что массаж ног никак не влияет на здоровье человека. Если честно, Джеймс, я и сам настроен скептически. Ничего не имею против нетрадиционной медицины, но рефлексологию, как мне кажется, сильно переоценивают.

«Подыграй, Шерлок», - подумал он.

К счастью, детектив так и сделал.

\- Прошу прощения, но теория о том, что если трогать человеческую стопу в определенных местах, можно вылечить все болезни или стимулировать «энергетические потоки» (потому что она якобы поделена на зоны, связанные с внутренними органами), кажется мне смехотворной.

\- Я понимаю, почему вы так думаете. Ну что ж, давайте тогда попробуем и то, и другое. Я сначала сделаю рефлексологический массаж, а затем продемонстрирую пару простых расслабляющих техник, - Джеймс явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. – Если честно, я не привык к зрителям. Обычно я просто делаю свою работу. Массаж ног – дело нехитрое, если только у клиента нет особых потребностей. Вы знакомы с рефлексологической схемой? – спросил он Шерлока, который выполз, наконец, из своего угла, чтобы иметь возможность лучше все рассмотреть.

\- Да.

\- А я нет, - ответил Джон, лежа на столе. – Шерлок, наверное, знает ее наизусть.

\- Боже, зачем? – Джеймс неловко рассмеялся.

\- Эйдетическая память. 

\- Вы же не собираетесь сейчас все запомнить, а потом открыть собственное дело? – пошутил Джеймс.

\- У меня нет таких намерений, - громко ответил Шерлок.

\- Ну что ж, хорошо, что хотя бы вы ее не знаете, Джон. Можно вас так называть?

\- Конечно.

\- Таким образом, мы сможем проверить отклик вашего тела на давление.

Джеймс прошелся руками по обеим ногам Джона несколько раз, повращал их из стороны в сторону, растягивая и расслабляя мышцы, а затем взялся за правую ногу Джона. Он начал с пятки, массируя внешнюю сторону стопы большим пальцем. Джон думал, что Джеймс будет использовать масло, но пока что он лишь чувствовал странное, сухое давление его пальцев.

\- Я просто прощупываю ткани, - пояснил Джеймс. – Исследую каждый участок, чтобы понять, нет ли уплотнений.

Он добрался до мизинца, ущипнул его несколько раз, а затем переместился на середину стопы и снова начал массажировать ее по направлению к пальцам. Джон испытывал противоречивые чувства, пока Джеймс не нажал на участок стопы под средним пальцем.

Неожиданно для самого себя, Джон издал задушенный стон, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли. Шерлок поднял голову одновременно с Джоном, его глаза были широко раскрыты.

\- Что-то почувствовали? – спросил Джеймс, уделяя этому участку все свое внимание.

\- Черт, - сказал Джон, сглатывая. – Извините. Ух ты. Как… что это за место?

\- Плечо, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- У вас и правда отличная память, не так ли? – спросил Джеймс. – Да, это было плечо. Если я надавлю сильнее, энергия потечет по телу. Смотрите, - он переместил пальцы влево. – Это трапециевидная мышца. А вот здесь дельтовидная…

\- О, Боже, - пробормотал Джон. – Это потрясающе. Шерлок, ты смотришь?

\- Внимательно, Джон.

Джон позволил глазам закрыться. Это было гораздо лучше, чем одеяла с подогревом, упражнения и ненавистный резиновый жгут.

\- У вас есть еще проблемные зоны? – спросил Джеймс после того, как он закончил с правой стопой и переместился на левую.

\- Нет, - ответил Джон одновременно с Шерлоком, который сказал: «Его нога». Их глаза снова встретились. Выражение лица Шерлока было нечитаемым, но Джон мог поклясться, что с другом что-то _происходит_.

Джеймс принялся массировать пятку с внешней стороны. Ощущения были не такие острые, как в случае с плечом (все-таки боль в ноге была в основном психосоматической), но Джон заметил, что все его тело расслабилось. Его не клонило в сон, но он чувствовал себя обновленным. Чуть прибалдевшим, но обновленным.

На этом массаж можно было закончить, он чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым и немного витающим в облаках. Но тут Джеймс сказал, что время для расслабляющего массажа.

\- Я расслаблен, - признался Джон потолку чуть пьяным голосом.

\- Эта техника чаще всего используется для успокоения и релаксации, - пояснил Джеймс, извлекая бутылочку из нагревателя. – Мы предлагаем такой массаж парам и проводим мастер-класс каждый месяц. Он пользуется успехом.

Джон скорее услышал, чем увидел, как Джеймс наливает жидкость и растирает ее между своих ладоней. Он попытался представить их с Шерлоком в комнате для парочек, как он держит узкие ступни Шерлока в своих руках. В воображении тот почему-то жаловался, что Джон все делает неправильно. Но думать о том, что Шерлок сам делает ему массаж, прямо сейчас казалось не самой лучшей идеей.

\- Это не тяжело. Давление должно быть достаточно сильным, но не слишком. Нужно уделить много внимания своду стопы и пальцам ног. Массировать верхнюю часть ноги нужно столько же, сколько и саму стопу, легко надавливая. Рефлексологический массаж рекомендую делать насухо, но для расслабляющего массажа лучше взять немного масла (но не лосьона). А сейчас я замолчу и просто дам вам насладиться процессом.

Первые прикосновения были очень мягкими и выверенными, будто Джеймс давал Джону возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям. Но затем он принялся за настоящий массаж, поглаживая одну ногу, затем переключаясь на другую, чередуя давление пальцев с легким сжатием. Очевидно, что Джеймс делал этот массаж сотни раз, и успел превратить его в настоящее искусство, странный маленький танец рук и ног. Чувство было просто превосходным, и на какое-то мгновение Джон вообще забыл о том, что Шерлок тоже находится в комнате, пока он не услышал, как стул детектива проскрежетал по полу, подбираясь ближе к Джону. Теперь он _чувствовал_ присутствие Шерлока, чувствовал его взгляд на своем лице, ногах, блуждающий по его телу. Чувствовал его _запах_. Джеймс принялся перебирать его ноги своими руками, ритмично их поглаживая, и мысли Джона заскользили в запретном направлении.

Он был дома, на Бейкер-стрит. Они только что вернулись с расследования, в их крови бурлил адреналин, а чувство победы возносило их до небес. Они вымокли под дождем, ввалились в гостиную, сбрасывая с себя мокрую одежду, отшвыривая носки в противоположный конец комнаты. Затем они вдруг очутились в постели, смеялись и терли холодные ноги друг о друга, пытаясь согреться. И Шерлок вдруг нырнул под одеяло, взял холодные ступни Джона в свои ладони, растирая их, и его руки были покрыты теплым скользким маслом…

Большие руки Джеймса превратились в руки Шерлока, ноги Джона стали продолжением его члена, и все импульсы, посылаемые его мозгом, перепутались.

\- О, Боже, это просто _блестяще_ … - пророкотал он – и замер, понимая, что сказал это вслух.

Он распахнул глаза и понял, что Шерлок все это время не отводил от него взгляда. За мгновение на его лице сменилось шесть разных эмоций: шок, неверие, восхищение, отвращение, гнев и, кажется, возбуждение. Затем он вскочил и выбежал из комнаты. Джон быстро подтянул ноги, вырывая их из рук Джеймса, и резко сел, чуть не двинув ни в чем не повинного массажиста в лицо. Джеймс же вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал Джон. – Это было… Господи… Так стыдно.

Джеймс сделал пару глубоких вдохов.

\- Что я сделал не так? – спросил он, не опуская рук и кивая на дверь. – Он что… Неужели я?..

\- Нет, дело вовсе не в вас, - сказал Джон, мысленно превознося швейную фабрику за то, что узел на халате находился в стратегически верном месте, потому что эрекция у него была просто каменной. – Я действительно расслабился. И вы отличный инструктор, спасибо. Из вас получится замечательный физиотерапевт. Просто я… не ожидал, что массаж ног окажется таким… приятным, - выдавил он, наконец.

\- О… - сказал Джеймс, вытирая руки о полотенце. – О! Джон, это совершенно нормальная биологическая реакция организма. Такое случается постоянно. Я даже не обращаю внимания.

Джон рассмеялся. Нормальная биологическая реакция. Сколько раз он убеждал себя в этом? _Тела есть тела_. Идиотские, предательские тела.

\- Ладно, вы меня раскусили. Но мне от этого не легче.

\- Ничего страшного. Моя невеста удивляется, что я коплю на нашу первую квартиру, делая массаж другим людям, но она перестает смеяться, когда я обращаю эти волшебные пальцы против нее, - он загадочно пошевелил своими «волшебными пальцами».

Джон еще раз хихикнул и лег обратно на стол. Выходные становились все страньше…

\- Кстати, насчет вашего друга… Вы двое…

\- Типа того. Наверное. Все очень сложно, - признался он второй раз за день.

\- Я оскорбил его? Прикоснувшись к вашим ногам?

\- Он меня убьет, если узнает, что я так сказал, но я почти уверен, что у Шерлока тоже была «биологическая реакция». Наверное, он испугался до чертиков. Я либо поблагодарю вас впоследствии, либо буду проклинать ваше имя весь остаток выходных.

\- Ему нужно расслабиться, - улыбнулся Джеймс.

\- Легко вам говорить. Кстати, - Джон снова сел на столе. – Лилиан рассказывала мне о своем особом массаже. «Фонтан молодости»? Может, Шерлоку он понравится. Для массажа ног он слишком боится щекотки, но я уверен, что общий массаж его расслабит.

\- Скорее всего. У нее отличные результаты.

\- А что именно она делает? – спросил Джон, пытаясь не казаться слишком любопытным.

Джеймс убрал масло и положил несколько свежих полотенец в корзину.

\- Я знаю, что она начинает с ванной (ванная находится в той самой комнате), а потом, после отмокания, клиенту делают массаж солью или сахаром, чтобы отделить ороговевшие клетки, после чего идет рефлексологический массаж. Лилиан в этом настоящая мастерица – у нее своего рода интуиция. После того, как она завершает массаж, у клиента есть час на то, чтобы помедитировать или поспать. Большинство выбирает сон. Клиенты выходят от нее, будто заново родившиеся.

\- Кто-то мне говорил, что она единственная, кто делает этот конкретный массаж.

\- Да. Она его сама придумала. Вообще, она училась в Китае, и поэтому знает о их философии и традиционных практиках больше, чем остальные. «Фонтан молодости» сделал ее востребованным специалистом, ей много платят, но нам все равно, потому что именно она превратила это место в процветающее спа. Ходят слухи, что у нее есть парень, но она так много работает, что мне трудно это представить. А теперь, - добавил он с улыбкой, - вам лучше догнать своего друга.

Джон запахнул халат плотнее, просто на всякий случай, и слез со стола.

\- Этот ужин будет настоящей катастрофой, - сказал он.


	8. Глава 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Шерлок впадает в истерику, Джон раскрывает чей-то секрет, и кое-кто снимает одежду.

Десять мучительно долгих минут Джон пребывал в убеждении, что Шерлок вообще не явится на ужин. После неловкого массажа он поднялся наверх, чтобы переодеться, надеясь найти Шерлока в номере, но детектива и след простыл. Поэтому Джон спустился к ужину один. Проходя мимо стойки администратора, он поздоровался с Навьей, закрывающей свою смену.

\- Вы не видели Шерлока? – спросил он девушку, пока она завершала работу со своей учетной записью и собирала сумочку.

\- Видела! А вы ведь не шутили про скулы, верно? – она улыбнулась и изогнула бровь. – Думаю, он в саду. Мистер Холмс не так давно пронесся мимо, как ураган, и назад не возвращался. Надеюсь, вы двое хорошо проводите время.

\- Да, это прекрасное место. Мне делали массаж ног. Это был… интересный опыт.

Навья рассмеялась.

\- Хотите попробовать что-нибудь интересное - сходите на обертывание. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не из тех людей, которые позволят вымазать себя в грязи и будут лежать неподвижно с огуречной маской на лице.

\- Это вы верно подметили.

\- А вы двое здесь точно для отдыха? – в ее глазах заплясали озорные огоньки.

Джон совершенно не умел врать, поэтому просто сказал правду, что в тот день удавалось на удивление легко.

\- Нас в самом деле прислал Майкрофт.

Она притворилась, что такой ответ ее устроил.

\- Ну что ж, если вам понадобится моя помощь – любая помощь – пожалуйста, дайте мне знать. Вот моя визитка. - Она написала номер мобильного телефона на обороте, прежде чем передать ее Джону. – Вы знаете, я перечитала ваш блог сегодня. Похоже, Шерлок Холмс покидает квартиру только ради интересной загадки.

\- Или ради своего брата, - ответил Джон. Опять-таки, правда.

\- Ммм… Что ж, прошу меня простить: опаздываю на встречу. Приятно вам отужинать, доктор Уотсон! – она удалилась с видом полностью довольного жизнью человека.

Пока Джон шел к ресторану, размещавшемуся в банкетной зале, он с сожалением осознал, что действительно назначил Шерлоку свидание, которому, судя по всему, не суждено было состояться. До этого момента Джон не понимал, насколько ему хотелось поужинать вместе с другом: почему-то отменный стейк и бокал хорошего вина не приносили должного удовольствия, если их нельзя было разделить с кем-то особенным.

Джон знал: Шерлок либо сразу же – открыто и прямо – поднимет тему сегодняшнего странного инцидента, либо вообще притворится, что ничего не случилось, избрав пассивно-агрессивную линию поведения. Сам Джон хотел бы просто обсудить случившееся и жить дальше, но понимал, что вряд ли все пойдет так, как хочется ему.

Его провели к относительно уединенному и тихому столику у окна, с видом на сад и затянутое тучами небо. Джон разглядывал темные, обшитые дубовыми панелями стены, полотна викторианской эпохи, зеркала в массивных позолоченных рамах, бра с зажженными свечами и пытался представить, что все это великолепие когда-то служило одной единственной семье и их почетным гостям. Залу переделали в ресторацию, вмещавшую в себя не более тридцати столиков, что позволяло сохранить уединенную атмосферу.

Джон отвел себе десять минут на хандру в ожидании Шерлока, а затем он собирался заказать ужин и сполна им насладиться, даже если ему придется есть в одиночестве. Он как раз ковырял дорогую скатерть и рассеянно пытался распознать сорта цветов в вазе по центру стола, когда Шерлок наконец-то явился. Он явно был на улице: его щеки порозовели, а волосы растрепал ветер, но Джону показалось, что друг выглядит очень мило и даже как-то моложе. Шерлок обладал своеобразной сверхспособностью: в зависимости от обстоятельств он мог сойти за мужчину от двадцати до сорока лет, а настоящий его возраст колебался где-то в этом диапазоне.

\- Здесь по-настоящему впечатляющий сад, - объявил он, расстегивая пиджак и садясь за стол. – Насчитал семь различных видов пчел у кустов с чайными розами.

Значит, делаем вид, что ничего не случилось. Ладно.

\- Ты переоделся, - заметил Шерлок.

\- К ужину.

\- Это твоя лучшая рубашка.

Джон постарался спародировать Шерлока.

\- Очевидно, - усмехнулся он. – Серьезно, Шерлок, ты сегодня блещешь умом.

Шерлок мягко улыбнулся.

\- Твой навык подражания совершенствуется, - сказал он. – Возможно, однажды ты сможешь улучшить и свое актерское мастерство.

Лицо Джона приняло свое обычное выражение.

\- Это вряд ли. Оставлю актерство тебе.

Подошел официант с заказанной Джоном бутылкой «Каберне Совиньон». Он не пробовал его, а понадеялся на Шерлока, который одобрил выбор легким кивком. Джон не думал, что Шерлок будет пить, но тот принял бокал. Когда официант подошел к ним вновь, Джон заказал стейк, о котором весь день мечтал, а Шерлок, к удивлению друга, даже не взглянув в меню, попросил принести ему морского ангела.

Стоило официанту удалиться, Джон с любопытством посмотрел на детектива и хотел было что-то сказать, но тот опередил его.

\- Название фирменного блюда было написано на доске около метрдотеля. Ты так хотел свой стейк, о чем, кстати, сегодня упомянул минимум три раза, что проигнорировал надпись на доске и рассказ официанта об особом меню дня.

\- Я не это хотел сказать.

\- Не это? – Шерлок чуть нахмурился, отчего между его бровей пролегла маленькая вертикальная черточка. Джон решил, что однажды он ее поцелует. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

\- Нет. Я видел перечень фирменных блюд и слушал официанта: морской ангел подается с ветчиной. Шерлок, ты ешь.

\- Я не ем, я просто сделал заказ.

\- Ты никогда не заказываешь, если не собираешься есть. Расследование ведь в самом разгаре, - тихо сказал Джон. – И ты ел этим утром.

Шерлок пожал плечами, резким движением расправил салфетку на коленях и пригубил вина.

\- Полагаю, и правда ел.

Джон покачал головой. Как угодно.

\- Думаю, к нам кое-кто присоединится. Пока я шел сюда, мне позвонил мой дражайший брат. Он считает совершенно необходимой нашу встречу с владельцем отеля. Я так понял, они в свое время нашли общую тему. Что-то связанное с лошадьми.

Джон вспомнил портрет в фойе. Мистер Филипп Лейборн, слабый подбородок. Он не мог представить Майкрофта в костюме для верховой езды. Равно как и Майкрофта, заводящего друзей. Насколько Джон мог судить, старший брат Шерлока всегда носил сшитые на заказ деловые костюмы, и у него были только подчиненные, коллеги, партнеры по бизнесу, враги и Шерлок.

\- Он знает, что происходит в его спа?

\- Майкрофт не раскрыл карт, но он, возможно, расскажет нам нечто полезное, - Шерлок снова отпил вина и какое-то время смотрел в сад.

Они расправились с закусками, наслаждаясь непринужденной беседой. Шерлок рассказал кое-что об истории здания и особенностях прилегающих территорий, прежде чем поделиться результатами своих наблюдений за Лилиан.

\- Она определенно инициативная. И очень умна. У нее безупречный вкус, и я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что она хорошо разбирается в Фэн-шуй. Она знает, как заставить клиентов расслабиться и как найти подход к богатым посетителям.

\- Не заметил явных признаков неискренности?

\- Нет. Если и происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее, то под надежным прикрытием. Она нисколько не озабочена тем, что мы можем обнаружить что-то необычное.

\- Чересчур самоуверенная?

\- Может быть.

\- Так что же она делает за закрытой дверью? Некачественный массаж?

Что-то темное мелькнуло в глазах Шерлока.

\- Не будь идиотом, Джон. Лилиан гордится собой. Я уверен, она очень хороша в том, что делает. Может, ты и ей дашь трогать себя за ноги.

Ох, черт. Понеслась.

\- Шерлок, я…

Шерлок перегнулся через стол и зашипел с той яростью в голосе, что обычно приберегал для людей, которых терпеть не мог.

\- Как думаешь, она сможет одним только этим довести тебя до оргазма?

\- Боже, Шерлок. Здесь не время и не место…

\- Она бы справилась «блестяще»? – последнее слово он буквально выплюнул. – Или это определение ты приберегаешь для Джеймса? Ты психуешь, когда я собираю твои волосы по квартире, говоришь, что твое тело – это «личное» и я не могу просто брать то, что принадлежит тебе. Но ты позволяешь какому-то мужчине, незнакомому мужчине, прикасаться к твоим ногам – ногам, Джон! – что вызывает у тебя эрекцию, и ты называешь его блестящим!

Джон положил вилку на стол и посмотрел на Шерлока. Его взгляд заставлял тушеваться и более опасных мужчин. Ведь если Джон злился, то его гнев всегда был оправдан. Даже рассерженный носорог спасовал бы перед раздраженным Джоном Уотсоном. А сейчас он был просто взбешен. Его глаза сверлили Шерлока с жаром афганской пустыни под полуденным солнцем.

Наконец, Шерлок отвел взгляд и откинулся на спинку стула, признавая поражение.

Джон посчитал до десяти, делая при этом медленные глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Убийство Шерлока в его планы на выходные не входило.

\- Шерлок Холмс, - сказал он, когда был уверен, что голос его не подведет, – ревность тебе совершенно не к лицу.

В этот момент подоспели основные блюда. Официант почувствовал напряжение, витавшее над их столиком, поставил на скатерть тарелки и поспешил ретироваться. Джон взял нож и указал им на Шерлока.

\- Если ты хочешь извиниться, то веди себя прилично и поешь, - приказал он.

Шерлок сглотнул и взялся за свои столовые приборы.

_____________________

Только Джон хотел предпринять попытку возобновить разговор, когда до него донесся запах мокрой псины, смешанный с парами джина-с-тоником, возвещая о приближении коротконогого землевладельца.

\- Вы Холмс и Ватсон? Добро пожаловать в Уиллоу Кросс. Я Лейборн, - пробасил он и затряс протянутую для рукопожатия руку Джона, с любопытством поглядывая на Шерлока, будто пытаясь понять, кто же из них двоих состоит в родстве с Майкрофтом.

\- Извините, что прервал ваше уединение, возвращайтесь к еде, - он пододвинул стул для себя и жестом приказал официанту принести еще один джин-с-тоником. Джону подумалось, что этот седовласый лохматый мужчина с обкусанными ногтями и сомнительной личной гигиеной совершенно не походил на завсегдатая спа, а тем более на владельца спа-отеля, но ему было все равно. Джон просто хотел насладиться своим идеальным стейком, и чтобы при этом не пришлось иметь дело с дующимся Шерлоком, который все же умудрился съесть несколько кусочков рыбы.

Обида на лице Шерлока мгновенно уступила место наигранному дружелюбию.

\- Ну что вы, - ответил он. – Мы с моим партнером как раз обсуждали, насколько потрясающе у вас здесь все устроено. И, прошу вас, передайте комплимент повару. Рыба приготовлена… _блестяще_.

Джон пропустил шпильку мимо ушей. _Партнер_. Шерлок никогда не представлял его как своего _партнера_. Коллега, доктор, иногда друг, но партнер? Никогда. Даже если бы они были парой («Вы _уже_ пара», - прозвучал голос Лестрейда в голове), Джон не был уверен, что они бы называли друг друга «партнерами». Он так удивился, что совсем забыл о своей злости и потерял нить разговора, пока Шерлок не спросил:

\- Не так ли, Джон?

\- Да! Конечно, - он надеялся, что ответ был правильным. С Шерлоком никогда не знаешь наверняка.

\- Всенепременно, - кивнул Лейборн, садясь к ним за стол и широко улыбаясь, демонстрируя ряд чуть пожелтевших зубов. – Я просто обязан был познакомиться с младшим Холмсом. Майкрофт столько о вас рассказывал.

\- Полагаю, только хорошее, - сказал Шерлок, возвращаясь к ужину. Такими темпами у него были все шансы доесть рыбу.

\- Так и есть, - ответил мистер Лейборн, указывая на Шерлока полупустым бокалом с джином. - Он говорил, что вы консультант и даже в некотором роде детектив. Должен признать, что я и сам люблю всякие расследования! У меня есть все романы Агаты Кристи.

\- Уверен, все первые издания, - восторженно поддакнул детектив, а Джон чуть не прыснул: Шерлок _презирал_ Агату Кристи. Вместо этого он продолжил жевать стейк.

\- Вне всяких сомнений. Я считаю Эркюля Пуаро занудой, но вот мисс Марпл мне по душе.

\- Ох, мне тоже, - сердечно согласился Шерлок – и Джон хрюкнул в свой бокал.

\- А что насчет вас, доктор Ватсон? Майкрофт рассказывал, что вы пишете о приключениях Шерлока в своем интернет-как-его-там-дневнике.

\- В блоге, да.

Лейборн наклонился, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джона, и тот изо всех сил попытался скрыть неприязнь, стараясь придать своему лицу бесстрастное выражение.

\- Положим, вы бы могли написать что-нибудь о выходных в нашем отеле?

\- С радостью, - ответил Джон со всей искренностью, на которую был способен: все что угодно, лишь бы Лейборн отодвинулся. Это сработало. – Прекрасное место. Шерлок как раз рассказывал мне о садах, но спа – это что-то с чем-то. Мы сегодня видели Лилиан, и она милостиво согласилась провести для нас экскурсию.

\- О, Лилиан. Чудесная девушка. Столько всего для нас сделала.

\- Джеймс упоминал, что она училась в Китае.

Шерлок озадаченно взглянул на Джона, а тот выразительно посмотрел в ответ: « _Если бы ты остался, тоже бы это знал, идиот_ ».

\- Да. Это сразу выделило ее среди остальных. После того, как я развелся с Аннабель, Уиллоу Кросс пришлось через многое пройти. Релаксация и косметические процедуры были по ее части. Мне нужен был кто-то, кто дал бы этому месту хорошего пинка.

\- Лилиан? – уточнил Джон. Шерлок вновь принялся ковыряться в тарелке, полностью поглощенный мыслями о деле.

\- У нее был полный набор, как раз то, что нам нужно.

\- «Нам»? – спросил детектив.

\- Да. Мне, конечно, моему сыну, Роберту… Заведующему рестораном, директору отеля и… э-э-э… некоторым терапевтам.

\- Имен которых ты даже не знаешь, - прошептал Шерлок, наклоняясь к Джону, якобы потянувшись за перечницей.

\- Этой девчушке все по плечу, она даже помогала с дизайном. Тогда это сильно ударило по нашему бюджету, но в течение двух лет мы не только полностью расплатились за ремонт, но еще и получили существенную прибыль. Ее "Фонтан молодости" пользуется огромным спросом. Я стольким ей обязан.

\- А вы сами пользовались этой услугой, мистер Лейборн? - поинтересовался Джон.

\- Ох, прошу, зовите меня Филиппом. Нет! Я никогда не хожу на массаж. Все это слишком... ну, мне не очень нравятся все эти прикосновения и шастанье в одном полотенце. Для вас, молодые люди, это нормально, конечно. Но клянусь Богом, Лилиан знает, что делает. Сразу же после того, как она начала здесь работать, Синг-Синг как-то раз испугалась кролика и понесла. Я вверх тормашками полетел в канаву, а потом две недели лежал пластом, пока не пришла Лилиан со своим китайским волшебством. Мне сразу же стало лучше. У нее руки целителя.

\- Вы не планируете отойти от дел? - спросил Шерлок. - Управление отелем, должно быть, держит вас в напряжении.

\- Так и есть. Но мой сын, Роберт, к сожалению совершенно не интересуется семейным делом. Он решил выучиться на химика, и теперь работает на "Pfizer", создает лекарства и микстуры. Думаю, здесь ему было слишком скучно. Мне тяжело будет смотреть, как бизнес уходит в чужие руки, - он взглянул в сторону Джона и покачал головой. - Не пишите об этом, но мне, наверное, придется продать дело. Какая жалость.

На его глаза навернулись слезы, а в следующее мгновение он залпом опрокинул свой стакан.

\- Что ж, мальчики, мне пора. Нужно проверить одну хворую кобылку перед сном. Пожалуйста, не сдерживайтесь и пользуйтесь всеми нашими услугами по полной программе. Если в Уиллоу Кросс произойдет что-нибудь загадочное, я знаю, кому позвонить.

Он ушел, оставив Джона и Шерлока наедине обмениваться неловкими взглядами через стол. Джон прикончил свой стейк, а Шерлок и так съел больше, чем намеревался.

\- Он ничего не подозревает, - сказал Шерлок, складывая руки под подбородком и вдыхая посвежевший воздух. - Ведет себя как идиот, если дело не касается существ с четырьмя ногами.

\- Он поэтому дружен с Майкрофтом?

Шерлок покачал головой.

\- У Майкрофта нет друзей. У него есть _союзники_. Итак, Лилиан училась в Китае? - спросил он, меняя тему.

\- Да. И ходят слухи, что у нее есть парень.

\- Хм. Думаю, настало время разузнать кое-что о мисс Лилиан Глисон.

\- Согласен.

Появился официант, чтобы унести пустые тарелки. Джон переложил салфетку с коленей на стол.

Шерлок нервно поерзал.

\- Джон, ты собираешься заказать десерт, не так ли? Мне... мне нравится крем-брюле.

Джон перехватил взгляд друга. Подумать только, Шерлок мог испытывать ревность. Бедный ревнивый ублюдок. Одержимый. Они оба одержимы. Осознание этого факта захватывало и даже вызывало эйфорию. Нужно было принять меры. "Дело, - сказал себе Джон. - Сначала дело". Это были слова Шерлока, очень точно отражающие суть их отношений. Джон бы обманул себя, если бы допустил, что Шерлок когда-нибудь поставит его на первое место, даже если бы у них за плечами были десять лет брака. Он так долго ждал, неужели не потерпит еще несколько дней? Но когда они раскроют дело, Джон сделает свой ход.

\- Мне тоже, - ответил он и положил салфетку обратно на колени, мягко улыбаясь Шерлоку.

"Ты прощен".

Снаружи начал накрапывать дождь.

_____________________

Остаток ужина прошел спокойно, и друзья еще около часа провели в обеденной зале за обсуждением Лейборна ("Безразличная мать, вспыльчивый отец, все еще тоскует по няне", - презрительно сказал Шерлок, как будто это все объясняло), потягивая вино и тщательно избегая любого упоминания о ногах. Джон не мог взять в толк, почему Шерлок придавал такое значение случаю в спа: сам-то Джон никогда не считал ноги интимной зоной и не воспринимал прикосновения к ним как нечто личное, но Шерлок явно думал иначе. С другой стороны, Джон не ожидал, что возбудится от фантазий о Шерлоке, делающем ему массаж ног. Или что тот будет ревновать. Что ж, сегодня он узнал много нового.

К тому времени, как они вернулись в номер для молодоженов ("После вас", - торжественно произнес Шерлок, придерживая перед Джоном дверь), на улице уже стемнело. Джон развел огонь в камине, а детектив удобно устроился в кресле с ноутбуком.

\- Я попрошу Майкрофта раздобыть информацию о Лилиан, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. - А ты покопайся в статьях по рефлексологии, особое внимание удели китайской нетрадиционной медицине.

Через минуту Шерлок был уже полностью погружен в исследование, поглощая страницу за страницей.

Джон как раз читал статью об особых успокаивающих сортах чая, когда пришло письмо от Лестрейда:

**Ужасный день. Я еще в офисе. Молли сказала, вы двое заходили на неделе. Выяснилось, что мистера Заботливого Любовника - и я даже не хочу знать, почему она его так назвала - на самом деле зовут Брайан Холлеран. Пришел отчет о гистологическом исследовании. Следы наркотиков в организме. Девушка заявила в полицию о его исчезновении, оказывается, у него могли быть проблемы с азартными играми. Что-то тут не так. Вам двоим это интересно?**

Джон набрал ответ:

**Мы на расследовании, изображаем из себя отдыхающих. Зонт лезет не в свое дело. Скоро вернемся. Вышли мне гист. отчет. Пересылаю Шерлоку.**

Он нажал кнопку "отправить", и спустя секунду компьютер и телефон детектива одновременно оповестили о входящем сообщении, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

Джон читал статьи обо всем подряд, от акупунктуры до дзен-медитации, пока буквы перед глазами не начали расплываться. Было ясно, Шерлок в любом случае собирается сидеть всю ночь, а потому Джон сходил в ванную и переоделся в пижаму. Он хотел лечь спать без одежды, но передумал, вспомнив, как себя вел Шерлок и тот факт, что они все еще на расследовании. Может, завтра ночью. План наступления, капитан Ватсон: сначала дело, а потом Шерлок.

Он поставил ноутбук на подзарядку и выключил ночник. Шерлок по-прежнему сидел у огня. Танцующие языки пламени отбрасывали теплые блики на подсвеченное голубым светом экрана лицо. Джон забрался в роскошную кровать, зарываясь под гладкие атласные простыни и мягкие покрывала. Ночью он наверняка сбросит их, но на данный момент все было идеально. Он потер ступни друг о друга - кожа на них будто бы стала мягче - и почувствовал покой, тепло и усталость. Зевая, Джон пожелал спокойной ночи Шерлоку, а заодно и одному из самых странных дней в своей жизни.

  
_____________________

Джон проснулся от ощущения чьей-то близости. Нельзя сказать, что было неприятно, однако он почувствовал постороннее присутствие даже сквозь сон. Джон вынырнул из уютного, хоть и незапоминающегося сна, продравшись сквозь сковывающую сознание паутину дремы, - и открыл глаза.

Он лежал на своей стороне кровати, а в трех футах от него сидел Шерлок, взобравшись на стул, обняв колени руками, и смотрел.

\- Что ты делаешь? - пробормотал Джон, даже не пошевелившись.

\- Бужу тебя.

\- Просто глядя на меня?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Это сработало.

\- И давно ты сидишь?

\- Четырнадцать с половиной минут.

\- Очень сомневаюсь, что меня разбудил твой взгляд. Наверное, я тебя услышал, - Джон снова закрыл глаза.

\- Не засыпай, Джон.

\- Который час?

\- Три часа утра.

\- Что тебе может понадобиться от меня в три часа утра? - Джон сел в постели. - Ты раскрыл дело?

\- Нет, - в глазах Шерлока плясали огоньки. Несмотря на то, что комната освещалась лишь расположенным в дальнем её углу небольшим светильником, Джон уловил радостное волнение, отразившееся на лице друга. - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пойти изучить окрестности?

Знакомый всплеск адреналина смыл остатки сна.

\- Мне нужно взглянуть на кабинет Лилиан изнутри, а ты должен узнать, что находится за дверьми "Фонтана молодости".

Джон улыбнулся. Они проберутся в спа ночью. Вот _это_ уже больше похоже на свидание с Шерлоком.

_____________________

Красться по Уиллоу Кросс посреди ночи было вполне в стиле Шерлока: у него напрочь отсутствовала совесть. Джон же, в свою очередь, тонул в уже знакомом коктейле эмоций: возбуждение и нервная дрожь от того, что их могут поймать в любой момент, приправленные его неотъемлемым чувством нравственности. Шерлоку удалость частично убедить его в том, что нарушение закона во имя справедливости приемлемо с точки зрения морали ("Одно уравновешивает другое, Джон"), но все же тот всегда чувствовал легкую _неправильность_ происходящего, когда они вламывались куда-то, хотя рядом с Шерлоком правильным казалось все. Это было потрясающее, хоть и парадоксальное чувство, и он каждый раз смаковал его.

Джон настоял на том, чтобы переодеться в джемпер и джинсы, ведь если их все-таки арестуют, он не собирался ехать в участок в пижаме. Как только Джон оделся, они с Шерлоком выбрались из номера для молодоженов и по темным коридорам сквозь массивные двери прокрались в спа. Под стать общему стилю Уиллоу Кросс двери были заперты на старомодные замки, которые Шерлок с легкостью вскрыл, пока Джон мок под дождем, проникающим даже сквозь навес из плетистых роз.

\- Я собираюсь найти офис Лилиан, - прошептал Шерлок, как только они оказались внутри. - Твой телефон включен?

Джон кивнул.

\- Сброшу смс, - и Шерлок ушел, оставив Джона стоять в темноте. Тот выудил из пиджака маленький фонарик, ожидая, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте достаточно, чтобы найти путь к большому бассейну.

Ночью спа словно становилось частью другого измерения. Днем помещение освещалось потолочными светильниками и солнечным светом, льющимся из множества окон. Сейчас за ними стояла непроглядная темень, и стекла были расчерчены дорожками от стекающих вниз дождевых капель. Большой бассейн, подсвечиваемый подводными лампами, сверкал, словно сапфир, и наполнял комнату мягким светом. Бра оставались включенными, но верхний свет отсутствовал, из-за чего по углам прятались тени. Приглушенные голоса и расслабляющая музыка на ночь умолкали, равно как и шелест фонтанов. Окружающую тишину нарушал только плеск воды.

Джон инстинктивно задержал дыхание, приближаясь к VIP-зоне, и спустя несколько секунд уже стоял в конце коридора перед дверью с надписью "Фонтан молодости", выполненной причудливым каллиграфическим почерком. Он глубоко вдохнул, мысленно взмолился, чтобы дверь была не заперта, и повернул ручку.

В комнате было темно, как в могиле, поэтому Джон услышал звук льющейся воды прежде, чем смог что-либо разглядеть. Он поводил фонариком из угла в угол, выхватив из темноты вазон и комод, однако больше ничего разобрать не удавалось. Джон ступил в комнату, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и, нашарив в темноте выключатель, нажал на него.

Если другие VIP-комнаты производили впечатление, то от этой попросту перехватывало дыхание. Джону даже показалось, что он покинул спа и магическим образом перенесся в экзотические джунгли. По всей видимости, раньше здесь была оранжерея, но комнату перестроили. Стеклянный потолок остался, но он был почти сокрыт лозой пурпурной бугенвиллии, с которой свисали китайские фонарики. Повсюду росли тропические растения, особенно вокруг купальной зоны, вымощенной известняковой плиткой. На одном конце комнаты стоял массажный стол, а на другом - небольшая кровать под балдахином из прозрачной воздушной ткани.

Так вот как выглядело королевство Лилиан. Джон легко мог представить, как она работает здесь, своими подтянутыми руками и проворными пальцами убирая напряжение из человеческих тел и жизней.

Джон запомнил расположение мебели в комнате и снова выключил свет. Хоть стекло и было увито зеленью, свет фонарика будет не так заметен для того, кто в это позднее время решит выглянуть из окна своего номера.

\- Итак, Лилиан, - тихо прошептал он, - посмотрим, чем ты тут занимаешься.

Джон начал с исследования содержимого комода, но не нашел ничего, кроме многочисленных бутылочек с ароматическими лосьонами и маслами. Можно добавить ароматерапию в список умений Лилиан. Среди других находок были посуда для приготовления чая, свежевыстиранные простыни, большие банки с солью и сахаром (скрабы), ящик, доверху набитый разнообразными кистями (для грязи?), корзина с большими круглыми камнями (для массажа) и маленький холодильник, в котором не было ничего кроме воды и молока (для чая). Джон провозился целый час, но не нашел ничего необычного, кроме нескольких деревянных инструментов, которые, судя по всему, использовались в массаже, но выглядели при этом как орудия средневековых пыток. Или сексуальные игрушки.

Он уже был на пути к выходу, но решил в последний раз окинуть комнату внимательным взглядом. "Наблюдай, - любил повторять Шерлок. - Ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь".

Изгиб простыни, которая покрывала массажный стол, показался ему подозрительным, будто с одной стороны она скрывала небольшой выступ. Он поднял ткань и обнаружил вмонтированный в стол маленький ящик. Джон выдвинул его, рассчитывая увидеть очередные наборы масел, или полотенец, или других средств для релаксации, но вместо этого он обнаружил ряды коробочек. Маленьких коробочек. Взяв в руки одну из них, он посветил на нее фонариком и прочел надпись на этикетке, выполненную на английском и китайском языках: "Стерильные иглы для акупунктуры".  
Бинго.

Он сунул коробочку в карман и отправился на поиски Шерлока.

_____________________

Джон был на выходе из коридора, ведущего к VIP-комнатам, как вдруг услышал слабые ритмичные всплески. Он осторожно подобрался к зале с бассейном, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту. Кто-то был в бассейне, переплывая от бортика к бортику.

Он посмотрел вниз. На ближайшем шезлонге лежала стопка тщательно сложенной тёмной одежды, со спинки свисал пиджак, а на полу носок к носку стояли начищенные туфли - значит, Шерлок. Какого черта?

Джон неподвижно стоял в тени, частично скрытый кустами роз, растущими по обе стороны от входа в VIP-зону, - и наблюдал. Шерлок неспешно плавал от одного конца бассейна к другому еще минут пять без остановки, а затем выбрался из него со стороны, противоположной тому месту, где находился Джон.

Шерлок был совершенно обнажен.

Джон шумно сглотнул.

Шерлок сделал несколько вращательных движений руками, разминая плечи. Джон находился довольно далеко от него, но, тем не менее, видел, как голубоватое свечение отражается от ручейков воды, стекающих вниз по спине Шерлока. Тот взъерошил свои волосы, убирая их там, где те, потяжелевшие от воды, прилипли к голове (мокрыми они казались гораздо длиннее, отметил Джон), и направился к "лагуне досуга", где опустился в воду и исчез.

Иглы для акупунктуры были позабыты.

Шерлок оставил свою одежду _прямо здесь_ , зная, что Джон увидит ее. Телефон наверняка остался в одном из карманов. Единственный способ поговорить с детективом - это пойти и найти его. Возможно, он именно этого и добивался. Что ж, Шерлок ведь упоминал, что любит плавать.

Джон призвал знаменитую решимость Ватсонов и двинулся мимо большого бассейна к темной уединенной области с исходящей паром горячей водой, в которой в данный конкретный момент скрывался очень голый Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок сидел на подводной скамье, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза.

\- Ты присоединишься, Джон? - спросил он в потолок.

\- Ммм...

\- Когда еще тебе выпадет шанс насладиться этим бассейном без необходимости делить его с менее занятной и далеко не такой привлекательной компанией?

Джон усмехнулся. И правда, какого черта? Он стащил с себя одежду, затолкал ее под шезлонг и опустился в воду, благодаря Бога за то, что она была непрозрачная: Лилиан добавляла в нее какую-то смесь из минеральных солей. Он расположился напротив Шерлока, который все еще сидел, откинувшись назад, с закрытыми глазами. Его шея казалась _бесконечной_.

\- Нашел что-нибудь? - спросил Джон. Он был голый в горячей ванне с Шерлоком. Нереально.

\- Я не могу _думать_ , Джон, - сказал тот, наконец. - Плаванье проясняет мысли.

\- О...

\- Я никогда не раскрою это дело, если не смогу думать. А думать я не могу из-за тебя. Ты сводишь меня с ума.

Джон нахмурился. Что?

\- Ранее на этой неделе ты спрашивал меня, прохожу ли я через кризис. Боюсь, что мой ответ - да.

Внутри у Джона все сжалось.

О, Боже.

Вот он, тот момент, которого они упорно избегали, тот самый шанс, которым они уже несколько раз могли воспользоваться ранее, но игнорировали его. Джону подумалось, что сложно было бы продолжать игнорировать его, когда ты мокрый, голый и на взводе из-за возможности быть пойманным.

\- В машине, по пути сюда, ты сказал, что ничего обо мне не знаешь. А я ответил, что это не соответствует истине. Ты говоришь на языке чувств. Я говорю на языке знаний, Джон. Моя работа - знать. Я могу рассказать тебе только о том, что знаю, - он наконец открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, которому вдруг стало невероятно трудно не отвести взгляд.

\- Я знаю тебя с самого первого дня. Я знаю, что сейчас тебе реже снятся кошмары, что твоя нога больше тебя не беспокоит, кроме тех случаев, когда ты очень устаешь. Я знаю, что больше всего ты любишь смородиновый джем, но не тот, который с косточками. Я знаю, что ты читаешь мистические детективы, пока меня нет рядом, потому что боишься, что я буду дразнить тебя.

Сердце Джона отчаянно колотилось в груди. Шерлок продолжал говорить все быстрее и быстрее.

\- Я знаю, что ты трешь ступни друг о друга, когда сидишь в кресле, и перед сном тоже. Я знаю, что твои волосы как минимум четырнадцати разных оттенков. Я знаю твои улыбки и все морщины на твоем лице. Я знаю, сколько раз в день ты облизываешь губы, - он сглотнул и продолжил говорить. - Я знаю, когда ты на меня по-настоящему сердишься. Я знаю, когда делаю тебе больно. Я знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь, когда я ничего не ем. Я знаю, что ты беспокоишься о моем здоровье. Я знаю, что глубоко небезразличен тебе. Я знаю, что вел себя глупо и знаю, что избегал всего этого.

Шерлок соскользнул со своего места и на коленях пересек бассейн, пока не остановился прямо напротив Джона, чувствовавшего, что остатки контроля утекают сквозь пальцы.

\- Я знаю, что ты самый лучший друг, который у меня есть и когда-либо будет, - он облизнул губы и какое-то время смотрел на воду.

\- Я знаю твое сердце, Джон, и я знаю твой разум, - он судорожно выдохнул. - Я думаю... я думаю, что я очень хотел бы... узнать твое тело.

Иисус, Мария и Иосиф. Если Джон не воспользуется этим моментом, этим прекрасным моментом, когда Шерлок обнажил перед ним свое тело и свою душу, он знал, такого случая больше не представится никогда. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Джон мокрыми руками схватил Шерлока за голову, притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

_____________________

В жизни Джона бывали неловкие первые поцелуи, а бывали и идеальные. Он никогда раньше не целовал мужчину, тем более обнаженного. Мокрого, обнаженного, восхитительного, выдающегося мужчину. Но в тот момент все прошлые поцелуи были откинуты прочь, освобождая место для этого странного и прекрасного момента.

Он смутно ощущал биение своего сердца и осознавал близость тела Шерлока, и что если они придвинутся еще ближе, то соприкоснутся кое-какими частями тела. Но по большей части вселенная Джона сжалась до ощущения полных губ Шерлока на своих губах, и своих рук, которые гладили лицо Шерлока, перебирали его мокрые волосы, прикасались к его бровям, к его шее. Он не мог держать глаза открытыми, а потому позволил векам сомкнуться.

Поначалу поцелуй был неуверенным, их губы соприкасались снова и снова, ведь Джон боялся быть слишком напористым и спугнуть Шерлока (он понятия не имел о сексуальном опыте друга, если не считать упоминания о бывших "любовниках"), но вскоре Шерлок поднял руки из воды и притянул Джона к себе. Не особо задумываясь, Джон раздвинул ноги, чтобы Шерлок мог встать между ними.

Первое же прикосновение его напряженного члена к гладкой коже живота Шерлока чуть не толкнуло Джона за край. Он углубил поцелуй, впуская язык друга, горячий и влажный, и, словно издалека, услышал собственный стон, жалобный и требовательный. Шерлок отстранился, взглянул на него из-под полуопущенных век.

\- Еще... - прошептал он - и пылко прижался к Джону, чтобы взять, наконец, своё.

Джон не знал, сколько они так простояли: прижимаясь друг к другу в теплой воде, покусывая и посасывая губы друг друга, пробуя, исследуя, переплетаясь языками в интимном танце, прерываясь только для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, - и вновь наброситься. Их дыхание сбилось, руки гладили все, до чего могли дотянуться - спину, ключицы, плечи. Пять минут или час спустя, Джон прижался лбом ко лбу Шерлока и тихо рассмеялся. Его губы распухли от поцелуев, мошонку тянуло, а сам он никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.

\- Ты знаешь, Шерлок, что люди делают, когда не знают языка, на котором говорит их собеседник? - спросил он, улыбаясь.

Шерлок издал невнятный гортанный звук.

\- Они используют свои руки.

Детектив рассмеялся и прижал свою большую ладонь к груди Джона, прямо под шрамом и над сердцем. В его глазах отражалось столько чувств, что Джон едва мог заставить себя в них смотреть. В Афганистане он со стойкостью военного переносил гибель друзей, которые истекали кровью на его руках, но сейчас глаза жгло от переполнявшего его счастья. Джон чувствовал, что может разрыдаться прямо здесь, но ему было все равно. Наконец, после столь долгого времени, его мечты осуществились...

Они еще какое-то время сидели, глупо улыбаясь друг другу, а затем Шерлок погладил щеку Джона.

\- Тебе нужно побриться, - простодушно заявил он, когда Джон потянулся навстречу прикосновению.

\- И тебе тоже, - ответил тот, скопировав жест друга. - Щетина - это что-то новенькое. Я не думал, что она у тебя вообще есть.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что могу отрастить бороду. Она растет очень медленно. И она рыжая, - застенчиво сказал Шерлок, опуская руку. - Какая ирония, что мы впервые поцеловались именно в тот момент, когда я небрит.

Джон окинул его озадаченным взглядом.

\- У меня двоякое отношение к волосам на лице, Джон, но я думал... - он смутился и подался назад, так что их тела больше не соприкасались, - я думал, что тебя это оттолкнет. И я надеялся... что однажды... однажды ты поцелуешь меня, и я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал разницу... с мужчиной... поэтому я брился каждое утро, каждый божий день... на всякий случай.

Шерлок замолчал, опустил взгляд и принялся водить руками по поверхности воды.

Джон приблизился к нему, передвигаясь на коленях.

\- Шерлок, уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что вся эта тема с волосами... ты думал, что мне будет неприятно - о, Боже, _эпиляция_...

 _Заботливый любовник_.

Ох.

Ох, Шерлок.

Шерлок смотрел на воду. Джон никогда не видел его смущенным, но сейчас он был явно не в своей тарелке.

\- Я мужчина, Джон, - прошептал он. - У меня тело мужчины.

 _Corpus Hominis_. Мужское тело.

Джон подполз ближе, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу, стоя на коленях в воде. Их члены соприкоснулись, вызывая дрожь в его теле. Он провел руками по участку голой кожи на груди Шерлока, коснулся того места, где все еще были волосы, а затем заскользил ладонями ниже, ниже, под воду, под руками, по спине, прямо к ягодицам, чтобы схватить их и притянуть Шерлока еще ближе. Разница в росте была не так заметна, когда они стояли на коленях, и глаза друга были почти на уровне глаз Джона.

Те части тела, которые делали их мужчинами, теперь были плотно прижаты друг к другу и наливались кровью между их гладкими животами.

\- Да, ты мужчина, - прошептал Джон. - И _я_ тоже. И мое тело считает твое тело очень привлекательным.

Он потянулся к Шерлоку, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Каждую его часть. Твой нос...

Поцелуй.

\- ...твои руки...

Поцелуй.

\- ...твои ноги...

Поцелуй.

\- ...и особенно твои волосы, везде, где они растут. _Везде_.

Шерлок задрожал.

\- Ох, блядь... - выдохнул он.

\- Да, - ответил Джон. - Да.


	9. Глава 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой их прерывают, кое-кому требуется помощь и кто-то задает сложные вопросы.

Какое-то время Джон наслаждался гулкой пустотой в своей голове: тяжело вообще о чем-то думать, когда объект твоих сексуальных фантазий засунул свой язык тебе в рот. Но, когда он в очередной раз прервался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, его мозг вышел из режима ожидания и вернулся к одной конкретной мысли: "Я целую Шерлока Холмса, но мир продолжает жить своей жизнью". Только тогда он открыл глаза и с некоторым усилием сфокусировал взгляд.

На каком-то этапе их продолжительного обмена поцелуями (в данный момент Шерлок самозабвенно исследовал мочку его уха и шею) они оказались на скамье в дальнем углу теплого бассейна, и теперь Джон видел, что Земля и правда продолжает вращаться: ночь отступала. Было еще темно, но мансардные окна, ранее скрытые во мраке, теперь четко прорисовывались на фоне сводчатого потолка.

Волшебство рассеялось.

\- Шерлок, - прошептал Джон. Ему не хотелось прерывать их занятие, но он понимал, что если сейчас не остановиться, то добром это не кончится. - Шерлок, уже светает.

\- Плевать, - пробормотал тот, покусывая его шею.

\- Нет, серьезно, стой, - Джон собрал всю свою волю в кулак и оттолкнул Шерлока, чтобы можно было заглянуть ему в глаза. - Я отлично провожу время, но нам нужно вернуться в номер. Скоро рассвет. Я на взводе и близок к тому, чтобы разбавить воду своим ДНК. А если ты и дальше будешь облизывать мою шею, то наглотаешься сульфата магния - и проведешь весь день в обнимку с унитазом.

Шерлок несколько раз моргнул.

\- Это будет не очень романтично, - наконец, сказал он, облизывая припухшие губы.

\- Давай оденемся и вернемся в номер. Хочу показать тебе, что я нашел в комнате Лилиан. Она превратила свой кабинет в чертову тропическую пещеру, - Джон переплел пальцы Шерлока со своими и поцеловал их. - Дело, помнишь?

\- Не сработает, Джон.

\- Что?

\- Я думаю не о деле.

Джон улыбнулся и выскользнул из объятий долговязого детектива. Член уже давно стоял колом и доставлял некоторые неудобства при движении.

\- Да ну? Могу ли я поинтересоваться, о чем же ты думаешь?

Он был уже на полпути из бассейна, как вдруг Шерлок прижался к нему сзади всем телом.

\- Об оргазме.

Джон замер.

Член Шерлока упирался ему в поясницу, и Джон почувствовал, как его ладони прошлись по бокам, погладили бедра и скользнули ближе к тому месту, где Джон больше всего жаждал ощутить их прикосновение (неужели они провели все это время, так по-настоящему и не коснувшись друг друга?) Он почти уже был готов забыть обо всем и вернуться - как вдруг его внимание привлекла едва заметная вспышка света с противоположного конца бассейна, где находились офисы и ресепшн.

Он застыл.

\- Шерлок, пригнись. Здесь кто-то есть.

Джон постарался как можно тише погрузиться обратно в воду, и они перебрались в самый темный угол бассейна. Сердце колотилось в груди, охваченное сильнейшим желанием, но вместе с тем и страхом. Джон не видел Шерлока тогда, когда стоял у входа, так что их не должны были заметить. Он взмолился, чтобы тот, кто нарушил их уединение, не решил вдруг пройтись к VIP-комнатам или к бассейну, где разложенный на шезлонге костюм мог вызвать нежелательное любопытство.

С такого расстояния было сложно расслышать что-то сквозь плеск воды, но вскоре у входа в бассейн показался мужчина. Невозможно было рассмотреть его с той точки, где они прятались, но он явно нес что-то в руках - коробку или корзину - и направлялся в сторону офисов. Он исчез на несколько минут, затем вернулся уже без коробки, выключил свет и ушел.

\- Ненавижу его, - сказал Шерлок, когда они снова оказались одни. - Как не вовремя.

На мгновение Джону вдруг показалось, что Шерлок говорит о нем. О них и о том, что потребности транспорта затмили разум. Но затем друг повернулся и мягко улыбнулся ему.

\- Пообещай мне, что с тобой не случится какого-нибудь кризиса личности, пока я не затащу тебя в свою постель, Джон.

\- Я уже прошел через это полгода назад.

\- Хорошо. Наверное, - он нахмурился. - Ладно, давай одеваться. Судя по освещению, уже почти утро. Мне очень нравится твое состояние, но вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы тебя второй раз за день застукали с эрекцией.

Шерлок выбрался из бассейна, и стало ясно, что он и сам все еще возбужден.

\- Должен заметить, что у тебя впечатляющий пенис, Джон. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу прибрать его к рукам. Или ко рту.

Он подмигнул и уверенной походкой направился к сложенной одежде, а Джон застонал, думая о том, как бы ему втиснуться в штаны так, чтобы не кончить.

_____________________  


К тому времени, как Джон на негнущихся ногах дошел вместе с Шерлоком до номера, часы показывали около пяти утра и детектив, казалось, был вновь готов сосредоточиться на деле. Джон настоял на том, чтобы принять душ: они, конечно, достаточно много времени провели в воде, но высохшая соль неприятно стягивала. И вообще, хотелось, чтобы в следующий раз кожа Шерлока была более естественной на вкус.

Шерлок, казалось, расстроился, когда Джон отмел идею о совместном принятии душа.

\- Если мы пойдем вместе, то досидимся там до отслоения кожи, - объяснил он.

Джон заставил себя быстро помыться под холодной водой. Возбуждение немного сошло, но член все еще тяжело висел между ног, требуя внимания. Он постарался не прикасаться к нему, а лишь торопливо смыл соль с тела.

Затем он побрился и, проверяя гладкость кожи на ощупь, подумал о признании Шерлока. Сколько раз он видел, как тот выходит из ванной после бритья. Сколько раз он изучал линию его шеи, кривой изгиб его губ, адамово яблоко, маленькие родинки на шелковистой бледной коже, лишенной и следа волос специально для него, просто на всякий случай. Это было так мило, но и грустно вместе с тем. Как много времени они упустили...

Джон причесался и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Губы были чуть припухшими и покрасневшими, а на шее красовались следы от слишком сильных укусов.

\- Как чертов подросток... - пробормотал он, вешая полотенце на крючок и заворачиваясь в пушистый махровый халат, не в силах побороть глупую улыбку.

Он вышел из ванной и принялся одеваться, пока Шерлок читал что-то на лэптопе.

\- Похоже, нужно позвонить Лестрейду.

\- Только подожди, пока он проснется, ладно? Еще слишком рано, - Джон натянул джинсы, рубашку и легкий джемпер, после чего принялся заправлять кровать. Он ненавидел разостланную постель - дурацкая привычка из военного прошлого. После того, как последняя аляповатая подушка оказалась на своем месте, он повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот снимал свой костюм - снова. Он соблазнительно улыбался, медленно расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и заставляя Джона покраснеть до корней волос.

\- Нет, ты не посмеешь, - твердо заявил он, заталкивая Шерлока в ванную. - Душ. Кофе. Завтрак. Дело.

Порывшись в карманах своего пиджака, он вытащил коробочку, уселся в эркере и высыпал содержимое на стол. В коробочке оказалось десять маленьких упаковок по десять иголок. Иглы едва ли достигали два дюйма в длину, каждая была снабжена красной ручкой (цвет соответствовал толщине иглы, как было указано на этикетке) и помещена в пластиковую трубочку. Джону в жизни приходилось пользоваться самыми разными инструментами, но вот иглы для акупунктуры он держал в руках впервые. Он вскрыл одну и попробовал ее на остроту кончиком пальца. Затем задумчиво нахмурился и взялся за ноутбук. Беглый поиск на YouTube выдал множество видео с демонстрацией техники акупунктуры.

Шерлок явно не собирался выходить из ванной в ближайшее время, поэтому Джон зашел в медицинскую базу данных Бартса и нашел всего несколько отчетов по теме, но и в тех были описаны случаи, когда пациенты скончались от пневмоторакса или вторичной инфекции после того, как лечились иглоукалыванием где-нибудь за границей, а не на территории Великобритании. Джон хотел даже попробовать иглы на себе, но передумал.

Вскоре он услышал, как Шерлок выключил душ, открыл кран в умывальнике, а затем принялся сушить волосы (Ты хоть представляешь, как долго они сохнут без фена? - спросил как-то Шерлок, когда Джон дразнил его из-за времени, которое он тратил на сборы). Наконец, тот вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, раскрасневшийся и полностью проснувшийся. Он отшвырнул полотенце на кровать, вытащил черные трусы из ящика тумбочки (в отличие от Джона, вещи которого так и лежали в сумке, он всегда распаковывался и раскладывал вещи на отведенные им места) и натянул их на себя. Джон старался не смотреть в его сторону, чтобы опять не войти в режим полной боевой готовности.

Шерлок неторопливо одевался, пока Джон рассказывал о том, что он нашел в "Фонтане молодости". Он потряс коробочкой с иголками:

\- У нее там куча таких. О чем она вообще думает?

\- Ну, она ведь училась в Китае.

\- Нужно учиться долгие годы, чтобы заниматься иглоукалыванием профессионально. Думаешь, она вредит пациентам?

\- Нет. Она очень довольна собой. Я бы удивился, если б она делала это плохо.

\- Тогда зачем скрывать? Это ведь очень полезный навык, она должна была указать его в резюме. А Лейборн о нем даже не упомянул.

Шерлок подтянул носки и завязал шнурки ботинок (Джон вообще старался не думать о его ногах).

\- В том-то и вопрос, - заметил он.

\- Что ты нашел в ее офисе?

\- Ничего.

\- Ничего?

\- Не смог попасть внутрь. Заперто. Нужна ключ-карта.

Джон тоже обулся. Он бы убил за чашку кофе.

\- То есть, все то время, что я копался в ее вещах, ты просто... плавал?

\- Я же говорил тебе, это помогает мне думать. Мне тяжело сконцентрироваться сразу на двух стимулирующих меня вещах. Но я научусь. Нужно кое-что подправить, - он махнул рукой, указывая на свою голову, подразумевая Чертоги Разума.

\- А теперь ты можешь думать о деле?

\- О, да, - ответил Шерлок, засовывая в карман свой бумажник и телефон. - Хоть я и считаю мастурбацию утомительным и по большей части неудовлетворительным занятием, мне очень нужна была сексуальная разрядка. А раз ты настоял на том, чтобы мыться отдельно - притом в холодной воде, Джон, _серьезно_? - я, как бы ты выразился, "хорошо подрочил".

Джон так и замер с открытым ртом. Все силы ушли на то, чтобы просто держать себя в руках.

\- Мне бы больше понравилось, если б ты был там со мной. Но не переживай. Я много лет не жил половой жизнью, так что небольшая прочистка труб только на пользу. Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать.

\- С каких пор ты пользуешься эвфемизмами? - еле выдавил из себя Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Думаю, ты сломал мой мозг, - шутливо заметил он.

\- Нельзя говорить о таких вещах.

\- Почему? Потому что это тебя возбуждает? Так в том-то и суть.

\- Мне в этом помощь не нужна, большое спасибо.

\- Не нужна. Но мне нравится смотреть при этом на твое выражение лица. Идем, Джон. Я, как всегда, раскрою это дело в своей блестящей манере, а потом мы вернемся и разворошим эту нелепую постель.

И с этими словами он вышел из номера.

Джон никогда всерьез не задумывался о том, какими могли бы быть отношения с сексуально активным Шерлоком. Потому что он никогда не допускал мысли, что это и в самом деле возможно. Он даже и не предполагал, что Шерлок отнесется к сексу так спокойно. Они еще толком ничего не успели сделать, только целовались и потерлись немного друг о друга в бассейне, а Шерлок уже мастурбировал в душе? Черт возьми. Картина за картиной проплывали перед мысленным взором Джона, в которых они наконец-то занялись сексом, и в одной из них Шерлок ненавидел каждое мгновение, а в другой у них просто ничего не получилось, или Шерлока оттолкнули мерзкие особенности человеческого тела, или он морщился в отвращении в ответ на признания в любви, или рассказывал о совершенно неприемлемых сексуальных пристрастиях, или вдруг решал, что все это просто эксперимент, или превращался в требовательного ненасытного монстра...

Джон стоял в дверном проеме и был на грани панической атаки, от былой уверенности не осталось и следа. Кислород, Ватсон. Просто дыши.

Его глаза закрылись, пока он стоял и просто глубоко дышал. А потом Шерлок вдруг вернулся и заключил его лицо в свои ладони.

\- Шшш. Все хорошо. Прекрати думать.

Джон слабо выдохнул и попытался унять дрожь.

\- Давай думать буду я. А ты просто... чувствуй, - и с этими словами Шерлок поцеловал его в лоб.

Они какое-то время стояли в дверях. Джон пытался взять себя в руки, отыскать тот баланс, в котором они раньше существовали, их дружбу, братские отношения, столь знакомую близость. Его сердце отчаянно искало все то, что, как он надеялся, они не утратили безвозвратно.

Но нет, ничего не исчезло. Он все еще был Джоном. А Шерлок все еще был Шерлоком. Земля все еще вращалась вокруг Солнца, и все будет хорошо.

Просто не думай об этом, Джон.

Так он и сделал.

\- Так что ты там говорил насчет этой постели? - спросил он, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать соблазнительно. Шерлок ласкал себя в душе, пока думал о нем. Святые угодники.

Он почувствовал, как Шерлок улыбнулся. Шерлок так часто улыбался на этих выходных. Каждая улыбка для него была ценнее, чем все те странные, но замечательные подарки, которые он получал. Если Шерлок улыбался, по-настоящему улыбался, то все и правда было хорошо.

\- Мне Майкрофт написал, - сказал детектив через какое-то время. - Он получил отчет о Лилиан. Идем выпьем кофе и прочтем его, хорошо?

Джон кивнул. Шерлок кивнул в ответ с выражением надежды в глазах, и вновь двинулся по коридору. На часах было всего семь утра и Джон надеялся в течение следующих двенадцати часов добраться-таки до этой постели.

_____________________

\- Так она и правда иглоукалыватель, - сказал Джон, бросая попытки разобрать мелкий текст на экране мобильника Шерлока.

\- Высококвалифицированный, - уточнил тот. - У нее диплом бакалавра, выданный Шанхайским Университетом традиционной китайской медицины, и лицензия Британского Совета Акупунктуры. Она пять лет училась в Китае, с 2003 по 2008. Еще она сертифицированный рефлексолог, но на эту специальность нужно учиться гораздо меньше. Приводов нет.

\- Бессмыслица какая-то. Все эти дипломы должны висеть на виду. Она могла бы открыть собственное дело, а не прозябать здесь. А даже если и нет, она ведь управляет спа. Могла бы включить иглоукалывание в перечень услуг. За этими закрытыми дверями явно происходит что-то такое, что не должно быть предано огласке.

\- И не забудь о том типе, который оторвал нас от очень важного дела.

Джон почувствовал, что его уши краснеют.

\- Да, тот еще ублюдок, - сказал он, делая глоток латте.

\- Готов поспорить, что бы ни было в том ящике, он отнес его в офис Лилиан. Дурацкие электронные замки, - Шерлок поморщился и высыпал три пакетика сахара в свой двойной эспрессо. - У него был ключ, и он включал свет в коридорах, не боясь привлечь внимание. Он явно не чужой.

\- Хотел бы я заглянуть к ней. Лилиан запирает офис после окончания рабочего дня, а все остальные двери остаются открытыми. Это может означать только одно.

\- Там есть что-то, что она никому не хочет показывать.

Джон задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Они сидели в библиотеке Уиллоу Кросс, где подавали кофе, чай и легкий завтрак. Он еще не успел проголодаться после вчерашнего сытного ужина, а уж после ночных потрясений ему хотелось только крепкого кофе и, может быть, круассана, но не того сытного завтрака, что подавали в столовой. 

Дождь кончился, и казалось, что к обеду распогодится. Кровь, обогащенная кофеином, бодро струилась по венам, заставляя забыть о совсем недавней панической атаке. Может быть, чуть позже он пойдет на прогулку, подышит свежим воздухом и просто побудет на природе.

\- Как мы туда попадем, Джон?

\- Вряд ли нам это удастся. Разве что... - Джон вытащил бумажник и вынул из него визитку, - Звонок другу?

_____________________

Навья с готовностью согласилась встретиться с ними до начала ее смены.

\- Джон, это плохая идея, - ворчал Шерлок, пока они ждали ее за столиком в саду. - Мне не нужна ничья помощь.

\- Вообще-то, нам нужна. Или ты собираешься ворваться на одну из ее сессий? И даже если так, иглоукалывание не запрещено законом. Что бы она там ни делала, это превращает ее клиентов в кого-то типа миссис Дженкинс. А что Майкрофт говорил? Он испытывал "эйфорию"? От иглоукалывания обычно не должно быть такого эффекта, если верить интернет-источникам.

\- Нужно, чтобы Лилиан сделала это с одним из нас.

\- А ты не можешь просто подойти к ней, пошептать на ушко и очаровать ее, как ты умеешь?

Шерлока передернуло.

\- Нет, на нее это не подействует.

\- А значит прямо сейчас Навья - наша единственная надежда. Она все равно про нас знает, Шерлок. Умная женщина.

Навья как раз вошла в сад, будто специально ждала, пока о ней заговорят. Ее волосы были собраны в аккуратную "ракушку", а бейдж с именем приколот к нагрудному карману строгой блузы.

\- Доброе утро! - поздоровалась она, пожимая им руки. В ее черных глазах плясали задорные огоньки. - Наслаждаетесь отдыхом, я полагаю?

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок изучает ее, и немного расслабился, когда тот, по всей видимости, решил, что она достойна доверия.

\- А ваша мама знает, что вы вчера были в клубе "Sugarmill"? - спросил он.

\- Ооо! Я так надеялась, что вы сделаете это!

\- Ее мама? - спросил Джон. - Шерлок, она ведь взрослая женщина.

Детектив проигнорировал его.

\- Я знаю. Вы ожидали этого.

\- И нет. Я сказала ей, что иду в кино с друзьями.

\- А вы двое раньше уже...? - уточнил Джон просто на всякий случай.

Шерлок смерил Джона страдальческим взглядом, глубоко вдохнул и быстро заговорил:

\- Она живет с пожилой мамой, иммигранткой из Индии, которая приехала в Англию в слишком зрелом возрасте, чтобы хорошо выучить английский, но ей это и не было нужно, потому что она работала на какую-то семью, и это связано... хммм... с едой? Кейтеринг? Ах, да. Обслуживание свадеб. Она шеф-повар, да?

Навья медленно кивнула, не сводя восхищенного взгляда с лица Шерлока, полностью ослепленная его великолепием.

Джон тоже был ослеплен, но в его случае - чистым желанием. "Соблазнение дедукцией," - подумал он, немного раздвигая ноги, чтобы сидеть было удобней.

Шерлок в мудрости своей догадался сбросить напряжение в душе. А вот Джон почувствовал, как возбуждается - опять - и притом с пугающей скоростью. Какого хера с ним происходит? У него всегда было здоровое либидо, но он уже не мальчик, и давным-давно научился контролировать свое тело. Джон усмехнулся. Он делал экстренную трахеотомию под вражеским обстрелом, нейтрализовал серийного убийцу выстрелом через два окна, и даже мог за час собрать шкаф из ИКЕИ. Но, судя по всему, он больше не мог без стояка слушать, как Шерлок считывает чью-то жизнь с пуговиц пиджака, кофейных пятен и формы сережек.

Проблема была в том, что теперь он не мог перестать представлять, каково это будет, если внимание Шерлока полностью сосредоточится на них двоих, на их совместном удовольствии. Если Шерлок будет вычислять каждое его желание, а затем исполнять его. И ведь это случится скоро, в той "нелепой постели", на мягких шелковистых простынях. Господи Иисусе. Места преступлений никогда больше не будут для него прежними.

"Ради всего святого, Ватсон, думай о чем-то другом. О том засохшем трупике кошки, который мы нашли в шкафу в прошлом году. Точно. Сгодится".

Шерлок продолжал, будто и не замечал, через какую пытку проходит Джон:

\- ...пока ее муж не умер. Уехала из дома, чтобы учиться в Лондоне, но пришлось вернуться, потому что брат больше не мог заботиться о маме. Слишком образована для той должности, которую она сейчас занимает, но все же зарабатывает достаточно, чтобы обеспечить себя и маму. Но дом нуждается в ремонте, и она беспокоится о своем будущем. Чувствует огромную ответственность, потому что она не только самая старшая из детей, но еще и единственная дочь в семье. Ей нравится готовить и, хоть она и думает, что уже слишком взрослая для этого, ходить на концерты со своими подругами.

Он нагнулся к Навье.

\- У вас сегодня утренняя смена, так что вчера вечером вы не отъезжали далеко от дома. Значит, вчера вечером вы были в "Sugarmill", - Шерлок прищурился, - с мужчиной, которого бы мама не одобрила.

Глаза Навьи распахнулись в удивлении.

\- Ночь электронной музыки, - сказана она. Ух ты.

Шерлок выглядел довольным собой, впрочем, как всегда.

\- Чем я могу вам помочь? - спросила Навья не просто из вежливости, а искренне желая быть полезной.

Дохлый кот сделал свое дело, загнав разбушевавшееся либидо Джона туда, откуда оно выползло.

\- Нам нужен доступ к некоторым запертым помещениям, - тихо сказал он. - Нужна ключ-карта.

\- И все? - спросила Навья. - У нас не так много комнат с электронными замками. Кладовка, винный погреб, офисы менеджеров... О. Могу я узнать, чей офис вы хотите увидеть?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, а тот утвердительно кивнул.

\- Лилиан.

Навья сдержанно фыркнула.

\- Только не говорите, что наша золотая девочка плохо себя вела.

\- Не могу точно сказать, но...

\- Почему "золотая девочка"? - перебил Шерлок, подаваясь вперед.

\- Ой, извините. Я не хотела, чтобы это так язвительно прозвучало. Лилиан правда хорошая, и она столько всего сделала для отеля. Просто она здесь что-то вроде знаменитости. Все готовы выполнить любую ее просьбу, а мистер Лейборн практически полностью передал ей управление спа. Если Лилиан чего-то хочет, она это получает.

\- Она когда-либо просила вас об услуге?

По одному виду Навьи стало понятно, что да, просила.

\- Лилиан хороший человек, - еще раз сказала она. - Но она очень амбициозная. Она вышла в открытое море, и ей понравилось плавать с акулами.

\- Дело в парне? - спросил детектив.

\- Его зовут Бобби, Шерлок. Остальное выясните сами, - она порылась в сумочке, вытащила пластиковую ключ-карту и положила ее на протянутую ладонь Шерлока. - Но пообещайте мне, что меня не уволят.

\- Я буду настаивать, чтобы вам подняли зарплату, - сказал он, пряча ключ в карман. - А теперь, я тоже попрошу вас об одной услуге...

_____________________

Денек выдался на редкость приятным. Широкие газоны являли взору такую ослепительную изумрудную зелень, а деревья цвели так буйно, что, пока они с Шерлоком прогуливались по огромному саду, Ватсон неволей думал о том, сколько садовников нужно держать в штате, чтобы поддерживать всю эту красоту в надлежащем виде.

Некоторые вытоптанные дорожки вели в самую глубину сада, где деревья росли настолько плотно, что гостя охватывало чувство уединения. По одной из таких дорожек они неторопливо гуляли, убивая время перед тем, как Шерлоку предстояло насладиться сокращенной версией "Фонтана молодости". Как Навье удалось об этом договориться, оставалось загадкой, но Лилиан согласилась исключить из стандартного пакета ванну и время для отдыха, что должно было сократить всю процедуру на добрых два часа. Джону не очень-то нравилось, что Шерлок выступит в качестве подопытного кролика, но тот настаивал, и он просто не смог его переубедить. Ну а сейчас они наслаждались прогулкой.

\- Когда мы ехали сюда, ты сказал, что ничего обо мне не знаешь, - вдруг подал голос Шерлок. - А этой ночью у тебя наверняка возникли вопросы.

\- Думаю, да.

\- Спрашивай. Я ничего не скрывал от тебя, Джон, просто я... не всегда умею поддерживать беседу.  
Джон тихо рассмеялся.

\- Да, это точно.

\- Ничто в моей жизни не кажется мне заслуживающим детального обсуждения, но если ты хочешь узнать что-то, тебе достаточно спросить. В худшем случае я просто откажусь отвечать.

Джон почувствовал грусть, ведь сколько всего, что он мог бы узнать о Шерлоке, оставалось тайной или, что еще хуже, было безжалостно удалено из Чертогов.

\- Простые вопросы или серьезные вопросы?

\- Ты можешь спросить меня о чем угодно. Мне так будет проще.

Они подошли к каменной скамье и Шерлок сел, ожидая, что скажет Джон.

\- Мороженое с каким вкусом тебе нравилось больше всего, когда ты был маленьким? - спросил тот, наконец.

Шерлок нахмурился.

\- Я предлагаю тебя спросить меня о чем угодно, а ты спрашиваешь о моих пристрастиях в кулинарии?

\- Отвечай.

\- Клубничное, - нехотя признался он.

Джон поддел пучок сосновых иголок носком ботинка. Ни пуха, ни пера.

\- Когда ты начал ширяться?

\- В университете.

\- Зачем?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Мне было скучно. Я не мог абстрагироваться от своего транспорта. Давай в другой раз, Джон. Это не очень приятная тема.

\- Ты пользовался общими иголками?

\- Нет.

\- Ты девственник?

\- Нет.

\- Ты гей?

\- Если ты так хочешь навесить на меня ярлык, то да, наверное, это правильный термин.

\- У тебя был незащищенный секс?

\- Да.

\- Ты проверялся?

\- Конечно, Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок и нахмурился. Наверное, он не так уж хотел играть в эту игру, но Джон должен был выжать из него по максимуму.

\- У тебя раньше были отношения?

\- Такие, как наши? Нет.

 _Наши_. Сердце Джона пропустило пару ударов.

\- Как долго ты... испытываешь это? Ммм, ко мне.

\- Довольно долго.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Ветер нежно шевелил листья деревьев, наполняя сад тихим шелестом.

Джон сглотнул. Нужно было воспользоваться случаем и задать тяжелые вопросы.

\- Я эксперимент?

\- Нет.

\- Я тебе надоем, когда ты меня разгадаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Ты и правда хочешь заняться сексом со мной? - быстро спросил он. Может, ему все приснилось? Все-таки, это был Шерлок, который обычно говорил, что секс бесполезен.

\- Очевидно, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

У Джона остался всего один вопрос, но очень важный.

\- Ты будешь мне врать?

Шерлок на секунду облокотился о колени и закрыл лицо руками. Затем он вновь поднял голову, и их глаза встретились. Впервые за этот тяжелый разговор.

\- Если мне придется, - сказал он. - Но только в очень крайнем случае. Я никогда не буду врать тебе о своих чувствах, но если мне однажды придется выбирать между моей жизнью и твоей жизнью, я всегда поставлю тебя на первое место, и если для этого нужно будет врать тебе в лицо, так тому и быть.

Джон не знал, как к этому относится, поэтому он посмотрел на носки своих ботинок и кивнул.

\- Я понял, - пробормотал он. Он бы никогда не соврал Шерлоку. Просто не смог бы, даже если б это был вопрос жизни и смерти. Вранье было не в его натуре, и он считал ложь одним из самых страшных грехов. Но он понимал. Он бы убил ради Шерлока. Он ведь уже убивал, без всяких колебаний.

Ветер все не унимался. Стая диких гусей пролетела над их головами, направляясь к тому озеру, которое они проходили раньше. Птицы тихо щебетали, прячась в ветвях деревьев, белки шныряли в траве, и весь мир продолжал жить своей жизнью. А Джон сидел и пытался осмыслить все услышанное и унять быстро бьющееся сердце. Он встал, готовый двинуться назад к отелю, но Шерлок схватил его за руку и усадил обратно.

\- Моя очередь, - сказал он.

\- То есть, ты все еще чего-то обо мне не знаешь? - поинтересовался Джон, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

\- У меня только один вопрос, Джон.

\- Ну так спрашивай. За мной должок.

Шерлок несколько раз безрезультатно открыл и закрыл рот. Но затем все же решился:

\- Ты любишь меня?

Джон был уверен, что его сердце сейчас либо остановится совсем, либо взорвется. В груди образовалась тяжесть, желудок сжался, а по крови разлился жар, устремляясь прямо в пах.

\- Ох, Шерлок, - сказал он, ловя взгляд этих странных, серо-зеленых глаз, и не позволяя тому отвернуться. - Всем сердцем.

\- Мне говорили, что меня нелегко любить.

Джон грустно улыбнулся.

\- Это так. Но все же я это чувствую.

\- Почему?

Еще одна стая диких гусей стройным клином пролетела высоко над их головами.

\- Птицы не выбирают себе предводителя, - выпалил Джон, наконец. - Одна птица летит во главе, а когда она устает, другая занимает ее место. Они не общаются, не обмениваются сообщениями типа, эй, дружище, я устал, подмени меня. Птицы просто _знают_. Может, они это как-то видят, вычисляют, я не знаю. Но они как-то это чувствуют и меняются. Я не знаю, почему я чувствую то, что я чувствую, Шерлок. Видит Бог, ты иногда бываешь таким невыносимым эгоистичным засранцем. Ты вечно ворчишь, и у тебя вообще нет никакого чувства такта. Ты можешь быть очень холодным, а иногда и жестоким. Но ты потрясающий, ты заставляешь меня смеяться, и ты изменил мою унылую, пустую жизнь. Я просто _знаю_ , понимаешь? Знаю, что люблю тебя. Что хочу тебя. Разве это плохой ответ?

\- Джон, поцелуй меня.

И Джон поцеловал, прямо там, на скамье, да с такой страстью, что кто угодно покраснел бы.


	10. Глава 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Джон гениален, Шерлок делает признание и кое-кто сует свой нос в чужие дела. Но это даже хорошо.

Хоть Шерлок и утверждал, что не голоден, Джон все равно заказал обед, зная, что друг будет таскать кусочки с его тарелки.

\- Что ты будешь делать, если Лилиан нападет на тебя, вооруженная иголками? - спросил Джон, угощаясь салатом. - А вдруг она использует на тебе вулканский нервный захват, и ты не сможешь двигаться?

\- Что использует?

\- Не важно.

\- Не знаю, - задумчиво произнес Шерлок, закидывая в рот помидор черри. - Подождем и увидим.

\- Просто будь осторожен.

\- Джон, она ведь не какой-нибудь похититель человеческих органов. Да и вообще иглоукалывание - процедура безболезненная. Иглы такие тонкие, что человек почти не чувствует, когда их втыкают в кожу. Расслабься.

Они уставились друг на друга, потом оглянулись по сторонам, вспоминая, где именно находятся, - и синхронно улыбнулись. Ну да, им обоим нужно было именно расслабиться.

Джон закончил с обедом и отправил сообщение Навье, которая должна была отвлечь Мелиссу, чтобы он мог прокрасться в офис Лилиан незамеченным. Клиенты менялись на стыке часов, поэтому в десять минут любого часа все терапевты были заняты, и не могли помешать. А Навья пообещала занять Мелиссу перепиской о ее последнем свидании.

Они с Шерлоком вошли в спа, и Джон нервно улыбался, пока Лилиан здоровалась и сокрушалась, что Шерлок отказался от полного пакета процедур. Она выглядела приветливой и отдохнувшей, настоящий профессионал своего дела. Сложно было в чем-то ее заподозрить. Лилиан настояла на том, чтобы Джон забрал пиджак и телефон друга.

\- Я запрещаю использование мобильных телефонов в своем кабинете, - пояснила она. - Пока я работаю с клиентом, он вообще не должен думать о внешнем мире. Иначе это сведет на нет весь эффект.

Шерлок неохотно отдал Джону свой телефон.

\- Кто знает, Джон. Может, я познаю дзен и выйду оттуда совершенно другим человеком.

_Не волнуйся._

\- Ты вернешься в таком же точно виде, - угрожающе произнес Джон.

_Не делай глупостей._

И на этом Шерлок скрылся из виду, следуя по пятам за Лилиан по направлению к ее кабинету.

Джон уселся, взял в руки журнал, хоть он и не собирался читать, и принялся ждать. Вскоре раздался звук входящего сообщения - и Мелисса повернулась к своему компьютеру. К этому времени в приемной уже почти никого не было, только несколько отдыхающих, которые рассматривали косметические средства или ждали своей очереди. Понаблюдав за Мелиссой несколько минут, Джон встал и отправился в коридор с офисами с таким видом, будто его там ждали.

Никто не обратил на него внимания.

Он вынул из кармана ключ-карту и провел ею перед датчиком. Раздался щелчок механизма - и Джон вошел внутрь, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

_____________________

Как и ее личная "тропическая пещера", кабинет Лилиан был обставлен в соответствии с ее вкусом и демонстрировал очаровательный симбиоз западного модерна с восточной экзотикой. Джон сразу обратил внимание, что на стенах не висело ни одного диплома в рамке. Это не было характерно для профессионалов, гордящихся своими достижениями.

Беглый осмотр письменного стола не дал никаких результатов, а компьютер Джон не рискнул трогать, так как вряд ли ему удалось бы подобрать пароль. Вместо этого он попытался найти ту коробку, которую они с Шерлоком видели рано утром. Тогда он не смог ничего толком разглядеть, но, открыв маленький холодильник и увидев на полке термобокс, Джон сразу узнал его.

Внутри оказались девять ампул по 5 миллилитров, и Джон подумал было, что это инсулин, но при ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что они никак не маркированы. В полной уверенности, что он нашел то, что искал, Джон прикарманил одну из ампул и, вернувшись в приемную, сел на свое место. Мелисса все еще переписывалась на своем компьютере.

Менее чем через минуту их с Шерлоком телефоны почти одновременно просигналили, уведомляя о входящем сообщении. Лестрейд переслал отчет о вскрытии по почте.

Что ж, это поможет скоротать время.

\- Я пойду вздремну, - сообщил он Мелиссе, которая выглядела немного виноватой. - Передайте это Шерлоку, если он будет меня искать.

\- О, извините, конечно. Я собиралась предложить вам пойти на гидротерапевтическую ванну или другую процедуру, пока вы ждете.

\- Ничего страшного. Просто скажите Шерлоку.

\- Конечно, - ответила она ему вдогонку.

_____________________

Джон сходил в номер за лэптопом и направился в библиотеку, где гораздо лучше думалось: соседство с огромной кроватью определенно не помогало направить мысли в нужное русло. Как только он уселся, то открыл присланный файл и принялся читать написанные Молли отчеты о вскрытии и патологиях. Согласно заключению Молли, причиной смерти была серотониновая интоксикация.

А вот это действительно необычно. Люди редко умирали от СИ: отравление, вызванное чрезмерным выделением нейромедиатора, обычно было результатом передозировки антидепрессантами или рекреационными наркотиками вроде мета или кокаина. Лично он никогда не сталкивался с такими случаями. Странно.

Джон был в библиотеке один, а потому он сразу набрал Лестрейда.

\- Насчет безволосого парня, - сказал он. - Помнится, ты упоминал проблемы с азартными играми?

\- Брайан Холлеран. Да, его девушка рассказала. У них что-то вроде отношений на расстоянии: она всю неделю в Эдинбурге, а встречались они только на выходных. Она заметила, что он перестал платить по счетам, вещи начали исчезать из квартиры, и даже пришла пара писем из коллекторских фирм.

\- Вы смотрели распечатки по его кредиткам?

\- Да. Вчера весь вечер их читал. Оказалось, что он спускал кучу денег в - ты не поверишь - Уиллоу Кросс. Ну этот, который санаторий.

Дерьмо. Вот же дерьмо.

\- Лестрейд, тебе лучше позвонить ребятам. Не думаю, что наш Брайан умер от случайной передозировки. Помнишь, я говорил, что мы изображаем отдыхающих? Так вот мы сейчас в гребаном, мать его, Уиллоу Кросс! И здесь точно происходит что-то подозрительное. Найди все, что сможешь, на Лилиан Глисон. Я вчера покопался в ее офисе, - продолжил он и, зажав телефон плечом, достал маленькую ампулу. - Нашел медицинские ампулы с какой-то жидкостью, без надписей. Боже, Лестрейд. Думаю, она накачивает их наркотиками. Но как они попадают в их организм?

\- Молли не смогла сказать. Он ничего не принимал перорально, в легких не обнаружено следов веществ, а на коже нет следов от инъекций. Она делала анализ крови несколько раз, чтобы удостовериться, что заключение правильное. Странно.

\- Мне нужно идти, - резко сказал Джон и оборвал звонок в шерлоковом стиле.

В груди поселилось странное тревожное чувство, и будучи человеком, который большую часть жизненных решений принимал основываясь на внутренних ощущениях, Джон не собирался его игнорировать. Он интуитивно чувствовал, когда Шерлоку грозила опасность, так было всегда, с первого дня их знакомства. И прямо сейчас все внутри Джона било тревогу. У Шерлока были свои слабости, даже если он не любил это признавать, и зависимость (наряду с депрессией) была призраком, который всю жизнь преследовал его. Майкрофт знал это и беспокоился о нем. Джон был уверен, что в драке Шерлок может постоять за себя, но ко всяким играм разума тот относился с пренебрежением и не принимал их во внимание. И в эту минуту Джон был вполне уверен, что Лилиан собирается сделать с его другом что-то такое, что, даже если и непреднамеренно, может навредить ему гораздо больше, чем той же миссис Дженкинс.

А Джон очень беспокоился о безопасности и благополучии своих друзей... и любовников. Иногда даже чересчур.

Он положил ноутбук на стул и встал посреди библиотеки, наплевав на то, что выглядит глупо, закрыл глаза и попытался выбросить из головы все мысли, как он делал когда-то перед зачисткой территории или операцией.

Он не был Шерлоком Холмсом. Но Джон Ватсон был достаточно умен, чтобы сложить все кусочки этой головоломки вместе. Он принялся мысленно раскладывать по полочкам все известные ему факты о деле.

Лилиан Глисон была высококвалифицированным иглоукалывателем, но не афишировала это. Придумала особый набор процедур, которые проводила лишь она одна. Стоило это удовольствие баснословных денег, но клиенты выстраивались в очередь и платили без сожалений за то чувство эйфории, которое накрывало их в процессе.

Ее труд спас Уиллоу Кросс от банкротства. Лейборн был очень ею доволен, но хотел, чтобы его сын больше интересовался семейным бизнесом. Он редко наведывался в спа лично.

У миссис Дженкинс были симптомы наркотической зависимости и ломки.

Брайан Холлеран, который совсем недавно побывал в Уиллоу Кросс, умер от серотониновой интоксикации, но было неясно, как наркотики могли попасть в его организм.

Мужчина, который доставил загадочные немаркированные ампулы, не был чужим в Уиллоу Кросс: у него был ключ и вел он себя очень уверенно.

У Лилиан был парень по имени Бобби.

Джон обдумывал все это и проклинал свои интеллектуальные способности, уровень которых, по словам Шерлока, был "чуть выше среднего". Если б он только мог думать, как Шерлок. С каждой секундой промедления Лилиан подбиралась все ближе и ближе к мужчине, которого он любил, с этими ее тоненькими иголками...

_Ее иголки..._

Догадка осенила его так внезапно, что он судорожно вдохнул: крохотные, тонкие иголки/ акупунктура/ нет видимых следов от инъекций/ эйфория - экстази - метилендиоксиметамфетамин/ зависимость и ломка/ миссис Дженкинс/ девять ампул, а не десять/ таблетки и микстуры/ Роберт - Бобби/ акулы/ амбиции/ убийство/ ШЕРЛОК.

Джон выскочил из библиотеки, бросив свой раскрытый ноутбук, и побежал в холл, где испугал Навью до чертиков.

\- Звоните в полицию! - задыхаясь, воскликнул он. - Боюсь ваша "золотая девочка" вела себя очень-очень плохо. Я должен вытащить Шерлока.

Навья уже набирала номер, когда Джон выбежал из холла, добрался до спа и кинулся в коридор, ведущий в ВИП-зону, заставляя встретившихся по пути отдыхающих удивленно оборачиваться на него.

Он рывком открыл дверь в "Фонтан молодости" и увидел...

...ничего.

Лилиан перестилала простыни на массажном столе, а Шерлока нигде не было видно. Она подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда Джон ворвался в ее кабинет.

\- Черт! - ругнулась она и тут же спохватилась. - Извините, вы испугали меня! Ваш друг, мистер Холмс, он... он просто вылетел отсюда. Вы не шутили, когда сказали, что он совершенно не умеет расслабляться. Мне очень жаль, я хотела сделать все в лучшем виде.

\- Уверен в этом, - мрачно сказал Джон. Его рука сжалась вокруг ампулы в кармане, прежде чем он вытащил ее на свет, зажав между большим и указательным пальцем. - Итак, чьей это было идеей? Роберта? Или вашей?

Кровь отхлынула от лица Лилиан, и девушка побелела, как простыня, которую она прижимала к своей груди.

_____________________

Местная полиция прибыла довольно быстро, но нужно было много времени, чтобы объяснить все в деталях, а Лестрейд со своей командой должен был приехать только утром. Джон ввел главного офицера в курс дела и отдал ему ампулу, которая, по всей видимости, содержала сильнодействующий экстази. Пока он объяснял, Лилиан тихо плакала на диване. Джон больше не злился на нее, теперь он чувствовал лишь жалость. Он не верил, что она действовала со злым умыслом. Да, Лилиан была амбициозной, но ведь не психопаткой. Теперь против нее выдвинут обвинения в непредумышленном убийстве, как только они официально установят связь между смертью Брайана Холлерана и спа, а другие ее клиенты, скорее всего, подадут в суд.  
Когда Лилиан взяли под стражу, Джон отправился на поиски Шерлока. Его телефон все еще лежал в кармане, а потому они никак не могли связаться. Джон решил, что друг уже вернулся в номер, и обрадовался, когда и правда застал его там. Тот сидел без рубашки в кресле у окна и смотрел на сад. Его спина была странного розового оттенка. Когда он повернулся к Джону, стало ясно, что он расстроен.

Джон в несколько шагов оказался рядом, взял лицо детектива в свои руки и провел быстрый осмотр: проверил, что зрачки не расширены и реагируют на свет, а тело нормальной температуры. Он взял его за запястье и измерил пульс, который тоже был в пределах нормы, - и почувствовал облегчение.

\- Привет. Ты в порядке? Лилиан сказала...

\- "Чувствительная кожа"! - выпалил Шерлок. Его лицо, поначалу казавшееся растерянным, приняло злое выражение.

Джон осмотрел горевшую спину.

\- Это аллергическая реакция, - удивленно сказал он.

Шерлок смерил его раздраженным взглядом, который означал: "Знаю, идиот!"

\- Слушай, Лилиан арестовали.

\- Хорошо. Ты посмотри, что она сделала! - повторил он.

\- Она сказала, что ты просто... ушел.

\- Ты бы тоже ушел, если б у тебя кожа горела. Она "чувствительная"!

\- Шерлок, послушай. Я все понял. Она накачивает людей наркотой с помощью своих иголок, но не успела сделать это с тобой. Расскажи, что там было, каждый шаг. Нам нужно спуститься вниз, здесь полиция.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я не понимаю, почему это должно расслаблять. Сначала она заставила меня раздеться и лечь. Играла совершенно тупая музыка, а от монотонного звука текущей воды любому бы захотелось в туалет. А потом она начала меня _трогать_ , Джон! - он наморщил нос.

\- Ну так в том-то и суть.

\- Это было так противно. Ее руки на моей коже. Омерзительно даже. Ужасно.

\- Я знаю, что ты отличаешься от большинства людей, но прикосновением можно дарить исцеление. Я видел, как люди в коме начинают реагировать на прикосновения своих близких.

\- Я об этом и говорю! - почти выкрикнул он, явно рассерженный, что друг его не понимает. Джон промолчал и выразительно посмотрел на Шерлока, как бы говоря: "Ты в курсе, что я не телепат?".

\- Я уже говорил тебе, что очень не люблю, когда меня трогают, и ты знаешь, что у меня повышенная чувствительность. Я ведь не просто так отношусь к своему телу, как к транспорту, Джон. Если бы я обращал внимание на его потребности, то никогда бы ничего не достиг. Знаю точно, потому что раньше уже совершал эту ошибку. Для моей работы важно, чтобы я разделял тело и разум, поэтому я научился им управлять. Но также я знаю, что для большинства людей, включая тебя, очень важно... потакать своему телу. Не только важно, но и необходимо. Я... - Шерлок запнулся, но Джон молчал, давая ему закончить.

\- Для меня все взаимосвязано, - наконец, признался он. - Прикосновение заставляет меня чувствовать.

\- Эмоции - не патология, Шерлок. И я уверен, твоей психике не идет на пользу то, что ты абстрагируешься от своего тела. Тебе неприятно это признавать, но все же тело и разум не существуют отдельно друг от друга. Твой мозг - часть тебя, часть твоей человеческой натуры. Не бывает мозга в банке, это все фантастика.

\- Знаю, Джон, - воскликнул Шерлок в раздражении. - Ты не слушаешь!

\- Ну так выражайся яснее!

\- Она - не ты!

О...

Джон, наверное, не смог скрыть свое удивление, потому что Шерлок тут же взял себя в руки. Он потянулся и повел плечами. Чем бы Лилиан ни намазала его спину, это все еще доставляло ему неудобство.

\- Ты можешь прикасаться ко мне, Джон. Мне это нравится. Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты заставил меня чувствовать. И больше никто.

Джон протянул руку и погладил растрепанные волосы Шерлока, невольно улыбаясь. Тот тут же прильнул к его руке. Не удивительно, что он всячески отгораживался от своего собственного тела: Шерлок Холмс эмоционально реагировал на прикосновения. Кто бы мог подумать? Все-таки, он был человеком, а не каким-нибудь инопланетянином.

Джон провел пальцами вниз к плечу Шерлока и положил руку ему на спину. Кожа была очень теплой.

\- Чем она тебя намазала?

\- Каким-то маслом с анальгетиком. Думаю, не синтетическим. Сначала жгло, а потом кожа онемела - похоже на капсаицин. Спину уже не печет, но я вообще ничего не чувствую.

Джон провел ногтем по его лопатке.

\- А так?

\- Нет.

\- Значит, вот как она колола своих клиентов иголками так, чтобы они не заметили. Заставляла их расслабиться, потом втирала в кожу какое-то средство для понижения чувствительности - и бралась за иглы. Человек, лежа на столе лицом вниз в полудреме никогда бы ни о чем не догадался. Пока она заканчивала процедуры, наркотики оказывали свое волшебное воздействие. А зависимость - просто удачный побочный эффект, который заставлял их возвращаться снова и снова. В случае с Брайаном Холлераном - слишком часто. Он умер от серотониновой интоксикации, по сути, от передозировки нейромедиатором.

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок обдумывает услышанное.

\- Значит, эмпатоген.

\- Уверен, вещество по составу похоже на экстази, но в очень концентрированной форме. Думаю, нашим ночным посетителем был Роберт Лейборн, химик из "Pfizer" и тайный любовник Лилиан по совместительству...

\- ...и они вместе придумали способ держать Уиллоу Кросс на плаву... Джон! Ты гений!

Забыв обо всем плохом, Шерлок вскочил и по-детски закружил Джона в веселом танце, а затем шумно поцеловал его в губы - и тут же отстранился, шокированный своим собственным поведением.

\- Нужно почаще быть гением, - смущенно улыбнулся Джон. Он все еще не верил в происходящее. Теперь можно было не только касаться, можно было целовать человека, который, как ему раньше казалось, вообще не приветствовал любой телесный контакт, не говоря уже о прикосновениях интимного толка. Джон любил целоваться. И вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет относиться к возможности целовать Шерлока как к данности.

\- Давай, одевайся, - сказал он, позволив себе еще разочек быстро прижаться к его губам. - Нам нужно спуститься вниз. Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Шерлок натянул рубашку и принялся ловко застегивать пуговицы своими длинными пальцами.

\- Да.

\- Ты знаешь, я очень волновался насчет наркотиков, - признался Джон. - Наверное, я всегда буду переживать.

Шерлок, стоя перед зеркалом, пригладил волосы ладонью.

\- Думаю, волнение обоснованное, - он пожал плечами и тихо добавил: - Не могу сказать, что у меня время от времени не возникает такого желания. Я запер его на замок, но иногда дверь приоткрывается, потому что у него есть ключ. У кокаина.

Последнее слово он произнес едва слышно, словно выдохнул его в благоговении. У Джона мурашки побежали по коже.

\- Тем не менее, - продолжил он, - у меня есть очень серьезные причины не позволить себе сорваться. Они гораздо сильнее любых химических веществ. Помнится, ты спрашивал меня, чего я боюсь. Таких вещей очень мало, Джон, но если я потеряю тебя - то просто не вынесу этого.

Он произнес это с такой убежденностью, что в признании не осталось и доли романтики или сентиментальности, простая констатация факта. Глядя, как друг одевается, Джон думал о том, что никогда и никого не хотел так сильно, как Шерлока. Ничего, очень скоро он сорвет с него всю эту одежду, выключит на какое-то время его гениальный мозг и заставит почувствовать все то, что чувствует он. Для того, кто считал себя неспособным говорить на языке эмоций, Шерлок слишком быстро учился, а Джону, напротив, становилось все труднее подбирать слова. Но ничего. Существовало множество способов выразить любовь с помощью своего языка, не прибегая к словам.

Джон, наверное, выглядел как человек, который слишком глубоко ушел в свои мысли, потому что Шерлок тронул его руку и сказал:

\- Со мной все хорошо, Джон. Идем. Я тороплюсь.

Джон с грустью посмотрел на свою сумку. Вообще-то он надеялся провести остаток выходных в Уиллоу Кросс, несмотря на то, что спа теперь был местом преступления.

\- Ты торопишься закончить?

\- Закончить? - Шерлок застегнул пиджак и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, прежде чем подойти к нему вплотную и прошептать на ухо: - Нет. Скорее, _кончить_. Желательно несколько раз.

Он отстранился, оправил пиджак и грязно улыбнулся.

\- Ты очень-очень нехороший человек, - заметил Джон, чувствуя, что опять начинает возбуждаться. Боже, как же он любил этого мужчину.

_____________________

День клонился к вечеру, когда полиция наконец-то уехала, вместе с Лилиан и Робертом Лейборном, который очень громко возмущался и кричал. Шерлок заткнул его в своей обычной пренебрежительной манере, в присутствии отца вытащив на свет все его грязные секреты. Ну а мистер Лейборн вообще сжался в жалкий всхлипывающий комок и топил свое горе в джине с тоником, причитая о крушении надежд и вопрошая, как же ему теперь спасти Уиллоу Кросс и на что содержать всех своих лошадей. Джон сделал все, что мог, чтобы успокоить его, и целый час отвечал на вопросы полиции и заполнял протоколы, прежде чем Шерлок объявил всем, что в помощи Джона больше нет необходимости.

\- У нас есть одно очень важное дело, не терпящее отлагательств, - вежливо пояснил он местной версии Салли Донован, а затем высвободил Джона из цепкой хватки расстроенного Лейборна-старшего, который, скорее всего, был последним представителем этого благородного семейства, чьему портрету выпала честь украшать холл Уиллоу Кросс.

"Извините, ребята, - подумал Джон, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее, - но сейчас я наконец-то займусь сексом с Шерлоком Холмсом. То есть, вот прямо сейчас. Через несколько секунд. Как только мы дойдем отсюда туда. Боже, пожалуйста, помоги мне добраться до номера".

Пока он шел за Шерлоком, уверенно шагающим по направлению к номеру, Джон успел поставить под сомнение свои достижения в области секса и немножко понервничать. Он чувствовал себя неискушенным подростком, который кончит от первого же прикосновения.

\- Я был бы не против, - сказал Шерлок, останавливаясь перед дверью.

\- Опять читаешь мысли? - спросил Джон. А так ли он нервничал на самом деле? Разве что чуть-чуть. В предвкушении, скорее. Возбужден до крайности? Определенно да.

\- Я должен перенести тебя через порог?

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - усмехнулся Джон.

\- Ну, это было бы очень символично. У нас ведь номер для молодоженов. Пара вступает в узы новых отношений и консумирует их за закрытой дверью спальни.

\- Это не новые отношения, Шерлок. Это просто... новый уровень?

Шерлок секунду обдумывал его слова.

\- Значит, никто никого не будет переносить через порог?

\- Нет, - Джон открыл дверь. - Вместе?

\- Вместе.

_____________________

Шерлок щелкнул замком, и этот звук всколыхнул что-то внутри Джона, стал сигналом, который обозначал начало новой фазы его жизни. И хотя обычно он не очень любил закрытое пространство, запертая дверь была своеобразным обещанием, она означала, что он наконец-то останется с Шерлоком наедине, сможет безраздельно завладеть его вниманием - и их никто не побеспокоит. Это был настоящий подарок. Джон стоял и думал, пока одна из декоративных подушек не ударила его в грудь. Шерлок весело разбрасывал их по комнате, приговаривая:

\- Совершенно бесполезная... Ужасная. А это уродство вообще не вернется на кровать. И это... - он стащил на пол огромное покрывало из дамаста. 

\- Слишком жаркое. Слишком... пушистое. А вот эти простыни, - он провел рукой по гладкой ткани, - отлично подойдут для сегодняшней ночи.

Джон стоял, держа перед собой подушку, и глупо ухмылялся.

\- Сексом нужно заниматься в правильной постели, - продолжал Шерлок. - По крайней мере, в первый раз.

\- И что, никаких грязных переулков? А в кабинете Лестрейда после окончания рабочего дня? А дома на лестнице, после того как мы полночи гонялись за преступниками и пропитались потом и грязью?

Шерлок старательно избавлялся от рубашки. За эти выходные Джон видел, как тот раздевается, больше раз, чем за несколько лет их совместной жизни. Ему это никогда не надоест.

Тот замер и поднял глаза.

\- Джон?

Он отшвырнул подушку, не глядя, и подошел к своему новоиспеченному любовнику. Ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы помочь ему с рубашкой, а когда она соскользнула вниз и открыла кожу плеча, Джон поцеловал Шерлока под ключицей.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, сколько раз я хотел просто протянуть руку и...

Глаза Шерлока расширились, когда Джон скользнул руками вниз и потянул его за ремень.

\- И что?

\- Взять то, что хочется.

\- Так почему же ты этого не сделал?

\- А ты? - парировал он. - Боялся отказа, наверное. Боялся все испортить.

Шерлок согласно хмыкнул, когда Джон, наконец, расстегнул ремень и принялся за пуговицы на брюках.

\- Ты куда храбрее меня, Джон.

\- Сейчас я не чувствую себя храбрым. Вообще-то, я ужасно нервничаю, - хохотнул тот и поднял руки так, чтобы Шерлок увидел: они слегка дрожали.

\- Сними ботинки, - сказал он с улыбкой, - сомневаюсь, что я справлюсь со шнурками в таком состоянии.

Шерлок сел на кровать, снял ботинки и носки, а затем небрежно стянул вниз брюки вместе с трусами и оставил их на полу. Наверное, впервые в жизни. Он запрыгнул на матрац и растянулся на простынях, беззастенчиво демонстрируя свое голое тело, словно "Витрувианский Человек" да Винчи.

\- Ммм, - вздохнул он. - Раздевайся, Джон. Иди ко мне - и мы займемся любовью в этой дурацкой кровати до полного изнеможения.

Джон еще никогда так быстро не раздевался. Ему очень нравился этот план, но если бы он продолжал стоять и бездействовать, то мог бы снова начать думать. А ему хотелось только чувствовать, как Шерлок и говорил.

Ложась на кровать рядом с Шерлоком, он постарался отогнать смущение. Тот перекатился и приподнялся на одном локте, так что теперь они лежали лицом к лицу.

\- Я должен что-нибудь... делать? Или не делать? - спросил Джон, поглаживая руку Шерлока и наблюдая за тем, как кожа покрывается мурашками от его прикосновения. И правда очень чувствительный.

Шерлок поцеловал его, прижимаясь всем телом.

\- Просто делай то, что кажется правильным, - прошептал он ему в губы. - Ты сам поймешь, Джон, как всегда. Ты ведь очень интуитивный, поэтому доверяй себе. А я буду наблюдать за тобой - и пойму, что доставляет тебе удовольствие.

\- Странно, что ты до сих пор не вычислил это.

\- О, кое-что вычислил, - Шерлок пошевелился, - и Джону даже не пришлось подстраиваться под ритм движений его бедер - это вышло само собой.

\- Например? - выдохнул он, чувствуя горячий и твердый член Шерлока, как он прижимается к его животу и соприкасается с его собственным при каждом их движении.

\- Тебе понравится все, что я сделаю своим ртом. Ты часто смотришь на него, - ответил Шерлок в перерыве между медленными глубокими поцелуями. - Ты заведешься, если я буду разговаривать грубо и грязно. Например, если я скажу что-то вроде: "Хочу обхватить губами твой член" или "До конца выходных я собираюсь попробовать на вкус все самые интимные места на твоем теле" - у тебя встанет и твое возбуждение значительно усилится. Кстати, и то и то - правда.

\- Боже, Шерлок, - Джон не мог больше сдерживаться и начал двигать бедрами быстрее: это трение просто сводило его с ума. Он заключил Шерлока в объятия и притянул еще ближе к себе.

\- Ммм... Но лучше я не буду анализировать тебя в постели, Джон. Разве что ты попросишь. Что, кстати, не исключено.

У способности Шерлока читать людей, как открытую книгу, определенно были свои преимущества. Да, это немного пугало, но Джон вдруг понял, что Шерлок будет идеально подгадывать момент, когда можно взять, а когда лучше дать - и им не придется месяц заниматься очень неловким сексом, чтобы разобраться, кто что и куда должен вставлять. Он думал об этом, пока продолжал вскидывать свои бедра: их сексуальные отношения будут чем-то похожи на их дружбу и работу. Иногда они будут как кусочки головоломки: идеально дополнять друг друга. А иногда будут действовать синхронно и слаженно, на подсознательном уровне зная, что сделает другой. Это помогало им в борьбе с преступностью, поможет и в крышесносном сексе.

\- Шерлок... - кровь стучала в ушах, а яйца потяжелели и подобрались, - ...сейчас лучше об этом не говорить...

\- Я хочу узнать тебя, Джон, как мужчина может узнать мужчину.

Джон громко застонал и потерся членом о живот Шерлока.

\- Просто дотронься... - выдохнул он, наплевав на то, что его голос звучит совсем отчаянно. - Пожалуйста... Дай мне кончить. Я так долго терпел, о Боже, весь чертов день, Шерлок... Мне это нужно, а позже мы можем...

Он не успел закончить, потому что Шерлок просунул руку между ними и отстранился, чтобы взять оба члена в свою большую ладонь. Джон и не думал, что такое возможно. Он хотел смотреть, хотел увидеть, как они прижимаются друг к другу в его руке, но не смог: он был слишком близко. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи, которая, казалось, случилась вечность назад, нахлынули на него. Он вспомнил, как Шерлок сидел у него на коленях, как они терлись друг о друга. "Сколько всего я хочу сделать, - промелькнуло у него в голове, - сколько хочу увидеть...", но Джон больше не мог сдерживаться. Его глаза закрылись. 

Они тяжело дышали и обменивались влажными смазанными поцелуями. Язык Шерлока скользнул в его рот.

\- Отпусти себя, - прошептал тот в поцелуй. - У нас вся ночь впереди. Вся жизнь. Кончи мне в руку, давай, хочу почувствовать это...

Джон ощущал, сильную и уверенную руку Шерлока на своем члене, пока он ритмично ласкал их обоих, нежно и осторожно поглаживая головку большим пальцем в конце каждого движения, распределяя смазку. (Чью? Их обоих? О, Боже...)

\- Как же долго я хотел держать тебя вот так, - шептал Шерлок низким - и таким сексуальным - голосом, - хотел почувствовать, как ты прижимаешься ко мне, хотел попробовать тебя...

Джон почувствовал, как наслаждение нагнетается в его животе, подстегнутое гормонами и адреналином...

\- Кончи, Джон. Я тоже не могу больше ждать, ты себе не представляешь, что ты делаешь со мной... блядь... как я реагирую на твою близость... что я чувствую... оооо...

Шерлок замолк, неспособный говорить, - и в тот же момент Джон почувствовал, что больше не может сдерживать оргазм. Он вскрикнул и кончил, напрягшись всем телом, выгибаясь дугой и выплескивая семя, содрогаясь от волн наслаждения, гулявших по телу.

Шерлок мгновенно перевернул его на спину, навис над ним и быстрыми движениями довел себя до разрядки, используя сперму как смазку. Джон все еще дрейфовал на волнах собственного оргазма, смутно ощущая, что мышцы продолжают содрогаться в сладких спазмах, хотя в нем ничего больше не осталось, но все же смог приоткрыть глаза - и увидел, как Шерлок запрокинул голову назад. Он открыл рот, а на его лице застыло выражение чистого удовольствия. Горячее семя выплеснулось, покрывая его член, живот и грудь, рука подогнулась - и он рухнул на Джона, вжимая его в кровать, слепо шаря грязной мокрой ладонью по постели, чтобы найти руку любовника, переплести пальцы - и держаться за него, что было сил.

Сложно сказать, сколько они так пролежали, дыша, как загнанные звери. Вскоре Джон захотел немного подвинуть Шерлока, чтобы было легче дышать, но в ответ услышал лишь невнятное бормотание. Никогда в своей жизни Джон не ощущал на себе веса такого большого и тяжелого тела, и ему даже нравилась эта тяжесть. Вот только дышать было трудно.

\- Воздух... - выдавил он.

\- Что? О, извини, - Шерлок отодвинулся в сторону, но остался лежать лицом вниз, выдыхая Джону в шею. - Джон, я...

\- Шшш... Идеально. Просто идеально.

\- Да.

Он почти уснул, но Шерлок вдруг отпустил его руку, вытер ладонь о простыни и спросил:

\- Не хочешь смыть это с себя?

\- Я не брезглив, когда дело касается секса, - ответил Джон, тоже вытирая руку - и снова сжимая ладонь Шерлока в своей.

\- Нет?

\- А что? Ты думал, что мне будет противно? Мне нравится беспорядок, если он - результат удовольствия, Шерлок.

\- Ну... да.

\- Меня не беспокоит пот, волосы или выделения человеческого тела.

\- О...

\- И я не собираюсь двигаться.

\- Мы так можем склеиться.

\- Плевать. Если тебя это смущает - иди вытрись.

Шерлок ушел, а Джон продолжал лежать, блаженствуя и улыбаясь самому себе, и был приятно удивлен, когда тот вернулся с теплым влажным полотенцем и аккуратно вытер его живот, мягкий член, мошонку и чувствительную кожу между пахом и ногой. Это было приятно. Очень успокаивающе и совсем не в стиле Шерлока.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, когда тот закончил.

\- Никто не сможет упрекнуть меня в том, что я не заботливый любовник, - с улыбкой заметил Шерлок.

\- О нет, только не это! Опять? - сонно рассмеялся Джон и добавил, внезапно почувствовав желание оправдаться. - Обычно я не такой быстрый.

\- Не извиняйся, это было... превосходно, - наверное, Шерлок сказал это от всего сердца, потому что он вдруг смутился - и сердце Джона сжалось.

\- Иди сюда.

Шерлок залез обратно в постель, укрыл их обоих шелковой простыней и обнял Джона, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Я совершенно вымотан, - зевнул тот.

\- Спи, Джон.

Он, наверное, сказал что-то еще, но Джон не расслышал. Ему было хорошо, тепло и удобно, и впервые в жизни он заснул в кольце сильных мужских рук.

_____________________

Джон, наверное, проспал бы весь вечер и всю ночь, если бы что-то не начало щекотать его нос. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что пока спал, уткнулся лицом Шерлоку в подмышку.

Тихо смеясь - ведь раньше ему никогда не доводилось оказываться в такой ситуации, - он позволил себе некоторое время просто лежать и дышать Шерлоком. Запах не был сильным (Джон был рядом с Шерлоком и в худшие моменты, когда тот в интересах дела копался в мусоре, вымазывался в слизи из Темзы, крови животных, химикатах; вдыхал острый запах его пота в экстремальных стрессовых условиях), но Джон все равно ощущал под его руками легкий мужественный аромат: смесь дорого дезодоранта, мыла, кожи, пота, мускуса и секса. Он никогда не думал, что запах мужчины может возбудить его, но вдруг ощутил желание узнать, как Шерлок пах в других местах и менялся ли его запах на разных частях тела так же сильно, как у женщин. Он был близок к тому, чтобы высунуть язык и попробовать на вкус гладкую, бледную кожу прямо под темными волосками, но Шерлок вдруг глубоко вдохнул и потянулся. Ну что ж, он все равно, наверное, получил бы локтем в глаз.

В этот момент желудок Джона решил напомнить о себе и требовательно заурчал. Джон приподнялся и взглянул на Шерлока, который лежал, закинув одну руку за голову, а вторую - на живот, и, казалось, умудрился снова провалиться в сон.

\- Серьезно, Джон, - пробормотал он с закрытыми глазами. - А я-то думал, что насытил тебя.

Джон провел пальцем по груди Шерлока, как раз над тем местом, где теперь не было волос, и обвел сосок.

\- Нужно поддерживать запас сил, - ответил он, перекатываясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову. - Закажем еду в номер.

За окном еще было светло. Похоже, они спали не так уж и долго.

\- Мне нужно одеваться?

\- Нет. Можешь есть голышом, если хочешь.

Шерлок сонно рассмеялся, а Джон потянулся и направился в туалет. Когда он вернулся, Шерлок лежал поперек кровати, обернутый в простыню так, что она закрывала только его задницу.

\- Подозреваю, ты откажешь мне в удовольствии выкурить сигарету? - спросил он.

\- Шерлок, мы же в санатории. И нет, если ты хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя в ближайшее время.

\- Жаль.

\- Теперь тебе сложнее будет прятаться. Я узнаю по привкусу.

Шерлок перекатился, свесил голову с кровати и уставился на Джона вверх ногами. У него на лице застыло странное выражение, и Джон вдруг тоже понял, что эта новая особенность в их отношениях вернется с ними на Бейкер-стрит и, вполне возможно, останется навсегда. Все-таки номер для молодоженов был вполне уместен.

\- Ты не подпустишь меня к себе? Никогда не думал, что ты относишься к тому типу людей, которые использует секс как рычаг давления.

\- О, ты убедишься, когда в следующий раз будешь унижать людей на месте преступления. Я тогда использую свой дар обольщения просто для того, чтобы тебя раздраконить.

Шерлок улыбнулся и сел в постели, обернувшись простыней. В этот момент он выглядел как обольстительный завернутый в тогу римлянин, который только что принял участие в вакханалии: его губы припухли, глаза блестели, а волосы торчали во все стороны в полном беспорядке. Не хватало только лаврового венка.

\- Если ты это сделаешь, - сказал он, пока Джон искал свои трусы и одевал их, - я превращу тебя в дрожащий сгусток концентрированного желания на глазах у всего Скотланд-Ярда и дам им всем убедиться, как сильно ты любишь, когда я засовываю язык в твой рот.

Джон отыскал буклет с перечнем процедур и ресторанным меню - и бросил его на кровать, а затем сам запрыгнул следом, седлая Шерлока, который запутался в простыне и не мог сбросить его.

\- Я согласен, хотя бы ради того, чтоб увидеть выражение лица Андерсона, - ответил он, вжимая Шерлока в матрас. Может он и невысокого роста, но крепкий и сильный (конечно, не такой сильный, как во времена военной службы, до того, как его освободили по состоянию здоровья, но все же сильнее многих).

Джон зарылся лицом в шею любовника, которую тот специально подставил, провел языком по ямочке над ключицами и почувствовал, что кожа Шерлока снова приобрела нормальный вкус. По крайней мере, теперь мыло и соль чувствовались не так сильно. Он решил, что вкус ему нравится, и был готов спуститься ниже, развернуть Шерлока, как подарок, и сделать первый в своей жизни минет.

Но его желудок решил по-другому, нарушив тишину громким урчанием.

\- Ммм... Лучше поешь, Джон. Иначе уровень сахара упадет - и ты всю ночь будешь жаловаться.

Что ж, оральному сексу придется подождать. По правде говоря, Джон нервничал и на этот счет. Нет, он не был брезгливым, но невольно задумался, сможет ли достаточно хорошо отсосать, не подавившись при этом и не сжав случайно челюсть. Остается надеяться, что Шерлок будет снисходителен. Блин, почему нельзя съесть на ужин его?

\- Тут есть бутылка шампанского. И шоколад.

\- А скотч? Если уж я не могу курить, может, хоть выпьем по стаканчику хорошего виски?

\- Да, - согласился Джон. Отличное предложение. Он еще раз двинул бедрами, насладившись ощущением быстро твердеющего члена Шерлока, и, скатившись на постель, взял меню.

\- Давай закажем что-нибудь странное? Хочу позлить твоего брата: только представь его лицо, когда он увидит счет.

И тут их вдруг осенило. Шерлок мигом вскочил с постели.

\- Этот кровеобильный трус! - вскричал он, испугав Джона. - Крушитель лошадиных спин, мешок с костями!

Он избавился от простыни и принялся метаться, в чем мать родила.

\- Не понял. Ты изображаешь Юлия Цезаря?

\- Генрих IV, Джон. Часть первая, - поправил Шерлок, замедляясь.

Джон вскинул брови.

\- Он все знал! - пояснил Шерлок, взмахнув руками. - Все это дело. Он знал с самого начала! Ему даже не нужно было звать меня сюда. Нас. Без обид, - он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Джона. Что ж, здесь ничего не поменялось. - Он точно знал, что здесь происходит. Он сделал это _специально_. Этот... длинноносый ублюдок!

Джон изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться, но у него не получалось. Они прошли вместе через боль и томление, но смех всегда оставался лекарством от любой напасти, он излечивал все сомнения Джона, стирал его страхи.

\- Шерлок, успокойся. Ты кричишь. Ну и что, что он все знал?

Шерлок взъерошил спутанные волосы и, казалось, всерьез задумался над вопросом.

\- Серьезно, ты должен поблагодарить его. Если б не он, мы бы сейчас были на Бейкер-стрит. Ты бы скучал, я - смотрел телевизор, и мы оба хотели бы чего-то большего.

Джон прав, но Шерлоку было явно трудно признать это. Побесившись еще с минуту, он вдруг осознал, что стоит посреди комнаты голый и возбужденный. Он сузил глаза, обдумывая план мести.

\- Джон, загляни в меню. Закажи на ужин что-нибудь очень дорогое. И торт. И еще бутылку "Гленфиддиха", не позднее 1976 года. Если у них нет - пусть пойдут и купят.

Джон встал с кровати, покопался в сумке и нашел свой запас особенно сильных никотиновых пластырей. Он бросил упаковку Шерлоку, который поймал ее, почти не глядя.

\- О, ты и правда любишь меня! - удивленно воскликнул он.

\- Да, - ответил Джон. - И да поможет мне Бог.

Он сел на кровать и принялся изучать меню, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он запомнит эти удивительные выходные на всю свою жизнь. Джон не любил быть в долгу перед кем-то, но все же чувствовал, что должен поспособствовать перемирию между братьями Холмс.

Ох, Майкрофт. Наглый ты ублюдок.


End file.
